Reawakening
by Sassiersphinx81
Summary: Alanna is from the Third Crusade. After getting ambushed by Templars with Altair, the apple causes them to become the guardians of it. Follow their adventure through time as they meet new allies and enemies.
1. Prologue

_Today marks the 250__th __year of my death and subsequently rebirth at the hands of the Piece of Eden. I have become immortal. It is hard to know everyone that I once knew has perished to death's hand, and yet I live on. I have been hiding for 150 of those years. Coming out to get food and check the local news. Our war has been taken underground. Only fought in the open when no other choice is available. I stay away. I will not be mixed up in that once more. _

_I have revealed myself to one person. His name is Mario Auditore. He, like me, was an assassin. It was purely unintentional that he found me. I had been hiding in a small village called Monterigionni. Had I of known that it was owned by the Auditore family; I would have taken my companion and ran the opposite direction. They are descended from my master, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. He, unfortunately, is my companion. Has been for 250 years, but, unlike myself, he has never woken up from his slumber. _

_Back to the meeting. I had come out to get supplies. It was the longest I had ever left Altair's side. I stayed to the side streets, never meeting others' eyes. I feared the normal man. I feared what I had become. Gathering what I needed, I headed back. That is when a corrupt guard grabbed my arm. He wanted something that I was not willing to give. Before I had time to draw my hidden blade, a man, Mario, punched the man in the face. I was released and ran. Leaving everything behind. He followed me. Found me. _

_He began to talk to me. I did not understand him. I knew no Italian. I never bothered to learn it. I knew only Arabic and the English my mother had taught me. She hailed from England. All I could do was shake my head. Then he surprised me. He knew English. Asked me my name. I told him. Why I gave him my real name, I do not know but I did. He handed me my things, and asked what brought me to Monterigionni. I told him I was making a new life. Trying to forget my past. It was not the truth, but it would do. He nodded, welcomed me, and left._

_I could tell you I was not intrigued by him, but I would be lying. Later, after checking on Altair, who still slept, I slipped into my old robes, strapped on my equipment, and quietly ran across the roofs of the old city. It was refreshing to free run once again. Across the rooftops, with the moon at my back. I had not done much of it in many years. Unfortunately, I was enjoying the freedom, that I did not see the man who tackled me onto the roof. _

_I hit hard enough to feel my teeth rattle. Rolling over, Mario stood over me, sword in one hand and a hidden blade gleaming in the other. I knew I was finally caught. By another assassin, none the less. It was not how I wanted my story to come out, but it did. I told him who I was and what had happened. I told him everything, and that is when he let me go. We became good friends. I never put back on the robes, but would help him with problems, or defense of the city. No one, save for him, knew who I was or whom I hid. Until the day, many years later, when Cesare and Rodrigo Borgia, laid siege to Monterigionni. I did not know it then, but it took a life to wake him. Someone who had touched the Piece of Eden had to die for us to awaken. In my case, it was Altair's son, whose life was given to wake me. In Altair's case, it was Mario._

_Here, in the mists of our true awakening, is where our tale begins. When I fight for everything the assassins have fought for, and where I learn exactly what the creed means. My name is Alanna Dowd and this is my tale._

**I am trying a story from first person POV. Never done this type before. Anyway, read and reveiw and let me know what you think. I am still working on soem of the timelines but it will come together, hopefully. Myself, I have not played AC 2 or Brotherhood, but my husband has. I have not finished AC1. I have very little left. I am a stickler for detail and must get all in the game. A few more things and I am done. Yea! Anywho, I hope you like the new tale. **


	2. Chapter 1

Sitting there in my small room, I stared at the new robes I had hanging up on the dresser door. Mine were out of date, and had not fared well in the many years I owned them. I knew in my head it was time to wear them again, but I was torn. I wanted to help in Rome, but I could not leave Altair here, alone. I wanted revenge. I wanted the Borgia men to pay for taking my friend away. I had so few, and Mario was the only one I had alive.

Standing, I had to do my morning routine. Wash the few pieces of clothes I had, change the sheets under Altair, and make food for myself. It was a routine I have kept for so many years. For so many years I have watched out for him. I have kept him safe. Sometimes I had wished I had left him in the tomb at Masyaf. I cannot keep going on like this.

Grabbing my clothes, I headed to the back of the house. I had purchased it with what gold I had come up with. Most was stolen, yes, but it was for a good cause. My neighbors never saw me, or very little of me. Not aging kind of puts a snag in meeting people. They call you many things when they notice. This is the longest I have stayed in one place. In Acre, I was an orphan. My father was a soldier and killed when he went to fight in the war. My mother died of a broken heart.

Kneeling in front of the wash tub, I scrubbed the blue dress that had become one of my favorites. Blood was splattered on the sleeve of it from the small battle I had fought the day before. I protected my home from the men that wanted to burn it to the ground. I was not about to let that happen. I had worked too hard to keep it.

As the sleeves came clean, I watched the brownish-red liquid wash out of the course fabric. There would always be a trace of the life giving substance in the material, but only I would know. I would know for eternity. Sighing, I grabbed the dress and hung it on the line to dry. Walking back into the house, I headed back upstairs to check on my Grand Master.

Opening the door, I slipped into the darkened room. My slippered feet barely made a sound on the wooden floor. Too many years of training to not be detected had allowed me to walk among the masses and blend in. It was now second nature to be silent. I did it without thinking sometimes. Grabbing the curtain, I pulled it back.

Sunlight filtered into the room. I turned to the small bed. "Good morning Grand Master." Silence greeted my ears. Just like all days. I had prayed to all the gods to let him awake. I was so tired of being alone. Not one of them had answered my plea as of yet.

Gathering up the fresh linen from the closet, I made my way to the bed once more. Setting them on the chair I had placed next to him, I began the exhausting task of replacing the sheets. He had not lost any mass in his many years of slumber. I had not either. The cursed Apple had given us life beyond what a normal human was to live. I had tried to take my life, yes, but it did something to me. I could not die, even at my own hands.

Pulling the sheets out from under his limp body, I turned and placed them in the woven basket by the door. Wiping the shear sweat from my head, I turned once more to finish my task, only to find an empty bed. "Altair?" The solitary word fell from my lips. What in the….?

Something cool pressed up against my neck from behind. "Where am I? Speak quickly woman."

He had not recognized me. Of course, my hair was longer, and my skin was slightly lighter than what it was in Masyaf. "It's me, Grand Master, Alanna." I knew he could not hurt me, but I did not want him to know so soon.

The blade left the tender skin of my neck, and I felt him back away a few steps. Turning, I faced him. His piecing gaze held me. His honey colored eyes glared at me. I was beginning to understand what a small field mouse felt under the intense eyes of an eagle. His eyes had always done that. "Where am I?" He repeated himself.

I cleared my throat. "You are in my home. You have been for quite some time." I made it short and to the point. He would find out soon enough that he was not the same man he was before that night.

He looked at me. I knew he was looking at the dress I wore. It was not the type of clothes he was used to seeing. Fashion had changed many times over in his years of sleep. "What am I doing here?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, when my stomach made its presence known. It growled at me, telling me I had not eaten anything the night before or this morning. "Come. I will tell you what you need to know over breakfast."

I swept passed him, the long skirt of my dress brushed his ankles. I lead him down the stairs to the small cooking area. Many questions ran through my head as we walked it the small room. I grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter and motioned him to do the same. "Would you like some tea? It is all I have. I do not keep much here. It is pointless."

He nodded his head, and I grabbed the pot for water. Filling it, I placed it over the small fire I had kept burning since earlier. No words were exchanged the whole time. The man was maddening. He was like a stone wall, and sometimes had the personality of one as well.

We stared at each other. I did not know where to begin, and I believe he was still trying to figure out if I was who I said I was. Always was he suspicious. Never fully trusting anyone. I believe he did not trust himself sometimes. I finally had enough. "What do you want to know, Altair?"

He raised an eyebrow. I had never called him by his name before. It was always master or grand master, never just Altair. "Where am I?"

Sighing, I rubbed my temple. I could tell this was going to be a long day indeed. "You are in my home, like a said before. We are in Monterigionni. It is a small town located in Italy. I brought you here so you would be safe." I leaned against the wall near the fireplace. He just looked at me.

"I would have been safe in Masyaf. We both would have been. Why have you brought us so far?" Ah, the suspicious nature came out again. I was glad I had taken the only weapon they had left him off many years ago. He probably would have run me through already.

"There is more to this tale. You have been asleep for quite some time. The world as you once knew it is no longer. We are remnants of a time long gone." I smiled slightly, but it was not a happy smile. It was sad as I remembered people I had once known that were now nothing more than dust in their own graves.

Confusion crossed his features. "What are you going on about woman? You talk in riddles. Tell me what you know." Man of little words. I had thought he had gotten out of the faze to kill whoever did not tell him what he wanted to know.

Anger clouded my better judgment about yelling at him, but I did not care. He was being dense and I was not about to deal with it. I had watched over him for too many years to hear his mouth. "You are just not listening to me. The apple did something to us that night! Look at me and tell me there is something that is different. I have not aged in many years and neither have you. Do you want to know how long you have been asleep?"

He nodded. "I feel like it has not been long. Maybe a night, but I know it takes longer than that to get here." Now he was catching on. On to the grand ending.

"You have been asleep for 250 years." I knew that would get him.

He looked at me like I had two heads. I knew he would react. What he did next caught me off guard. He rushed me and pinned me to the wall. A blade at my throat. Typical Altair. "You lie. What you say is not possible."

Fire burned my veins. Never in my life have I ever lied to anyone. I was honest to a fault. I may have stretched the truth, but to outright lie I would never do. My knee came up into his groin, doubling him over. I brought my fist into the side of his jaw. He fell into the cabinet. Regaining his balance, he came at me, tackling me into the floor. A fight broke out between us. I did not care. I was mad at him, and he deserved anything I gave him. In turn, for fighting a man, I took anything he gave me.

I felt my face connect with the floor, but he was knocked off my back as I twisted underneath him. I wanted to cause harm to him for the way he talked to me, but I knew I had to restrain myself. Scrambling to my feet, I put some distance between us. Blood spilled from my split lip, and the cut I knew I had on the side of my neck. They would heal in record time.

We came face to face in the small foyer. "Stop." I was breathing hard and so was he. We stared at each other for a moment. "I will prove to you what I speak is the truth. Then you will see what the apple has done to us."

He stood up straight and nodded. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he looked at me. I smirked. He did the same. "You have gotten better."

"I know. When you have had to protect yourself for as long as I have, you tend to pick up new things." I grabbed the door handle. "Come, the villa awaits. Your proof lays there." With that, I walked out the door, and hoped he followed.

**I had this done in record time. Once I got into the swing of it, it was pretty fast. I rather enjoyed it. Don't worry, I am hoping to get Ezio into the fray in the third chapter. I have a few more things to sort out before I get Alanna to Rome. Hopefully, I did well on Altair. I wanted him to come off confused and a bit of an ass. Please reveiw and let me know if there is anything I need to change or whatnot. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

The walk to the villa was not far. I had been there a few times visiting Mario. I had met his nephew, Ezio, and his niece, Claudia, on one occasion. I knew the layout and where everything was, even the chamber below where they had Altair's armor. It had been passed down through the generations. The last I had heard, Ezio had gathered the seals to open the vault and had it. I did not know if he still wore it, or it had been destroyed.

Altair followed silently behind me. I watched him look around at the buildings, or what was left of them. The people I knew, would rebuild their homes. They would stay, but the death of Mario had put fear into their hearts. It had mine. I saw him as the next one like me. I thought the Apple would claim him, but I was wrong. He was killed by a coward, who wanted nothing more than to rule the world. Or at least Italy. Thinking about it made me see red. I wanted to kill him myself.

"Where is this proof you speak of?"

Altair's voice snapped me out of my revenge. I stopped and turned to him. His hood covered his eyes, but I could tell he was scowling at me. I wanted nothing more than to punch him again, but seeing his fat lip was enough for now. "We are almost there. Be calm. I have not waited this many years to listen to your whining. It is rather irritating." I knew my words would make him mad once more, but as I said earlier, I did not care.

The scowl deepened. He clinched his fists and released them, trying to calm himself. I guess he figured I was better alive than dead. Like he could kill me. I wish it was that simple. Shaking my head, I began to walk once more. Up the stairs, past the training grounds, and to the front door. Pushing it open, I walked into the foyer. Debris littered the ground. Once works of art, torn canvases lay smashed on the floor. My heart sank at the mess before me. If there was this much damage to the foyer, what must Mario's study be like.

Stepping around the large bricks, I made my way to the room in question. It was almost non recognizable. Debris was everywhere. The wall that held the codex pages was nearly destroyed. I sighed. My spirits dropped by the second.

Sifting through the rubble, I found more pages. At least some things had survived. I took what I found and shoved them into his hands. "These are yours. Pages that you once wrote while studying the Apple. Ezio collected them from the Templars. They are better in Assassin hands than theirs."

He looked down at them. "This proves nothing. You could have brought it here with you."

Has he always been this dense? What had Maria seen in him? I guess he was good in bed. That would be his only saving grace in my book. I could not deal with him otherwise. His mouth was unreal. "You are really getting on my last nerve, Altair. I have brought you here, showed you proof that you are not in the Crusades any longer, and you throw it back in my face. Fine, I have one more thing to show you. If this does not show you something that it is 250 later, I will let you kill me."

He simply nodded. The man was maddening. Brushing past him, my skirt snagged on an exposed piece of metal and tore. It had been another of my favorites as well. It was maroon with gray undertones. It had matched my gray eyes. I blamed it on Altair and his suspicious nature. When he got some florins, he would buy me a new dress. I would see to it.

I stepped up to the bookcase and grabbed the lever. Nothing happened. Had it been damaged in the raid? I pulled harder. It would not open. Then it occurred to me. They must have sealed it in their escape. "Damn."

"Do I now have permission to kill you now, Alanna?" His cool voice grated on my nerves.

I glared at him. "At least you called me by my name. I have one more place to look. Maybe the old log is still here. Claudia kept meticulous records of dates and times. Follow me." I lead him from the destroyed room. He still held the pages I had given him. I smiled inwardly. He must believe something is not right, or he would have run me through.

The room in question was relatively untouched. It was like they had just got up and went to bed. I saw the book on the table. "Come here a moment. This will answer your questions."

He opened the log book and stared at the dates. All said the 1400's. His eyes widened and turned to me. "You planted this here to trick me. You lie." His words came out like a breath. He did not believe them himself.

I laid my hand gently on his arm. "I wish I was. I awoke to a world similar to our own, but not. Your son, the youngest, died on the day I awoke. He was the last person in your line to touch the Apple before Ezio. The Auditores are your bloodline. They have kept the Creed and honored it for many years. I am sorry, Altair. I wish none of this had happened."

He turned that eagle like gaze on me. It was the first time I had ever seen fear in his eyes. "How is this possible? How have I been asleep for so long? Why was it only us?"

"I have no answers to your questions. I only know what I have learned in my many years on the run. Come. Let's leave this house of misery, and I will tell you what I know on our way out of town. It is time we leave and go elsewhere while we still can." I pulled my hand back and left the room, with him behind me.

A million questions were running through my mind on the way back. Why was it just us? No one could answer that question. The apple had a will of its own. It was a source of great evil, but it also held many things of knowledge. I had read the pages that were in Altair's book. I know what the dreaded thing had given him. I did not know why it chose me though. I was a novice. I had not even taken the Leap of Faith yet.

My small house came into view. Picking up my pace, I walked into the foyer and straight to my room. I did not care what he did at that particular point in time. I had to change and pack. I wanted to be gone by nightfall. The road to Rome was a long one, and I was going to get there if I had to walk there.

I donned my new robes in record time. The outer robe was shorter. Mario had given them to me. He told me that mine were too old. They were but I could never bring myself to get rid of them. The new ones were black and gray. A smile graced my lips as I looked at the other package he had given to me that night as well. It was robes for Altair as well. Not as flashy as the ones I had seen Ezio wear, but we both knew it was better that way.

Leaving the small room, I found my old master staring at a painting of myself. A friend of the family, Leonardo da Vinci had done it. He was a talented man. He took one look at me and told me he had to paint me. Why I was not sure, but I had let him none the less. I was not a raving beauty. My eyes were gray, my hair was a bit wavy and brown, but the only thing I had been graced with was a generous bust. Now, they were not overly large, but bigger than most. The problem was I had an attitude to match.

"Beautiful portrait." He looked back at me.

I shrugged. "It's okay. I have seen many of Leonardo's other paintings. They are much better." I handed him the bundle of cloth. "You may want to change into something more of this time. We must be leaving soon. I shall tack the horses while you do that."

All he did was nod and walked from the room. I looked up at the portrait. It saddened me to leave it, but it was far too large to take it. One day I may be back to claim it, but not now. I looked away and moved through the house. A house I had made my home. Now, it was time to leave. I did not want to, but the curse of immortality had made it so.

The stables were not far from my house. I walked there a few moments. The horses called out their greetings. I loved coming down here and petting them. Looking for the stable hand, but finding no one, I assumed they had taken off when the raid happened. Shaking my head, I laid my coins on the table, and grabbed the reins of two horses that looked to be good runners. One was a male roan with a deep chest and long muscular legs. The second was a male black with a blaze of white down his muzzle. His was a bit shorter than the roan, but had nearly the same dimensions as his red counterpart.

Picking up the tack, I saddled both horses and lead them back to the house. Upon returning, I was greeted by Altair sitting on the small wall outside my front door. For the first time, his hood was down and he just stared off into nothing. I shook my head. He was doing the same thing I had done when I learned the truth, except the difference between us, I had no one.

"Are you ready?" I held out the reins to the roan. He turned slowly and blinked, like he was in a daze. I knew that one as well. Everything was sinking in. The lose, the realization you have nothing left. His family had been dead and dust for many, many years. The woman he married and loved was not longer there. His children were grown, had children of their own and now had joined their mother in the great unknown.

I wanted to tell him it would be okay. I wanted to erase the pained look in his amber eyes, but nothing I would say make that happen. It was something that he would have to come to terms with himself. "Come, Grand Master. It is time to leave."

He took the reins from my hand, stood and swung into the saddle. I followed suite and lead the way out of town. He rode next to me, silent as the grave. Hours passed and all I heard from him was his steady breathing. I would let him mourn. It was normal to do so. To not would make you less than human. To have no feelings for everything you have lost would be wrong.

Days flew by as our journey to the capital of the ancient Roman Empire came into view. I looked upon the horizon. A storm was approaching. We would not make it into Rome herself before it was upon us. I looked at my companion. "We must take shelter. I do not want to be caught in the approaching storm."

"A fair idea." He spoke very little to me, if nothing at all, the whole trip here.

A small village was to the east of us. I turned my mount in the direction of the nearest inn. We made it there in less than ten minutes.

After placing the horses in the local stable, Altair and I headed to the inn. Walking through the front door, I scanned the room. It was a habit ingrained into me by my other masters in Masyaf. An assassin must always be aware of their surroundings. I knew he was doing the same.

A barmaid walked up to us, smile on her face as she saw Altair. "Welcome. Are interested in a room or just a meal?"

Her words were Italian, and I knew Altair did not understand anything she just said. I would have to teach him if he wanted to survive. I addressed the woman who was dressed nearly as scantly as a courtesan. "A room would be wonderful. My brother and I have been on a long journey."

Her smile got bigger. Why did I say my brother? She would be on his tail all night. I pulled out some coins, and she led us to the room. "If you need anything just let me know." With that she walked away, swaying her hips provocatively. I just rolled my eyes and walked in the room. He followed behind me.

Once we were settled in, I turned to him. "Now is the time I told you everything I know."

**I am on a roll. I have started on the next chapter and hopefully I will have it posted by this evening. Ezio will make is appearance and everything. (Squeal!) I am a fan of Altair, but I do like Ezio. Please do not tell my husband. Him and I have a standing feud over the games. HEHE! Anyway, I hope you like the latest installment of Reawakening. Oh and before I forget, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It really helps me keep going. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and a big pot of virtual coffee! My drink of choice.**


	4. Chapter 3: Altair

**I thought I would switch it up. I am doing this chapter in Altair's point of view. I want him to listen to her story, but I wanted to show more of his emotions and what he thought when he met Ezio for the first time. By the way, I may not get to post another chapter for a few days. Sorry! I start a new job in the morning and it is from 7am to 3 pm. I will only be able to work on this before work then some after. Hopefully this will tide y'all over until the next installment. It will not be long I swear. **

I watched Alanna from my place in the small chair. She had not changed much in the many years she said she had lived. When she first came to the Brotherhood, she was a young woman with no family. She had an innocence to her then, but that was now gone. She stood before me, finally sure of herself and what she had become. I had not seen it right away, but many things had changed.

This new world was strange. Women flaunted their bodies in most unbecoming ways. The woman that had shown us our room had barely any clothes on at all. A tight dress that did not cover all of her chest and most of her legs were bare to the men. It was rather distracting, but I knew what she was. She acted like a woman of ill repute.

Alanna looked over at me. Her gray eyes were slightly sad. I knew her tale would be hard to hear. I barely believed her. I really did not want to believe her. My family or the ones that I knew were gone. I had been asleep for too many years.

"What will become of us?" The words left my mouth before I had time to think about them. It was something that I did want to know.

I heard a sigh escape her lips. She sat on the edge of the bed. "We will go on just like I have done for many years. It will be difficult for you in the beginning. I must learn some Italian. Some people here know English, but they are far and few between."

What she didn't know was I knew Italian. Al Mualim made sure to drill into my head many languages. I had to know my prey, and if I did not know their language, I would not be a good hunter. "I know Italian. I have known for many years. Along with some French and Latin."

That peaked her interest. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why have you not told me before now?"

I shrugged. "It had not come up. I prefer to speak in my native tongue. That is what I most accustomed to." It was what I was comfortable with. I was not about to say that, and that was the only thing holding me to who I was, where I came from.

"Very well." She nodded. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Start from the beginning." I wanted to know it all. I had to know it all.

"I awoke a hundred years after the ambush. They had placed me in the vault reserved for heroes. I was not one of those. I had been just doing what I had to do. I was buried with all my weapons. My sword was rusted and beyond repair. My robes were dirty, and my hidden blade was not even functionable." I watched her tap the blade on the inside of her wrist. She was one of the first to get a blade that did not require the removal of her ring finger. It was a design I had seen from the Apple.

She looked down at the ground and began again. "I did not know how much time had passed, how I had been brought back from the dead. I knew I had died. I remember being ran through by the templar's sword, but my body was whole. I was lost. I made my way out of the tombs and into the light of the evening sun. Masyaf was not as I remembered it. It was larger, but the village was in disrepair. Some homes had already fallen down and others were caving in from the weight of their roofs.

"I knew I would stand out in my dirty robes. I stole a dress from an abandoned home, and began to search for answers to the questions that I had. I wanted to know what had happened to me. Why did I live?" She finally looked back at me. Her eyes were haunted. There was so much she had seen. I could not fathom what it would have been like if I was the first to awaken and not her. I would have probably done the same I guess. Unlike her though, I would not have thought about looking in on her. I barely remembered who she was when I had woken up this morning. I would never tell her that.

I thought about everything she had said to this point. I could not believe this was true. I thought I would wake up from the dream and be in my bed in Masyaf or in one of the Bureaus. I did not want this to be my new reality, but I knew it was. I had a feeling deep inside that when she first said something about being asleep for 250 years, that she was speaking the truth, but my mind did not want to hear it. Now, I could no longer deny the truth. I was here and there was not changing that.

"Continue." I urged her on. I wanted to know more.

She smiled slightly and began again. "I listened to the people. They were complaining about the Assassins leaving. How they had survived because of the Guild. I raced back to the fortress and saw with my own eyes what they said was true. Not a soul walked the halls of the once great castle. I wandered for a time and found myself looking at your tomb. I had wondered if the same had happened to you. I opened your tomb. That is when I found you. You had not aged. You were still the same.

"I placed my finger below your nose and felt the tiniest breath escape. You were alive." Standing, she walked around the room. "I left for a few moments and managed to get a horse into the tomb, and got you thrown over the saddle. I thought you would awaken shortly like I did, but I was wrong. I hid away for many years. I prayed to everyone I could for you to wake, but it did not happen. Then the raid of Monterigionni happened. That is when I put two and two together. A person that has touched the apple had to die for us to wake. With me, it was your youngest son. For you, it was Mario."

I let her story sink in. My son had touched the apple at some point. My family had been affected by the cursed thing. It was not something that sat well. I had the feeling she was not telling me everything, but what she had told would do for now.

She faced me. I could tell she wanted to say something, but held back. "You want to add more?"

Alanna shook her head. "No. Not at this time. I think it best we get some sleep. Rome awaits us in the morning." A yawn escaped her lips. "Good night Grand Master." She crawled into her bed and shut her eyes. A few moments later, I could tell she had fallen asleep.

I walked to the window. The sky had started to darken from the rain clouds rolling in. I rather enjoyed the rain. Being from a drier climate, it was a treat to feel the rain on skin. I turned to look at my new companion. She was deep asleep. I could not blame her. For too many years, she watched over me. Making sure I was safe. I do not think she got much sleep.

Silently slipping from the room, I left through the window, as to not run into the woman would clearly wanted nothing more than to sleep with me. The thought made me shutter. Climbing onto the roof and making my way across the other roofs, I wanted to see this new city alone. I had to clear my head.

I made my way to the stables. It was not hard to find. Follow the strong smell of manure, and the sound of the horses and you will find it. I saddled the roan, and lead him out of the stable.

"Going somewhere, Grand Master?"

I spun on my heels and looked at the woman would just spoke. Alanna stood there, a smirk on her lips. "I thought you were asleep. I did not want to wake you."

She shrugged. "I'm used to sleeping little. I guess you are going to investigate on your own." She said it as a statement and not a question.

Nodding, I swung into the saddle. "I need to see this new world on my own. I need to find out what I have missed."

"Then do not go unarmed. Rome is not the most welcoming place right now." She tossed a bag at me. "Good luck and I will find you later." With that, she turned and walked back to the inn.

I watched her for a moment. The woman was a mystery, but she knew I could handle whatever this new place threw at me. Opening the bag, I pulled out my old bracer with my hidden blade, and a small dagger. I placed it on my wrist and checked it. It slid in and out like it was new. She had taken good care of it over the years. At the bottom was a pouch of coins. I silently thanked her and took off.

The rains started as I walked my horse into the city. The moisture soaked my clothes, but I enjoyed it. It was a change from the dry air of Masyaf. I found a stable, and tied up my horse. He whined at me for a moment, but after I gave him a pat, he calmed down.

I made my way across the pathways and through the smaller parts of the city. Even at night, the city was a buzz with activity. Rome, or what I had seen so far, made even Jerusalem look small.

"Assassino!"

The shout brought me out of my thoughts. I took a defensive position until I realized they were saying to me, but to another man running down the lane, dressed in the robes similar to my own. I let the man run by, but pulled out my dagger as the four guards ran past. I would not stand by as a fellow assassin were being chased by guards.

I followed them. Four more joined the fray. I smirked. The assassin was reckless, but reminded me much of myself. As I rounded the corner, there were now more guards, and only one of him. Sighing, I ran into the fight, stabbing one guard in the back with the dagger and another in the neck with my blade. Hot blood ran down my hand as the liquid spilled from the wounds I had just inflicted on the men. They dropped and I moved on. One more fell before they realized I was there. Picking up an abandoned sword, I defended myself. The soldiers split into two groups, half taking on me and the other half took on the other man.

The fight got my blood flowing. I dodged, parried and drove the blade home when I found an opening. I had not done this in so long, I had nearly forgotten how I enjoyed the rush of combat. I dodged another attack and felled my last man, as did the other assassin.

"Grazie. They decided to try to end me. I guess they are not as smart as they look." The other man was an inch or two taller than him. Dark brown eyes smiled at him, and nearly black hair clung to the sides of his face from the rain.

"I could not stand by and let a fellow brother fall to their blades." I smirked at him. I was now glad I retained much of the Italian.

"Let us escape here and I will give you a proper introduction. As much as I like taking out these bastards, I do not want to do it again so soon. I am getting too old for this many at one time." The Italian smirked as well. "Come. I have a place we can properly meet."

He took off up the side of the nearest building. I followed in suite. For an older man, he moved swift and light. I followed him as he leaped over alleyways and crossed streets on wires. Finally, we came to his destination. We dropped to street level and walked through the front door. An older woman walked over and greeted him.

"I take it your mission was successful?" She smiled at the man.

"Si, it was. They will not bother the Rosa in Fiore any longer, Mother."

I watched the exchange from the doorway. I felt as I should not be here, but yet I stayed. I was curious, as I looked around, to see we were in a brothel. Why would his mother be running this place? It was all strange to say the least. Many things of this time confused me, but I just watched on.

"Mother, I would like you to meet a fellow assassin. He helped me with the guards." He beckoned me forward. I should have left. I should have not even come here, but yet, my feet carried me over to where they stood.

"You have my gratitude for helping my son. He has a problem with making the guards mad." She smiled up at me, making the lines around her eyes more noticeable.

I inclined my head. "You are welcome. I could not let a fellow brother get hurt." I was not as open about what I was as he is. Another thing that confounded me as to how open he was. I was taught that we did our work in the shadows, to hide ourselves in plain sight. This man was open.

"I have not introduced myself. I am Ezio Auditore, and you are?"

Alanna's words rang in my head now. _The Auditores are your descents. _"Someone you should forget about. Excuse me." I swiftly made it out the door. I could hear them call after me, but I did not stop. I had just met my descendant, and he too, was an assassin. Alanna had told me, but I did not realize that everyone after me had become one.

I walked through the streets, trying to find my way out of town. I had to get out of here. I could not tell them who I was. They would never believe it. I barely believed it. I was lost in thought so much I did not pay attention to the noise behind me. Ezio had followed me.

"You are a tough person to keep track of."

I turned and faced him. A frown was on his face as he looked at me. "I want to keep it that way. What do you want?"

"You are not from around here. I can tell from your accent. Who are you?" He watched me. I held my ground.

"Trust me when I say I am an assassin like you. That is all you need to know." I knew tell him would be a very bad move on my part. I should have never come here. I should have taken off for Masyaf. Seen my old home. I should have left well enough alone.

We stared each other down. Neither one of us moved. I grew weary of the game and turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You do not have to run. I just want to know who helped me take out the Borgia soldiers. I am here to liberate Rome from their rule."

I hung my head. "I am just a spectator in this place. I had no intentions of getting myself noticed, but I could not stop myself." I knew this was it. I knew I had to tell someone. Especially someone who had touched the apple. "Besides, if I told you who I was you would not believe me."

"I have seen and heard so strange things in my days." He laughed.

"Not like this you have not. I do not think you could handle this one." Against better judgment, I decided to tell him, but not here. I would bring someone he knew along. "I have to go meet my traveling companion. Meet me where you took me at noon. I will let you know then. To make one thing clear, I am tell you this not because I want to, because I have to."

He nodded slowly. "I hope you do not try anything. I will hate to kill someone who has helped me."

"I will not do anything to you or your family. Until tomorrow." I took off. Instead of clearing my head, I added more problems to it. This world is now too confusing.

**I tried to keep them both in character, but I do not think I did a great job. It was kind of a rushed chapter. I wanted to give y'all something for right now. I have started on the next one. I am hoping to get it** **done before work tomorrow. If not, then I will finish it after work. See ya then.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone yet again. I have made yet another chapter! (Squeal!) I am going to jump up a few years. We all know Ezio's story so I have jumped. I am making my way to present day. That is when it gets interesting. This chapter is not as long as the last one. I got it done faster than I thought. They only worked me 2 hours this morning. I had a lot of free time today. Double treat for everyone! Oh, and again thank you for the reviews. They warm my heart.**

So we told. We told Ezio the whole story. Well, what we could recall. It made him leery of the Apple, but he still used it. I had warned him against it, Altair did as well, but he used it anyway. After the fight between Cesare and Ezio, then him locking it in the vault below the Coliseum, we parted ways. Altair and I stayed together for a few more years, and we too parted. It was lonely walking the earth alone, watching time pass and seeing myself never age.

Every fifty years or so, Altair and I would meet up and share stories of our travels. He had visited Spain, England, Scotland and the like. I went home. I went back to the war torn Middle East. I watched once great cities fall and small towns rise up to become cities themselves. I never did go back to Masyaf. I could not go back to see what had happened to the place I once called home, nor did I ever return to Monterigionni. Both places were like wounds that would never heal.

In 1744, I got a letter from Altair. I was staying in Florence, helping out with a Templar problem there, when the letter came. I was surprised to see his handwriting. I was curious as to how he found me. He said I had to meet him soon. He had news on another piece. I packed up my meager belongings and headed to Paris. That was our meeting place. In front of the watchful eyes of the great Notre Dame herself.

It took nearly three weeks to make it there by horse. I arrived in the middle of the night. Making my way across the city, I had to smile. It had been 39 years since my last arrival in the beautiful city. I never stayed long. Neither of us did. It made it easier that way. I saw the grand cathedral. It was a sight to behold. I never grew tired of the magnificent house of God. I did not believe, but I did not care.

A man stood in our meeting area. It knew it was Altair. He had changed in the years since his awakening. Finally accepting his immortality, he put his skills to good use and traveled, dispatching Templars wherever he stopped.

I approached and bowed my head. "Safety and peace, Altair."

"Safety and peace as well Alanna." He smiled slightly at me. His honey eyes were not as haunted as they used to be. He had made peace with his demons long ago.

I pushed my hood back, letting my brown hair fall. "Why have you called me back so soon? It is not wise for us to meet this early." I wanted to know. It had been eating at me the whole trip as to why he would meet so soon.

He sighed. "Walk with me." I nodded and followed beside him. "I have found another like us. Another piece to our story."

I stopped in tracks. Someone like us? Another man made to suffer like we have. I did not like that. I did not want it to claim another. "Who is it? Where are they?" I asked him.

"You will meet them in a short while. You are the oldest of us. I wanted you to know now." He looked back at me.

It was true that I was the first to awake, but Altair had me in years. When we were struck down by the Apple, he had me beat by 5 years. We did not go by our birth year, but the year we were awoken. I had 150 on him. I had seen more than he had then. Now, he probably has seen more than myself.

I could not answer him. I nodded once more and continued to follow him from the Notre Dame grounds into the city. I was worried, to say the least. It had just been us for so long and now another was joining us. I wanted it to be a joke. A cruel, sick joke, but coming from Altair, I knew it was not true.

I followed him to a popular inn that we frequented when we stayed in town. He walked up to a cloaked man sitting at one of the tables. "I have her. You can drop the hood now."

I looked at the newest member of our family as he pushed the hood down. "Good evening Alanna, it's been too long."

I stared into Ezio's face. He had not aged since I saw him last after he hid the Apple. "I told you not to use it. I warned you." I was mad. I did not want this for him. He had been through so much.

He smiled sheepishly. "I know you did, and I did not listen. I am sorry. You now have eternity to yell at me. Now, sit down and we shall talk." He motioned to an empty chair.

I took the offer and sat down. Altair sat in the chair at the end of the table. I glared at the Italian. "So how did you find him?" I pointed to Altair.

"Actually, he found me in England. I was tracking some Templars that had left the Middle East. He was already there dealing with some more of them. He has already yelled at me for being reckless with the Apple. I took it. I believe we ended up in a fistfight." He looked over at the Arab. All he did was nod.

I was trying to control my temper. Ezio was taking the whole immortality thing in stride. I did not want to be this way. I wanted to be normal. To have children, to grow old, but that was not to be. I hated my new life. I would never have what everyone else had.

"So, how did it feel as you watched your sister age and die while you stayed the way you are now? How do you like seeing everything you once held dear die before your eyes?" I felt hot tears prick the back of my eyes. "You are an idiot. We told you our tale to save you from this fate. Yet, you took our warning and threw it back in my face."

I felt a hand on my arm. I looked at who it was. Altair glared back at me. "Be calm. You are taking this too harshly. I have already punished the boy."

"Boy!" We both turned back to Ezio. "I am not a boy."

"When you are as old as I am, you will no longer be a boy. Now hush, unless you want a fist to your jaw again." He looked at the younger assassin coldly.

"Fine, if you need me, I will be in my rented room for the night." He turned to me as he stood. "Maybe after a night to sink in, you will fine with it." With that, he left the room, leaving myself and Altair sitting there.

I hung my head, knowing I had gone off on him for no reason. "I am taking this too hard. Why?"

"I have no answers. Maybe it is the weariness from the road. You did have the farthest to come. I have reserved you a room. You should go get some sleep. Have a fresh look at it in the morning light." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come. I shall show you to your room."

I took his hand, and stood as well. We walked up the stairs, and to our normal room. Yes, I said room. We had grown accustomed to staying with each other when we met like this. He opened the door, and motioned me in. I could not help but smile. "When did you become so chivalrous?'

He shut the door and looked at me. "I only do it for you, and when not one else is around."

I laughed. It had been a long time since I had done that. "Ah, you must protect your reputation of a cold, unfeeling person. I understand." I stepped in front of him. "You are a fake Altair Ibn La-Ahad. You want people be intimidated by you, but it does not work with me. I know what you really are."

He stepped in front of me. "And what would that be?"

It was a game we always played. "You, Grand Master, are mine for the night." I smiled at him.

He grabbed my waist, pulled me close, and plundered my lips. I relished in it all. We had become casual lovers a hundred years ago. It was only when we met up, and nothing more. That is how we wanted it. Both of us had slept with others in our travels, but we were the only constant in each other's lives. The first time was when we were drunk. Trying to forget the past, and coming to grips fully with our endless future. Taking solstice in each other for a night. Forgetting everything we were.

I felt him undo the sash of my shirt. I in turn, started to unbutton his. We made our way to bed, leaving a trail of clothes on the way. It was the same every time.

I fell asleep in his arms, letting the heat from his body help me sleep. This was the only time I slept deep. I awoke to the sun's morning rays, alone. It was, again, that way with us. He would leave before the sun came above the horizon for parts unknown, and would not return for another 50 years. I gathered the sheet around my naked form and felt the regret sink in. I hated the feelings I had, but they were there.

The tears fell. Hot and fast, they slid down my cheeks. I knew it would be our last time. I could not do it any longer. I had not told him I was taking off for the colonies across the sea. I had gotten passage on a vessel leaving in the spring. I was not coming back. I never would.

I stood, wiped my eyes, and dressed. I would apologize to Ezio, and leave for England. That was where my ship departed from. I knew this would be the last time I saw Paris for many, many years. Walking down the stairs, I saw Ezio sitting at the table we had the night before. I joined him.

"You have been crying. Why?" He looked at my tear stained cheeks. "Where is Altair this morning?"

"Left. He always does that before the sun comes out. It is his thing. He does not like goodbyes." I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "Ezio, I am sorry for last night. I was tired and did not take it well. I am glad you found us though."

He smiled at me. "Thank you. I had been looking for you two for many years. Where are you off to after here? Are you heading back to Italy?"

I shook my head. "No. I am heading to England. Did Altair tell you we meet at Notre Dame every 50 years?" He shook his head no. "We do. We met early. I believe he will be here in 11 years. That would be the 50 year mark."

"I shall meet you two here then." He placed his fork down. "I look forward to hearing tales from all over."

I smiled at him. It was a fake smile, but I do not think he knew that. "I look forward to hearing about your adventures. Well, I must be off. I have to meet one of my contacts in a month's time. I will see you soon." I stood and walked away, and let the tears fall anew. I would not be here to greet them. I would never be here to greet them again.


	6. Chapter 5: Ezio

**I am so sorry. A thousand pardons. I have no excuses why I am late. Well besides my husband not wanting to give me the computer. He is a Facebook junky. Again, another switch up. This is in Ezio's eyes. I may change it around sometimes, but the next one is back to Alanna. I really like Altair in this one. He really is an ass. Yes, a few swear words are in here, but not too bad. Love it, like it, leave a review and I will love you. Oh anyone excided for November? Revelations comes out! **

I watched the cars race up the street from my vantage point in the Chrysler Building. I had watched the glass and steel structure be raised in 1928. It was a marvel at its time. The eagles on the corners made excellent view points of Manhattan. I watched Manhattan go from a small island community to the urban metropolis it is now. It was the new meeting place for myself and Altair. In the 300+ years since Alanna left, we had not been able to find her. I had the feeling she knew where we were, but I did not know for sure.

My cell phone went off in my pocket. Pulling it out, I looked at the name. Altair. I opened it. "What can I help you with today?"

'_You are an ass, Ezio, you know that.'_

Same old Altair. He was grumpy and needed someone to yell at. I laughed. "Having a bad day?"

'_No, just frustrating. Too many people in this damn town. Lost my target twice, then he pulled a damn gun on me. A gun? Really? He shot me, in the arm of all places. Idiot.'_

"You know if you used one as well it would make your job a whole lot easier, mio amico. I know you can. I saw you in the war." I hung a leg over the steel eagle. It felt wonderful to sit high among the people of New York. I slipped into Italian out of habit. My accent was nearly gone as was Altair's. We had been here in America for so long.

'_Not personal enough. Anyway, any word on our old target?' _

He was talking about Alanna. He wanted to find her more than anything. They had been together for so long and she was the last thing he had of home. I believe it is more than that, but he would not admit it. I switched the small phone over to the other ear. "No, none. No one has seen her, or if they have, they will not say. I am sorry."

'_Yeah well, she will turn up. I need to get off here. I am about to head to the airport. Still getting me in the morning?'_

"Yeah, yeah, I will be there. You are getting demanding in your old age." I couldn't help but poke fun at the Arab. I knew I would pay for it tomorrow, but it was worth it.

'_Keep it up and I will push you off the side of the tallest building and laugh as you crash into the concrete. I know you will live, but you will be in pain for awhile.' _

I knew he would do it, so I did not push him any farther. "I will be there. I have to go; I have business I need to take care of."

The line went dead with not a goodbye. He was an ass, and the sad thing is he knew it. That was why he had become a bounty hunter. I, on the other hand, ran one of the best detective firms in Manhattan. It was a front for the assassins here. They knew nothing of who I truly was, but it was how it was to be.

Sighing, I climbed back onto the observation deck and leaned on the railing. I thought back on my life, and how things had changed. I was so lost in thought that I did not hear anyone come outside.

"It's been far too long, Ezio Auditore."

I knew that voice. It had been over three hundred years since I had heard it last. I turned and saw her. Alanna stood there, gray eyes smiling. Her hair was shoulder length, and darker. Nearly as dark as my own. I could not find my voice.

"I am really here. Heard you have been looking for me. Thought I would finally come pay a visit." She smiled at me.

"How in the world did you find me up here? I tell no one where I come." I could not believe she was here. Speak the Devil's name and she shall appear, I guess.

Laughing, she walked over and hugged me. "It is good to see you, and even after all this time, you are still predictable. Find the highest place that you could still see and you would be there."

I wrapped my arms around her small frame. "I am glad you have come back. Altair will be here in the morning."

She stiffened in my embrace. I did not know what had happened between them that night, but I suspected it was something they would never talk about in front of me. I let her go, and smiled back at her. "You must come have dinner with me. My treat. To make up for not listening to you all those years ago."

She nodded. "Alright, I can do that. I need to talk to you anyway. I have a job that I need help with."

I led her out to my waiting car. I knew of a small diner on the other side of town that was good, and the drive would give us time to catch up. I turned onto 42nd and headed with the taxis and small compacts. "So tell me Alanna, where have you been?"

She looked straight ahead, watching the people and other cars. "Here, there, everywhere. I have not sat still for very long, especially since I found myself mixed up in a company called Abstergo. Have you heard of them?"

I nodded. I knew of them. They were said to be a front for the Templars. I had always wondered if that was the truth. "Yes, I believe I heard of their dealings with the Templars."

"Ezio, they are the Templars. I was part of an extraction team. I was to go in, get a few people and get out. We were shut done before we made it into the building. Hell, we were not even in the parking lot. The Guild now has a new mission for me. Two of the people I was sent to extract are out, but they need help. They were heading toward Italy. I came here tonight to see of you would help me. See if there was any way you would pick the blade back up one more time and stop these idiots from getting that Apple. They know something about it." I could feel her eyes on me.

I watched the road. It was crowded in the direction we were heading. The 11th year anniversary of 9/11 was fast approaching and people came to see Ground Zero, before the ground breaking ceremony the day after the anniversary. From what I had heard through the grapevine was Abstergo was funding the rebuild. "I need more in information in the matter. I will not fly into this blind. Where in Italy are they heading?"

"Monterigionni."

The one word sent ice water through my veins. I had not gone back there in many, many years. There was no need to. "Why are they heading there? The place is a mess. I had heard that the government had taken over and was restoring it as one of the local tourist attractions."

"I do not know. I will tell you everything I know. Which is not much, but it is a start. I am to go and help them, but I do not want to help them get the apple. I want to stop them from getting it. They should not be messing with the cursed thing. If no one has found it in this long, why go bring it out into the light now. That is what the Templars want." I could hear the anger in her voice. She did not want anyone to have the Piece of Eden. She wanted no one to suffer the same fate as I, she or Altair had. I understood her anger well.

"I will help you, but make me a promise. No business talks over dinner. I just want this to be a catching up of old friends. Nothing more about Templars, anger, and your strange hatred for Altair." I pulled up to the diner. It was a small place in a decent neighborhood. I used it frequently when meeting with clients.

"Agreed. Business now a day gets in the way of the small joys in life. Now, let's go inside and eat. I am a little hungry." She smiled and opened the door.

I followed in suite. We walked into the diner. Gino looked up from his grill. "Ezio! My friend! How are you?"

I smiled at the robust man. He was an Italian immigrant from Venice. "I'm good. How have you been? How is business?"

He walked over and embraced me. I patted his back. "Good, good. Been quite busy since all the tourists have come back." He let me go and looked at Alanna. "Ciao, la mia. Come stai?"

"Io buono, Gino." She answered him in Italian.

"Ah, the pretty lady knows Italian. Where have you been all my life?" I rolled my eyes at him. He was always hitting on the women.

Alanna took it in stride. "Here, there. You couldn't handle me, Gino, believe me." She smiled at the man he called friend.

The cook laughed. "Oh I like her. Where have you been hiding her?" He clasped my shoulder.

I tried not to wince. The man had hands like an ape. "Gino Salvatore, meet my longtime friend, Alanna Dowd."

"A pleasure Gino. I like you and I cannot say that about a lot of people Ezio hangs out with." She pushed her short hair behind her ear.

"Well that's good to hear. Now grab a table. Coffee?" Gino ushered us over to the nearest table.

"That's good. Same for you, Alanna?" I sat down and she sat across from me.

She just nodded and picked up the menu. Gino walked off, and I looked at her. She looked up from the menu. "What?"

"So, where have you been hiding?" I had to know. Both Altair and I had been from coast to coast trying to find her.

She sighed and sat the menu aside. "You should know above everyone else that when we do not want to be found, you cannot find us."

That was true. I could do that in Italy, but here it was a little trickier. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

She smirked. "I have been in Canada for a few years. California, Texas, New Orleans. I loved that town. Lots of personality. Let's see, Vegas is fun as well. Many things to get into there. I currently have a home in Montana. A large piece of land that I can lose myself on."

The waitress brought our coffee and took our order. As soon as she was done, she left. "I guess you know about me, if you are back in the guild."

She nodded. "You run a detective firm here in the Big Apple. You go by Eric Ezio Michaels now. Nice cover on the name by the way. What does Altair go by these days? There is hardly any info on him."

"Allen Turner. Don't ask, I have no clue why he chose that, but it is as plain as you get. I have to watch myself because I have almost called him by Altair in public and in front of a few Guild members." I sipped the strong black liquid in front of me.

Alanna chuckled. "I was not widely known. I didn't think it would hurt to go by my given name for a while. I did go by Elena, Melissa, Ann, and a few more. I lost count too many years ago."

We talked about our travels, and what had been going on. We sat there and caught up on old times. It was good to see her again. I wanted to get to know her better before she had left. I was treading on dangerous ground when it came to Altair, but I asked anyway. "Do you want to ride with me to LaGuardia to pick up Altair from the airport? I am tired of doing it alone. I figured it would give you time to tell me about your new assignment."

She thought about it for a moment. "Fine, just as long as I do not have to him on the plane. I need him as well. This is going to be harder than I once thought. Besides, I think as many years are between us, I think I can talk to him for a few." She gave a crooked smile.

"Alright, we will leave for the airport in a little bit. I have to get him at 6:30 am. He is only flying in from Georgia. Atlanta I believe." I gave a small internal sigh of relief. "Let me know when you are ready."

"To meet up with him again, never."


	7. Chapter 6

The drive to the airport was boring. I filled Ezio in on what had been happening. I told him about the people I had to track. The part I left out was the male, Desmond Miles, was his descendant. I would let him figure that out when he saw him. I knew I had to do everything in my power to keep the apple in that vault. I did not want another added to our already dysfunctional family. I mean, Altair and I were once on again, off again lovers, Ezio was kind of stuck in the middle of us now, and I could not even mention his name without seeing red. Yeah that's something I want to wish on someone else.

We pulled into long term parking. Ezio had already called his office and told them an emergency had come up, and to clear his calendar for a while. I was already on leave from my other job. I was the head of a security company that specialized in large corporation security. That was how I got mixed up with Abstergo.

The plane tickets were already purchased. I had paid for all of them. We were to fly out of LaGuardia, get a connecter flight in Washington DC, then fly out to Madrid. Get one more flight to Florence, and take a car to Monterigionni. It was going to be a long flight. All of our seats were with each other. Ezio promised to sit between me and my old master.

I walked in the airport with nothing. The Assassins guild was shipping my weapon over in a crate. I could get it from customs in Florence. Ezio, on the other hand, had some things in duffel in the trunk of his car.

"Being a detective, you can leave at a moment's notice. I always have everything on me." He pulled out the hidden blades from the bag. "See? I carry everything one would need on a trip." He smiled at me as I shook my head.

He checked his bag and then headed over to baggage claim to get the third in our little party. The one I was not happy about getting. If I did not need the help, I would have gladly left him there to find his own ride back into the city.

I took a seat on one of the chairs nearby as Ezio stood up at the carousel for Altair. I watched for him, but did not know if I would recognize him with so many years had passed between our last meeting.

I got my answer a moment later. Altair rounded the corner looking like he had the last time I saw him, just in more modern clothes. His hair was just as short, and his eyes were the same honey color I had fell for. He had more muscle though. You could tell the years of being a bounty hunter were good to him. Ezio had put in some muscle, but he hid it under the business suit he had on.

He saw Ezio first, then turned his head and looked right at me. Our eyes connected. He had me in that look of his, like I was a new target for him to take. I hated that look. "Alanna?"

I stood and walked over to him. "Been too long."

We looked at each other for a minute, before he spoke again. "You cut your hair."

That's what he noticed first, my hair? He really was an ass. A hello or some similar greeting would have been nice but no, he says something about my hair. "And you are still a dick. Now that that's over. I will come out and sat it. I need your help." I glared at him.

"With what?" He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing.

"Not here. Too many ears. We will walk over and get some coffee." I lead them from the claims to the Starbucks a little ways down. We got some coffee and headed for a deserted place to talk. We found it not far away.

He sipped his and looked at me. "Now that we are away from everyone else. What do you need help with?"

I told him everything I had told Ezio. I watched his face for any sign he might agree. Even if he didn't, I would still make him. I would either guilt him into it, or con him into it. Either way, he was getting on that plane.

Altair turned to Ezio. "What do you make of the whole thing?"

"I am going. You are the one that wanted her found, mio amico. You have her back now, and you do not believe what she is saying. You really are a suspicious ass, Altair." With that the third of our little rag tag team walked off, leaving me with Him. I wanted to call him back, but I stayed my tongue.

He turned to me. "I am sorry. I should have not taken my anger out on your story. I have had to track some moron all over Georgia for the last week. Then he shot me. It took everything I had not to kill him. He was wanted alive. So I stabbed him in the leg."

I stared at him. He stabbed some guy in the leg because the guy shot him in the arm. "You really have turned into an ass, haven't you?" I could not believe I was standing here talking to him. I should still be mad at him.

The prized smirk showed up. Now I really wanted to smack him. Cocky, arrogant dick. I wanted to walk away. Oh how I wanted to walk away, but I stayed, until he opened his mouth. "You used to like it."

When in the hell did he become perverted? I really need to get away from him. "I am leaving now. You have two choices. Either keep your mouth shut and help me, or leave on your own. Ezio will probably give you the keys to his car. I will not deal with you." With that, I turned on my heels and walked away.

I found Ezio flirting with some flight attendances. They smiled at him, and flirted right back. I think the man would die if he did not flirt. I sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. We still had nearly an hour until our flight began to board.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at Altair. "Why should I believe you? Too many times you have apologized for things, and then did them again."

"May I sit with you?" I shrugged. I really didn't care at that point in time. He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck. It was a habit of his when there was something to say, but he did not know how to say it. "Just spit it out. You are not going to offend me."

He did not look up from the floor. "Why did you leave?"

The question caught me off guard. I thought about my response. I really didn't want him to know that I had fallen for him so long ago. I knew with him, it felt like it was just a way to hold onto the past. "I had to. I could not stay there any longer. I knew you needed the same."

He finally looked at me. I could see something in the depths of his eyes. "I had missed you. You were the only constant in this world."

I shook my head. "That is why I left. You must stand on your own two feet. I see you have done that well since we last parted ways." I offered him a small smile.

I never wanted to fight him. I never wanted this hatred between us, but it did. With him leaving me that morning, and then my leaving the country. It had caused a rift between us. One that I am not sure that can be repaired.

"Boarding for flight 328 bound for Washington DC. Please proceed toward gate 4. Now boarding for flight 328 for Washington DC."

"Well, that's us. Let's get going before we have to wait forever. I hate lines." I stood and headed toward Ezio, who was still flirting. I had always wondered if he knew how bad he did that. I think it was the Italian blood. Must be from his mother's side. I know where his father's blood flowed from and there was nothing there. "They just called our flight. Let's move."

"I am sorry ladies. I must get to my flight. Look me up when you are in town again." He brushed past them, and walked over to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't even hear the announcement."

I laughed. "I am not surprised. You seem to have a one track mind when it comes to the ladies."

"You wound me with your words, Alanna. I think of other things." I saw the small smile on his lips.

"Uh huh. Yeah, I so believe that." I walked back to where I had left Altair. "Come on. Let's get a move on."

**Okay, I made this one a little shorter. It really is filler. I had to get Altair back in the game, and get them all on their way to Monterigionni. That is when it should get interesting. Next into the game are Desmond, Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca. I am hoping to have the new chapter done by the end of the day. Now, that does not mean I will post it. Tomorrow, I promise. See ya then!**


	8. Chapter 7: Desmond

**Welcome to the next installment of Reawakening. Q& A time! I have some people asking me questions and I will answer them. SoulsLastResort asked why did I make Altair seem like such a bad guy? My response: It's not that I am making him a bad guy. Right now he is still kind of confused about everything. I mean, he has lost everything and slept so long. When he runs into a situation that calls for some sort of feelings, it seems he answers it with asshole tendencies and smart mouth responses. Desmond comes by it honestly. ZombieOnTheMoon and ardx asked if Shaun was coming out to play. Why yes, yes he is. Our eye rolling, smart mouth historian and tactician, will come in now. I like Shaun, he's cool. Now that I have gone on in my author's notes, it's time to start the chapter. It will be Desmond this time. Enjoy!**

Running across the rooftops of Monterigionni brought back memories that were not my own. It was like a rush to feel free while in a self-captivity. I had no clue why I had been drug into this mess. I was not even an assassin. I never wanted to be, but because of who my ancestors were is the reason why I was here. I was a simple bartender, not a super assassin like Ezio Auditore, or Altair Ibn La-Ahad. I just wanted to be normal.

I climbed to the top of the church. The view was amazing. It was nearly breathtaking. I could stay up there for a while if I knew I had the time.

"_Desmond, it's nearly sunrise. Get back here."_

Ah, my warden. Lucy Stillman, the woman who at first put my ass in that crazy machine, the Animus, then got me out of Abstergo, just to put me back into another version of the Animus. It was enough to make you lose your mind. Oh wait, I am losing my mind. Sorry about that.

"I'm on my way back, Lucy. Calm down for a minute." I climbed down and headed back to the villa. The first golden rays peaked over the horizon as I slipped back into the chamber we hid in. Rebecca was at her seat in front of the three monitors for the Animus. Shaun, our resident nerd, oh excuse me, historian slash tactician, was looking at maps and things of that nature. Lucy looked at her laptop. It was a nightly thing.

The assassins that were stationed across the globe were being wiped out, and she was starting to really worry. I couldn't really blame her. I walked over to her. She lifted her head and gave me a small smile. It was halfhearted, but at least she tried. "Hey Desmond."

"Hey yourself. Have you been to sleep yet, Lucy?" I was concerned for her. She barely slept and had little to eat. It wasn't like we didn't have enough food in the hideout, she just didn't eat. It was the nerves.

She shook her head and a few strains of blond hair fell from the bun she kept it in. "Not really, but I'm fine. I just got a report that they are sending an assassin to help us. I do not know who they will be sending."

That peaked my curiosity. "A field tested assassin, or a newbie? I hope that it is not the latter."

She laughed. "No, they said they are tested. I will feel better when they get here."

Shaun looked over at us. The man grated on my nerves most of the time, but I had to deal with worse at the bar. "Oh, more people, wonderful. And where will they stay? Only a few rooms are useable in this place."

"Calm down Shaun. Just because you enjoy books more than a human does not mean you get to be sour puss. Get over it. I would personally like another to talk to. Not that you guys aren't great rays of sunshine most of the time." Rebecca rolled her eyes at the red head.

"Hey! I am usually in a good mood, unless I am stuck in that damn machine all day." I glared at her, but not mean like. I knew it was all in good fun.

Rebecca smirked. "Uh huh. When you are not running around the town as well. At least you get to leave this hole." She turned her blue eyes on Lucy.

Lucy shrugged. "Get out if you want, but I am not watching Baby for you. That is your machine."

The brunette snorted. "Yeah, yeah. You are just lucky I love my Baby." She patted the chair next to her.

The damned machine was the bane of my existence. I hated what it was doing to my mind. I was having problems telling my memories from the memories of Ezio, and that of Altair. That's what drove Subject 16 to madness and eventually painting the walls in my cell at Abstergo, in his own blood. I did not want that to happen to me.

I did not let anyone know how bad the illusions were, or the memory overlap was. I never let on that I was slowly losing what little sanity I had.

"Hey Desmond. Earth to Desmond."

I turned and looked at Rebecca. "Yeah? Sorry, lost in thought."

"Must be some deep thoughts. You had a vacant look in your eyes." Rebecca looked him in the face.

I waved her off. "Can't be too deep. Just ask Shaun, I am a heathen." I grinned at the other man.

"You are that. Now, I have important work to get to, and I believe you have a date with a chair, Desmond." He turned back to his maps.

I groaned. I did not want to go back in that damned thing yet. I was enjoying reality. I was about to open my mouth to protest when a throwing knife embedded itself into the wall behind me. "Wow, you guys bicker more than my companions."

All four of us turned and looked at the person standing in the doorway. She smiled at me as she made her way down to us. "Who the hell are you?" I watched her carefully, not knowing who she was.

"Calm yourself Desmond Miles. I was sent by the guild." She stopped in front of me. Her gray eyes were hard. "My name is Alanna, and that's all you need to know."

Her voice and face seemed familiar, but I could not place it. She watched me like a hawk as I looked at her. "Have I seen you before?" The words stopped the woman in her tracks. I watched her eyes open a little wider. "You look really familiar."

She recovered quickly. "Most likely it was because I was there when Abstergo took you. I was part of the security team that was there." She walked over to the Animus. "So this is the Animus."

Rebecca looked at her. "Yeah, it is."

"Huh. I hate technology. Nothings more personal than assassinating someone the old fashion way. A knife to the back or neck." She smiled. "Anyway, I was sent here to help you keep Abstergo off your asses while you find the POE. I am just here for security."

She was different from Lucy, Shaun, or Rebecca. I could no shake the feeling that I knew her not from that day at the bar, but from long ago. Looking at her face, I thought I could see the rooftops of Masyaf, feel the hot desert air. She frowned at me as I explained the leap to her.

"_Come on, I cannot make that. I know I am supposed to, but I am not like you. I have not been doing this for years." She shook her head._

"Desmond!"

Someone yelled my name, and I blinked my eyes. Everyone was staring at me. "Sorry. I was somewhere else for a minute. What did you say?" I was losing it. Slowly and effectively losing my mind. "I think I was having another flashback of Altair."

Lucy looked at me. She had that look in her eyes. Pity. I did not want pity. I wanted my life back. "I think you are done with the Animus for the day. Maybe you need to rest."

I nodded. Maybe some rest would be good. I said my goodbyes and headed out of the sanctuary. I was curious about the vision I had. Was it really her or was it just maybe her ancestor? I wanted to know. I had to know.

As I reached my room, something in me told me to take a walk. No one would ever know. Like I'm the guy to be listening to the things in my head, but I did it anyway. Out the side window and down to the ground, I ran over to the wall and jumped. I didn't know where I was heading, but I just ran. It was like a piece of heaven to just run.

I turned the corner just in time to see a door shut. Wait! No one was supposed to be in the town. As quietly as I could I got to the door. My hand was on the handle when it flew open; someone grabbed the front of my hoodie, pulled me in, and slammed me up against the wall.

"Who are you boy? Speak quickly."

That voice. Oh shit! I really am losing my mind. I looked at the face that belonged to the voice. Amber colored eyes bore into mine. I looked into the face of Altair Ibn La-Ahad, a man who had been dead for 900 and some odd years. I couldn't help it. I screamed.

**I loved that part. Well, wouldn't you do the same thing if you just saw someone that you thought was dead and you were losing you mind? Thank you for all the new reveiws. I promise I will get back into the swing if things. Weekends are terribly busy at my house. I had eight kids in my house on Friday night, then five on Saturday, and I was cleaning the house yesterday. It hasn't left much time. Sorry. I will hopefully get another chapter done today. (Crossing my fingers and toes) Until later.**


	9. Chapter 8

It was the strangest thing standing back in Monterigionni. I had no intentions of coming back, but yet here I stood, talking to three people who barely passed as assassins in my eyes. The people in this time were soft. Depending on their technology more than their own senses. I had left Altair and Ezio in the town. I did not want them here just yet. I had heard through the assassin grapevine that Desmond was a descendant of the two. I knew the boy was just like the two men I had known for too many years. He was as stubborn and pig headed as Altair, but had Ezio's agility and speed.

I listened to the briefing the blond, Lucy I believe, was giving me. She told me what they were up to, and how Desmond fit into the whole puzzle.

_"Alanna, you need to get back here. We have a situation."_

Great. That's all I needed today. I wouldn't doubt if it was the guys fighting over something stupid like the time they argued about who had killed more Templars. I shook my head. I turned to Lucy. "I will be back. My team is calling me for an update. I have two guys here with me patrolling. Let me check in with them and I will return."

I didn't wait for a response. I took off outside. "Alright Ezio, what seems to be the problem? What are you two fighting over now?" I answered his call as soon as I knew no one could hear me.

_"We are not fighting, but I am trying to keep Altair from running the boy through. You know the one you were sent here to protect. He stumbled upon us. Altair has him trapped against the wall."_

Ah damn. Just when I think things couldn't get any more fun, shit like this comes up and bites my ass. Sighing, I took off in a dead run. "Where are you?"

_"Your old place. We thought it would be the best place to lay low."_

Another place I had no intentions of seeing on this trip. "I will be there in a minute. Do not let him run Desmond through. We might need him alive, and I have something to tell you two when I get there."

I took to the roofs. It was a straight shot to my old place that way. Dodging and weaving around the derelict chimneys and the construction equipment, I made it there in record time. Dropping through the old skylight, I watched the dust swirl in the morning sun's rays. I exited the room that I had once called my own and saw Altair, Ezio and Desmond in the foyer.

"Let him go." I walked down the stairs and laid my hand on Altair's shoulder. "I do not want to explain why there is a dead body in here, and why we are still alive to too many people."

"He should not have trespassed." Altair growled at me, but released Desmond anyway.

I shook my head, and then focused on Desmond. "You okay?" I smiled at him.

He looked at me, eyes wide and slightly unfocused. Well, that might happen when you see two people you thought were dead, standing in front of you. "What in the hell is going on? How are they alive?"

I chuckled. "It's a long and complex story. Needless to say, it started with that thing you guys are hunting. We have kind of become guardians of it."

Desmond stood against the wall, watching his two ancestors. "This is nuts! This cannot be happening. I cannot be standing here, talking to you. I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming."

"This is no dream _bambino_. We are here, breathing, in front of you. Alanna, or myself will not harm you, but him on the other hand," he pointed to Altair, "has anger management problems. Has been like that for many years."

Altair looked over at the Italian, raising his middle finger to him. "Ha ha, Ezio. If I recall, you were the one hell bent of killing everyone in Roma until you got to Cesare. If that is not anger issues, I do not know what is."

I turned and looked at both of them. "Just stop, you two, before you drive the poor boy to a heart attack. You two are scary enough, and the bickering does not help matters any." I got the double middle finger from both. I just rolled my eyes at them. We had been doing this off and on for centuries.

I turned my attention back to Desmond. He was starting to slink towards the door. "You know, if you run, they will just chase you down." He stopped in his tracks. "Now, come and sit down and I will tell you what you need to know."

He eyed me warily, but did as I asked. I lead him into the living room. Some of the furniture was still there. I took a seat in the chair, Altair stood over by the window, Ezio watched us from the door, and Desmond took the small chaise lounge. "Now, what the hell is going on?" His voice was even, but his eyes betrayed what he was feeling. It was easy to read the eyes of men these days. Uncertainty was clear in their chocolate depths.

I looked at the men that had become my friends and allies. Ezio nodded his approval, but Altair looked at me with that stare. "Ezio, you know the story. Please tell Desmond about it. I think I need to have a talk with him." I pointed to the grump in the corner.

"_Molto bene_. I shall do my best." Ezio smiled that lopsided smile he had.

"_Grazie mio fratello_." I smiled back at him. I then turned to Altair. "Can we talk please?"

He walked out of the room and I had no choice but to follow. He walked out the door and waited for me to catch up. I shut the door and turned to him. "What do you want?"

"Why are you being so hateful towards everyone?" I glared at him. He glared right back.

"You seem to want to tell everyone in the world about us, like we are some walking freak show. I came to help you keep the Apple hidden, not give it to them." He growled at me.

"I have no intentions of letting them have it. I do not want any more people like us. As for telling people, I believe it was you that convinced me to tell our story to Ezio. I did not want to tell, but you insisted." I was not taking the fall for this. He was intentionly picking a fight with me, and I was not going to back down.

"Now, we are telling that boy inside. If you have not intentions of giving it to them, then why tell him? Knock him out; tell him it was a bad dream." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Oh he was starting to piss me off. I clinched and unclenched my hands, trying to calm myself before I did something that I would regret later. I got my voice under control. I looked up at him. "He is from your bloodline, Altair. He has a right to know. He would have found out sooner or later. They have a machine called the Animus. It allows the user to relive the memories of their ancestors. That is why he was freaked out. He thought you guys should be dead."

That stopped him. He looked at me like I had two heads. "The machine can do what?"

I sighed. I knew very little of the working of the machine. "I don't know all the aspects of it. All I know is that the user can see everything his ancestors saw. It uses the persons DNA. That is all I know. Now, if you are done, can we get back in there and get Desmond back to the villa before the others realize he is gone?" I turned to head back in. My hand was on the latch when he spoke again.

"Alanna, I'm sorry."

I faced him. "For what? You have done nothing wrong. You were just voicing your opinion. I should learn to listen to you and Ezio before I make choices that affect us all."

"It is not that. I should not have left you that morning. I should have stayed. Maybe things would have been different between us now. Maybe you wouldn't have left." I could see the regret on his face and hear it in his words. I wanted to run to him and say it was okay, then go back to the way we once were. But I couldn't. I made a promise to myself many years ago that I would not run back to him again. I would uphold that promise.

I lied to him. It took everything in me to lie and keep it convincing. "That is water under the bridge. Things happen and we both knew what we were doing would not last as long as we do. I am just glad we can now talk with it not being a fight. There is now nothing to be sorry for." The words were sour on my tongue, but I had to do it. I would not fall for him again.

I walked quickly back in. I could not be out there with him any longer. I headed back over to Desmond and Ezio. Desmond looked up at me first. "So, you are the oldest."

"_Si_. That I am. I was the first awaken. I was the first victim of the Apple. I now see it as my job to keep others from sharing the same fate. Some people, who shall remain nameless, do not know how to listen." I shot Ezio a look.

He shrugged. "My mother always had a problem with that as well. I do not listen well. But you enjoy having me around."

I rolled my eyes. He was such a show off. Even now, he still was like a child at heart. I liked that about him. I had lost my child like qualities in the Crusades. It was a rougher time back then. "Yeah well, I guess I am just stuck with you then."

He winked. "You like it, _Madonna_, admit it."

I looked at him, a smile on my face. I had not used my native tongue in many years. "أنت أبله (You are an idiot)"

He looked at me confused. I knew he did not know Arabic. I just kept smiling. "What did you say? You know I cannot speak your native tongue."

Desmond smiled. "She called you an idiot, Ezio."

I looked at him, so did Ezio. "You speak Arabic? Not many do. Well, not the form I just spoke. It is an older dialect, from my time."

"It's one of the side effects of the Animus. It is called the Bleeding Affect. I retain things from my time in the Animus. Like fighting abilities, different languages, the Eagle vision you guys have." He shifted slightly in his chair. I knew there was something he was hiding. I wanted to know it, but I would not be pushy. I would wait.

"That's pretty cool. Well, at least one other person will understand me when I go off on one of my tirades. I won't have to have Altair sit there and translate for me. Oh and as for the Eagle Vision. I don't have that." I confessed.

Now it was my turn to be stared at. I forgot I never told Ezio. "I thought all assassins had it." Desmond spoke first.

"Only true blooded assassins have it. Alanna was a petty thief before she came to us." Altair strolled quietly into the room.

"Thank you for that, Altair. I love it when you rub it in my face of what I once was." I couldn't help but be mad at him. He would always let me know I was not like him in many ways. He did not do it to be mean sometimes, but he still did it.

"It's the truth and part of your past. Get over it. So you do not have the vision, but you have us beat on speed. It is who you are." He laid his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. I knew what he spoke was the truth.

I just sighed and shook his hand off. "Come on Desmond. We had better get you back before they check on you. I do not want to explain this to the others."

The younger man stood and brushed the dust off his jeans. "You guys hanging around for a while?"

"Yeah. We are here to protect you from the Templars that hunt you. We are the best at what we do." Altair did not move. He stood at my side. I wanted to move away, but I stayed right where I was.

"Okay. I really would like to learn more about what happened to you three." He looked at the three of us.

The guys nodded and I did the same. "Come on." I headed for the door. Desmond followed.

**I noticed I have not been doing translations. Well, except on the Arabic. **

**Molto bene = very well**

**Grazie mio fratello = thank you my brother**

**Si = yes**

**Madonna = lady**

**Bambino = baby**

**There is nothing going on between Ezio and Alanna besides some harmless flirting. Thought I would clear that up right now. Desmond is a little OOC, but he will be back to normal next chapter. Heads up. I will not be uploading a new chapter until the 8****th****. I am extremely high on my internet usage. I only get 10GB a month and I am sitting at 9.76GB. One more day. I will have two chapters done by then. See ya on the 8****th****.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. I had a job interview again. Yea! It is with UPS. I am so happy. Anyway, I also had to go add parts to this chapter. It was kind of short. So, on with the show!**

I watched the days pass just as they always have done. Desmond went into the Animus at the same time every day, and they left him in there for hours at a time. I watched him slowly lose slight handholds on reality at times. He would act like Altair at times, then switch to Ezio. It was unnerving to say the least. I mean, I spent the majority of my time divided between the two older assassins and the younger ones. I saw all of them every day.

Finally, one day I walked into the sanctuary to be greeted by Rebecca. "We found it last night." She looked up from her monitors at me.

Well, this was not what I wanted to hear. I did not want them to find it. They were not supposed to find it. I nodded. "Where is it?" Ezio had already told me the hiding location. I wanted to hear if they were right.

"Under the coliseum. In the Temple of Juno." Lucy walked up behind me. "We are heading there in a little bit. We have to get it before Abstergo finds it out."

Well shit! This was not going good. I had to let Altair and Ezio know. We had to get to it first. "I will get my things together. When should we meet up?"

"In fifteen minutes, at the front gate." She turned and started helping Shaun break down his station.

I ran out the door like the hounds of hell were on my heels. I scaled the building and dropped into Desmond's room. He looked up when he heard my feet hit the stone. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"What the hell happened Desmond? You were supposed to throw them off track. They are going after it, and I cannot stop them. This is really bad." I paced the room. I hated to pace, but it made me feel a little better to move around.

I heard him sigh. "I had to Alanna. Everything was recorded. I tried, I really did."

Stopping my pacing, I looked at him. I had asked much from him, and gave so little back. "I'm sorry. I know you tried. We should have gone and got it when this mess started. Now, I guess the guys are heading to get it while I keep Lucy and the others busy."

"Why don't you just let us get it? None of us are going to use it. We just want to keep it away from Abstergo." He placed the last bit of his clothing in the duffel bag.

I laughed at him. "And what do you think we were doing? Altair and I were on the run from them. He never used it besides as reference. I had never touched it before that day. Ezio was protecting it from the Templars as well. He used it to get into a few places, but nothing that would harm anyone. It destroyed us, Desmond. Do you think any of us want to live forever? We cannot die, we heal incredibly fast, and poison does no good. Believe me, I tried everything to die. I have drowned myself, shot myself, hung myself, ran a dagger through my heart, and yet I have no scars. Nothing to show for the events in my life."

He just watched me, not saying a word. I glared at him. "You do not want this. Believe me when I say, I am trying to protect you guys."

"Why though? You could wash your hands clean of all this. Just leave and let us do what we are going to do. We will keep it safe. It will go back to the Assassins." He stepped towards me.

The blades on my wrist extended. I would not give up without a fight. It was not in me. I pointed one at him. "Listen to me, boy. I have been alive for too many years. I will not walk away from this. You guys will not get that damned thing as long as I take a breath. It will cause too many problems. I will not watch it destroy someone else. Not as long as I can help it."

He held up his hands. "Fine, you win. I will not let Lucy and the others know what is going on."

I slid the blades away, and pressed the talk button on my ear piece. "Hey, who's on listening duty right now?"

Altair came back_. "That would be me. Where the hell are you? That crew is loading things into the van. What is going on?"_

"They found the location. You and Ezio have to get to it first. I will by you some time to get there." I walked over to the window and looked over the town. I knew where he was hiding. "I am in the villa right now, by the way."

"_I know, I see you. You are with the boy."_ He spat at the last part. For some reason, he did not like it when I talked to Desmond.

I snickered. "Oh Altair, are you jealous?"

"_I have no reason to be. He is clearly not as experience as myself. _Wow he was dense.

"Not many are as experienced as you, but the arrogance in your voice is overwhelming. Now, you need to get Ezio and get a move on. I am only going to be able to buy you an hour at most." I jumped up on the window ledge. I looked back at Desmond. "I will be back. Just join the others when you are finished."

He walked over and touched my arm. "Hey, be careful. I rather enjoy talking to you and Ezio. Altair, not so much. He kind of scares me a little. Don't know if he wants to kill me or ignore me."

I laughed, and then heard a growl in my ear. I didn't realize I had left the speaker on. _"Get out of there now woman, before I end my line today."_

"Oh calm down. We are not together, we never have. You have no reason to tell me what to do, so shut up." I smiled at Desmond. "Sorry, he is being a prick. I had better go." I jumped down to the ground and sprinted to the truck. Rebecca was handing boxes to Shaun on the inside.

"Ah, so good of you to join us once more. I thought you were leaving." Shaun took the box that he was offered and stacked it atop another.

"Sorry Shaun, you can't get rid of me that easily. I was told to protect you until you got the Apple and that is what I am going to do." I smiled at him.

"Oh goody. So, where is your team at? If you have one that is." He looked at me. There were times that I would have rather given myself a home lobotomy than talk to him.

"They're around. They are assassins. They kill from the dark. They are watching right now. Would you like me to show you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. The man grated on my nerves.

"By all means. Let's see if they are out there." He sat down on the tail of the truck.

I hit the talk button once more. "Hey Allen, you there?"

"_For crying out loud. I am here and I can see you. What do you want me to do? Kill the red head? He is rather annoying."_

"No, nothing like that. I need you to show them that you are around." I chuckled. At least he was not jealous. "How about throwing a knife somewhere? I think that will show him."

"_I know the perfect place and it will buy us some time to get to Rome before you do."_

"Proceed then." I stepped back from the truck. "Just give him a moment to get into position."

A knife flew through the air and embedded itself into the rear tire of the trunk. The tire went flat almost instantly_. "You had better get me my knife back, woman."_

"Asshole." I turned to Shaun. "Better? I do have a team here." With that I walked over, pulled the knife out of the tire, and slipped it into my boot.

"Oh what the hell? You are going to help change that." Shaun walked over to look at the now flat tire.

"Nope. I have other things to do. You wanted a demonstration. You got one. I have no control over where he threw it." I walked off. I could hear him calling me everything but my name, and I did not bother me. I had been called worse.

"_You know, you are a bitch."_

"Gee, you have known me how long and you are just now figuring this out?" I kind of chuckled. He always liked to state the obvious. I heard him laugh on the other end. I looked up at the wall and saw him running along the edge. He jumped down to the roof and into an ally. I ran over and met him.

"Give me my knife back." He held out his hand.

I was feeling a little frisky and playful. I know I shouldn't tease him, but I did anyway. I put my hands on my hips. "Get it yourself."

"Woman, do not tempt fate with me." He growled. "It has been awhile."

I rolled my eyes. Let's not go there. I have not been with someone in a while too. "You don't scare me. Get over it. Now, if you want the knife, get it yourself."

He stepped closer to me. "Give it back."

"No." I smiled. I liked playing games with him. It was kind of fun.

Before I could even take a step back, he grabbed the front of my shirt, and pushed me into the wall. My eyes widened as he glared down at me, I didn't know what he was going to do. His lips crashed down on mine with such force that I could taste the coopery flavor of blood in my mouth. I hadn't thought about what was going to happen when I started this game, and now was not the time to finish it.

He pulled back and the glare was still there. He had not let go of my shirt. "I will not play this game with you. I do not know what you want from me, but I will not let you trick me. Now, give me my knife back."

"It's in my boot." When he released me, I reached down, and took it out of my boot. "Here."

He plucked it from my hand, and placed it back where it belonged. "Thank you." He turned to leave, and that is when I lost it.

"You are an arrogant prick. I wish sometimes I had left you in that tomb all those years ago. I do not understand you sometimes. You are hot then cold as the artic. Make up your mind. You have done nothing but hurt me since you woke up. Why did I even come back?" I yelled at his back. I had been asking myself that question for a while now.

He turned around and faced me. "I do not know why you came back. It was Ezio's idea to find you. I could have cared less. You have always been a thorn in my side since you first set foot into the halls of Masyaf. The only reason I trained you was because I saw potential in you. You were nothing more than a pawn."

I stepped back from him, eyes wide. I could not believe what he had just said. His words were like physical blows to me. I held back the tears. I would not cry in front of him. "So, everything that happened between us was just for you to have release? I was just your pawn then?" My voice was low, nearly on the verge of breaking.

"Yes." His solitary word did it.

I didn't know what else to do, so I ran. Back to the house and grabbed my bag. I ignored Ezio's words, and I fled. I wanted nothing to do with either one of them. I grabbed the motorcycle that was by the truck and fired it up. The tears stayed in check for now, but I did not know how long they would stay that way. I would not cry in front of anyone.

Lucy walked up to me. "The truck is loaded and a new tire on it. Why did your man throw a knife into it?"

I looked at her. "He doesn't like Shaun. Don't worry; he will not be following us to Rome. I will go on ahead. Make sure the area is clear." I put the helmet on and raced out the gates. I did not want to stay a moment longer there. The tears ran tracks down my face as the tires of the bike ate up the miles.

**I have caused more drama between Alanna and Altair. Don't worry, it won't last. Ezio will meet someone as well in the next coming chapters. Next is the climatic part of Brotherhood. I hope to hell you have played the game. If not, sorry. It will be changed a bit to serve my story, but it's my story so I stick my tongue out at you. (Smiles) Love you all for the reviews. I have been keeping track of them from my husband's phone. On to chapter 10. It will be Altair this time. **


	11. Chapter 10: Altair

I watched her leave. Dust followed her path as I lost sight of her over the rise. I should have followed her. Told her I was sorry. I could not, because of the visions. I had been reading the pages of the codex that I written nearly a thousand years ago. The visions the Apple had given me came back in force. I saw the world burn. I did not want her to fall for me any more than she already had. Alanna gave everything she did her all. I did not want to be a distraction in the battle to come.

I laid my head against the stone wall and sighed. I was an idiot. I knew it, and I accepted that.

"What did you do to her?"

I lifted my head and looked at the annoying man I called blood relation. "What do you mean?" My voice sounded weary, like I had no sleep, which was true. I had not slept much the previous night.

"She ran in, grabbed her things, and was gone before I could speak to her." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

"Why do you think I did anything to her? She wants us to head to Rome and get the Apple before they do." I looked back at the horizon. I could still see some of the dust from her tires.

"I know you had a hand in her running again. She was on the verge of tears. She only cries for you. She has been in love with you for a very long time. I would have hoped you would have seen it on your own." Ezio shook his head. "You are too fixated on things that happened behind you, when you should be looking at the things in front of you."

I knew she loved me. I had heard her many of times as she would drift off to sleep next to me. She would always say it. I just had never responded. I should have, but didn't. "I know her feeling for me, Ezio, but we cannot go down that road right now."

"You are stubborn. If now is not the time, when? Years from now, when she has figured out a way to die? She has attempted it before. Many times I might add. Hanging, poison, blades, water. Every time she wakes up with not a scar. She will find a way, and you will only have yourself to blame. Now let's go. The others are leaving. I know the quick roads. We should get there before any of them." He walked to the edge and jumped down.

I stood there in silence. I had not known she was trying to kill herself. Why? I knew she was unhappy, but to end it? I did not understand. I shook my head to clear it and followed Ezio off the wall. I ran to the car we had out back and got in. Our gear was already in the back, so we took off.

The ride was in silence. Ezio did not look at me, nor I him. Alanna really was the only common ground we had. I was her once lover and Ezio had become her confidant. It seemed she told him everything in the span if a few days. She would hardly look at me, but the moment she does, I lash out. I did so because I was frustrated. Too many things going through my head, and all involved her.

We made it to Rome in record time. It also didn't hurt that Ezio drove like a madman. If I could die, I might have been a little nervous.

We pulled up outside the locked gates. Getting out of the car, I looked at the hulking structure that I had never given two glances at before. Inside was the object I despised more than Templars. It made me what I am now.

"Come on. It's going to be a long journey. Hopefully I remember the way." Ezio picked the lock on the gate and swung it open.

I followed him in. "You had better know the way. I do not want to be lost in here forever, and for us, that is a long time."

Ezio laughed. "I think you made a joke. That is good coming from a stiff like you. I didn't even think you knew what humor was."

I extended my blade, using it as the middle finger. "Ha, ha, you Italian asshole. I may not tell jokes like you, but I do get humor." I jumped across some beams behind him.

"Well, you never laugh. You hardly smile. What else am I to think?" He turned the corner sharply, and I barely had a chance to follow.

It was a long trip indeed. We jumped all over the bowels of the ancient coliseum. It was insane on the complexity of the labyrinth below. I was slightly amazed that he remembered the way after so many years. I nearly gave a sigh of relief when we came to the doors to the temple.

Ezio walked up to the door. "It won't open."

I stared at him. "Now is not the time for jokes. Open it." My temper was already high, and he was not helping it.

"I am trying, but the damn thing will not open. I have said the password. I know that is it. It will not open for me." He looked at me, near panic was on his face.

"Shit! How in the world are we to get in now? Is there another way in?" I glared at the door. It was becoming a pain in the ass. Why was everything in my life right now grating on my nerves?

_"Hey, you guys make it down there?"_ Alanna. Her voice was low, so she must be with the others.

"Yeah, but the door will not open."

_"Well that's just great. Get it open now. Desmond is on his way down, and with his speed, he will be there soon. Get in that damn door and get that thing out of there."_

"Woman, if I could, I would, but the door will not open for us." I growled. My fuse was getting shorter and shorter.

_"Quit calling me woman. I have a name, you dick, use it."_

"Fine, Alanna, the door won't open and we can't get the damn thing. Happy?" I massaged my temple. I felt a headache coming.

_"No, because I am talking to you."_

Great, now she was back to hating me. I should have known that was going to happen when I said those things to her. "Tough, you're kind of stuck with me. Now, how far are you?"

_"I am following Desmond, but he is one hard person to keep up with. He has Ezio's memory of this damn maze. I am flying blind. The other three are trying to find another way down."_

I turned to look at Ezio. He was banging on the door. "You know it won't open that way."

He glared back at me. "Yeah, but it makes me feel better. Any ideas from Alanna?"

"You have any ideas?" I called over the line.

_"Not unless you have any dynamite."_

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes and looked around the chamber. There was no other ways in that I could see.

"I wasn't joking."

"Look, I know you hate me right now, but could you please get rid of the attitude? It is not helping matters." I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing. I would not let this spat blow what little calm I had. "We need ideas."

_"I don't have one."_

I turned to Ezio, was now sitting on the floor. "What do you suggest?"

He looked up at me. "We get the hell out of here before they find us, or throw everything out, demand Desmond open the door, and then take the POE. That is where I am now."

It wasn't the best idea, but it wasn't the worst either. "I guess that is what we are doing. I have no more ideas and Alanna said to blow it open. I do not have any dynamite and I am guessing you do not either."

"Nope. I left it in my other pants pocket." He smiled.

"Then I guess we wait here." I sat down next to him. "I hate when we come to a standstill."

Ezio let out a small chuckle. "I know, mio amico, you do not like to be idle. That is one of your flaws. You must learn to stop and look at things before proceeding. I was the same way before I became a detective."

He still slipped into the Italian every once in a while. It was second nature, just like when I got frustrated, I would go to my native tongue as well. "I will never change that. It has been too long."

"You just chose not to change." He leaned against the doors. "Just like you do with Alanna. I know Desmond likes her."

I could not help but frown. The boy was far too young for her. "I know."

"You are jealous, Altair. You should just tell her how you feel. She will take you back." He looked at me.

"Doubtful. I said some rather hurtful thing to her. Besides, I do not want her to be distracted in the fight to come." I rested my head against the doors behind me. The words were hollow in my own ears. I wanted her to know how I felt, but I could not do it. Not yet.

I heard him sigh. "I have read your visions. I know what you saw. The future is not set in stone. In your time with the Apple, did you see yourself as you are now?" I shook my head. "Then, do you think that maybe you saw just one version of the events left to come? Maybe we were supposed to be the way we are now. The Apple was looking for guardians to protect it. It has only chosen our bloodline."

"Then why Alanna? She has no relation to us. She was just there. I brought her into this." I did not know what to think anymore. I had lost everything that I held dear at one point. Now, that I found someone again, I chose to chase them off than to stay with them. "When did you become all wise? It's annoying."

Ezio did not get a chance to answer. I heard the footsteps come down the corridor. There were far too many to be just that of Desmond and Alanna. The other three were with them. I did not want them here, not now. I pulled the hood up over my face, and Ezio did the same.

The five of them came around the corner, and stopped in their tracks. Alanna scowled at me. "Everyone, meet my team, Eric Michaels and Allen Turner." She turned to the others. "This is Lucy Stillman, Desmond Miles, Rebecca Crane, and Shaun Hastings."

"How did they get down here?" Lucy, the blond, looked at us.

"They followed us. When we stopped in the chapel, they continued on." Her tale was convincing because she turned from us and towards the door.

"Alright Desmond, let's get this thing and get out of here before Abstergo finds us."

The younger man walked up to the door. "72" The doors opened wide for him to enter the inner chamber of the room. In the center sat the object that haunted me for nearly a millennia. The Apple gleamed in the strange lighting of the room.

Desmond, it seemed was the only one that could get to the cursed thing. I stood with the others as he did the maze of switches and levers to get to the platforms. Finally, the stairs rose from the ground and allowed access to the artifact.

The seven of us walked the steps. When we reached the top, Alanna walked over to it. "I'm sorry, but you four are not taking it. I cannot allow it."

"What are you going on about? We are taking the Apple back with us to the Assassins. The Templars cannot have it." Shaun stepped forward to challenge her.

"It is a long story and I shall not go into it. Needless to say, you will not lay a hand on it." I watched her reach for the Apple, but Desmond grabbed it first.

Everything froze. I could hear, see, and smell, but my body would not respond. I could not move. No one, it seemed could. I tried to move something, but it was like I was frozen. The apple glowed in the boy's hand. I could hear a voice, but could not make out what was being said. I watched in horror as Desmond's blade extended.

The Apple. It was forcing him. Controlling his actions. It wanted something, and only from him. It chose him, but for what I did not know. It had chosen me, Alanna, and Ezio for immortality, but it wanted something different for him.

His movements were jerky and not his own. He walked over to Lucy, and to my horror, buried the blade in her gut. She never moved, but as the blade exited, the world began to spin and grow dark. The last thought to pass through my mind was this was how it was before my deep sleep.

**I am sorry. I have been quite lazy. I had this done last night, but I went back and changed some things. My husband has been replaying AC:2 and Brotherhood. It has been reminding me of things. So, now the question about Alanna and Altair has been answered, and Desmond stabbed Lucy. So, now it has come to the end of Brotherhood and onto new areas. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 11

Waking up with a massive headache, a sore body, and what feels like you have slept on the ground all night would put anyone on edge. But when you wake up in a white room with nothing but a bed, you really know you are about to have a really bad day. Well, that is where I am at now. I passed out in the underground temple of the goddess Juno, and now wake up in this room. I have not the slightest idea of where I am, or what happened to anyone else.

Standing, I notice that my clothes are different. Gone were my comfortable black soft soled boots, my knives, blades, and gun. I wore white pants and tee shirt. I hated white. I had worn it for too many years when I was first inducted into the Order. I mainly wore black these days.

As I looked around the room for signs of anything I could use as a weapon or any clue where I was, a door opened and three men walked in. "Ms. Dowd, come with us."

"No." I glared at them. I was not going anywhere with them until I knew some things. Namely, where I was. "Where the hell am I?"

"Assassin Headquarters in Europe. Now come with us. The Grand Master wants to talk to you." The big one on the right was the one talking to me.

"Whatever." I followed them out and down the hall. They brought me to a room full of maps and books. A man with salt and pepper hair looked up from his desk and smiled at me.

"Ah, you must be Alanna. I have heard good things about you." He stood and crossed the room. "A pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, but I just stared at it.

"I am not here for pleasantries. What the hell is going on?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I was in no mood to play games. I wanted answers. "Where is everyone else?"

He smiled larger and walked back to his desk. "Direct and to the point. I like that. Something I would expect from a disciple of Altair."

His words caught me off guard. What in the world was going on? "What are you going on about?" I was shaken up. No one knew the truth in the Order, except for Ezio, and I could not see him talking.

He chuckled and picked up a disk. "You should not tell people your story if you do not want others to find out. Mr. Miles was placed back in the Animus after the incident in the Temple. His memories of the days following the incident were watched. We know about you, Altair Ibn La 'Ahad, and Ezio Auditore. We know about what the Apple has done to you. What I want to know is how?"

I looked him in the eye. "I don't know what you are talking about." I was hoping he believed my bluff. I had not gone all these years in secrecy, just to have a damned machine spill my life story.

"Oh Alanna, you are not a great liar. Your comrades have told me the same thing you just said. Maybe I should bring them in here with you. Would that make you more comfortable? For you to know they are okay?" He sat in his chair, and touched a button on his desk. "Please have Turner and Michaels brought in again."

I glanced at the room. Maps and books filled the room. It was similar to Altair's study back at Masyaf. "Why were we brought here? What happened to the others?"

"They are fine. Ms. Stillman is recovering well; Mr. Hastings is assisting us with Desmond, as well as Ms. Crane. It was them that signaled us to get you guys." He looked at his computer. "Before you ask, the Piece of Eden is safely locked away. No one has touched it except Desmond. He would not release it. You and your companions would not wake up until we could get it from him. Tell me, will he be like you?"

"I told you already, I don't know what you are talking about. I was sent to protect their team from Abstergo. I brought Turner and Michaels because they are my friends and I can trust them." I really did not like this guy.

Before he could make another comment, the doors opened once more. They marched Altair and Ezio in, wearing handcuffs. "You may take them off of them. They will not cause any more harm to anyone. Correct gentlemen?"

"Sure, whatever you say." Altair held out his hands and the guard took the cuffs off him and Ezio.

"You may leave again." The older man looked at us. After the guards left, he smiled at me. "Now that they are here, would you like to talk now?"

I rolled my eyes. "There is nothing to say."

"Oh come now. You know I speak the truth. I have the proof right here." He held the disk up once more.

"You are going to believe the memories of someone that has been in that damned machine and as seen the lives of his ancestors? That's insane." Ezio spoke up. He stood to my right, while Altair was on my left.

As much as I hated my old master right now, it was nice to have them there. I was glad they stood at my side. I would not back down. I would keep up the game.

The new Grand Master just shook his head. "You would be better off just telling the truth. I would make it easier on you and you would get your weapons back. It is that simple."

"Uh huh and when we tell you what you think you want to know, you would treat us like lab rats. We have told you want you will know and that is final. As for our weapons, we can take them back at any time. Make no mistake about that." Altair smirked at the man. Now I was remembering what drew me to him. "Your three men that are in the infirmary can attest to that."

The man just smiled. "You are trained more than my men. Far too many years you have had to hone your skills. I believe you could take this place apart, but do you fair against bullets?"

"I do fairly well at getting around them." The cockiness in his voice was back.

"I really wish you would just drop it. We are not what you think we are. We are not who you want us to be. We are just assassins like you. The people that you are thinking of died many years ago. Now, can we leave?" Ezio stepped forward and laid a hand on the man's desk. They stared each other down.

"No. You will be my guests until the truth can be revealed." He pressed the button for his guards. They walked in. "Please take them back to their rooms."

I knew we would do better together than apart. We would not be able to get out if we were divided. "Wait! I will reveal one thing if you promise to keep us together."

"Ah a bargain. Very well, Alanna, you have my attention." He raised his hand to the men behind us.

I looked from the men at my side to the man in front of me. "You want the truth, correct?" He nodded. "I want my things and my friends. You release our things and keep us together, oh and let me see the Apple. I want to make sure it is safe. You do this and I will give you what you want."

He stroked his chin in thought. The offer I just threw out onto the table was what he wanted, but I would not give him the truth. I would not let him know what happened. Hell, you can't tell what you do not know. "Very well, you will have your request. Chose the first thing you want."

"My friends. We stay together." I stood straight and tall, but standing between Ezio, who was 6'1" and Altair, who was 6', I was rather short at only 5'7".

"Done. Now, tell me what I want to know."

"My name is Alanna Dowd, and I was trained by Altair, like you said, but Turner is not him. I am the only one that is immortal." I knew if they had Ezio and Altair it couls spell trouble. I was just some poor smuck that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. "I don't know what happened that day. I was knocked out, then woke up like I am now. Nothing more to tell. Now that you know. I want it all."

"See, now that wasn't so hard." He looked to his guards. "Take them to the men's room. All of them. Make sure they get fed." He turned back to me. "I will allow you to have your weapons back when you tell me more." He turned his back to us, dismissing us. I turned and followed the guards out.

As soon as they got us back to the room and locked us in, I slid down the wall, resting my head on my knees. "This is it. Most likely in the morning they will let you go, but I will not be able to leave. I want you to get the others out of here. Don't worry about me."

Ezio knelt in front of me. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted it so our eyes would meet. "We will not leave without you. We are a family, no matter how dysfunctional we are."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Ezio, I needed to hear something like that."

He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and was pulled up off the ground. "Now, how are we going to get out of this mess?"

Altair moved from his place in the corner. "Someone small and light needs to get in the vents, or unless one of you know how to bypass the electrical lock." He watched me with those eagle eyes.

Ezio raised his hands in the air. "Don't look at me. I am a detective, not a computer nerd."

I sighed. "I know a little about locks. I am in the security field." I walked over and looked at the key pad. Something was off about it. "Guys, I really don't think we are with the Assassins."

They both looked at me. "Why do you say that?" Ezio asked as he walked over to where I stood.

"I have been on the inside of Abstergo. I have seen their security. This is extremely similar. I don't know why I didn't see this in my room. Well, that may be because I was in my room for 10 minutes after I woke. I didn't explore the whole thing." I looked from the keypad, back to the guys. "We really need to get out of here now."

"I agree. We will not leave you to the Templars." Altair touched my shoulder. "We also have to get the others. As much as I dislike the red head and Desmond."

I rolled my eyes. "I know why you hate Desmond, but believe me when I say there is nothing between us. Never will be, and I am still pissed at you." I glared at him, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I guess I deserve that. Now, we have to think of a plan."

I looked at the keypad once again. "Cover your ears." I kicked the panel hard enough to smash it. The sirens began to wail. The three of us covered our ears and waited for the guards to show up.

**Bum bum bah! They are not with the Assassins, but with Abstergo! Oh shit what a twist! Ha ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming. Now the question is how in the world did they find them? That will come into play next. And someone for Ezio? Can it be? Yes, yes it can. See you in Chapter 12. **


	13. Chapter 12

******I'm soooooo sorry for the delay. Delay hell, this was a many month wait! I know, I know, I am a horrible person! Not really, but it fun to say things like that. Anywho, I have a brand new Acer laptop, a fresh hard drive, and 5 gigs of internet. I am good to go! I have Chapter 13 almost done. It should be up sometime tonight or early in the morning. I will warn you now, this was the last chapter I wrote on my old laptop. It is not my best work, but I did what I could to fix it. You will see the difference in writing in the next chapter. Well, on with the story.**

**Chapter 12**

Staying in a crouched position for any period of time will make your legs sore, but in this case, I was not a happy camper. I mean, for one, I was stuck in a room at Abstergo with Altair and Ezio. The first one I was pissed at and the second was so close to me that it was making me a bit claustrophobic. I nudged him with my knee.

"Would you please move an inch to your left? If they come in, we are going to be tripping over each other to get to them." I glared at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just love being so close to you, Bella."

I just rolled my eyes. Even in a life or, well in our case, temporary death, situation, he was always cracking jokes. At least he had a sense of humor, unlike our other companion, who I think wood had more personality than he did at times.

"Would you two stop it? They will be here any minute and you are clowning around. I personally, do not want to be shot today. It makes me a bit angry." Altair narrowed his amber eyes at us.

Before we could make a retort, the door slid open. Seven guards rushed it, semi-automatic sub machine guns drawn. We watched them, and in turn, they watched us. I wanted nothing more than to snap each and every one of their necks, then kick each of them for good measure. I was a little twisted that way. Hey, you try living for as many years as I have and tell me your mind does not become a bit warped. I wasn't like I went around killing everyone, just the ones that needed it, or that severely pissed me off. Just one perk of being trained in the art of killing.

The lead guard got on the walkie talkie. "One of them threw a fit and kicked the door control panel. Busted it. That was what set off the alarm. No escape attempt here."

_'Move them to a new cell. Keep on your guard though. They are extremely dangerous.'_

Hah! If they think we are dangerous without weapons, what will they do when we take their guns and make our way out of here? I smiled at the thought. This was going to be fun indeed.

"What are you smiling about, woman?" The idiot guard closest to me asked, leveling his gun with my head.

"I was just thinking about the seven ways I can kill you before your friends have a chance to react." I gave a lopsided grin.

"Seven? I can think of twelve and not break a sweat." Ezio smiled evilly.

"Hah! You two are thinking low. I know fifteen ways, and can take out two of them before they get off a shot." Altair shook his head. "Would you like to see?" He turned those eagle eyes on the men before us.

Their grips tightened on their weapons. We had them on edge. Just where they needed to be. "Now!"

Like a tightly coiled spring that had been released, we came off the floor as one. I had fought next to Altair for many years and he fought next to Ezio for nearly as many, we worked like one unit. Poetry in motion. Our moves fluid and our strikes, deadly. I grabbed the first guard's gun, slamming it into his face, while the Italian bashed two of their heads together. Altair, on the other hand, was out for blood. He snapped the neck of the first guard he grabbed, took his knife and stabbed the next man in the face. Blood poured over his hand and sprayed on his clothes.

By the time we were done, the seven men were either dead or knocked out. I looked at our handy work. "Did you really have to go all out on them?" I turned my attention to the ancient assassin. "I mean, a knife to the face? A bit much, don't you think?"

He smirked. That damn cockiness was back. "Not really. I have a feeling you were thinking of something close to what I just did."

I shrugged. He had me there. "So, what do you think our time is like before they realize their team is dead and we are on the loose?"

"A few more minutes at least." Ezio looked down at the bodies. "Take their clothes and weapons?"

"Sounds like a plan." I bent down and began to pull the boots off the first one that looked like it might fit me.

Ah, the downside of being a shorter person. Most of the things that would fit the guys would not fit on my smaller frame. I guess I would have to live with it. Sucks to be me and all that jazz. Oh well, life goes on.

After dressing and checking the weapons, we were ready to go release the rest of our merry band. "Now, where do you think the others are?" Altair checked the magazine in his gun.

"I know. Let's throw Alanna into the hall in nothing but that scraps of lace she calls undergarments and get her to ask them. I'm sure they would start drooling and think it would be an easy piece of tail." Ezio wagged his eyebrows at me.

Rolling my eyes, I pointed the 9mm Beretta I lifted from one of the men at him. "One more unhelpful thing comes from your mouth, Auditore, and so help me I will put a bullet in your head. At least that would keep you quiet for awhile."

"I rather like that idea. At least I know you would not be able to shoot one of us if we pissed you off." The Arab shook his head, but a ghost of a smile was on his lips. "Besides, I rather like those garments. They leave little to the imagination."

"And too bad you will not see them again, asshole." I walked over to the door, leaving both men standing there in the middle of the room. "You coming or what?"

They looked at each other and followed me out of the room. Now, normally sane people did not just go walking around the enemy compounds carrying dead guards' weapons and wearing their clothes, but we have already been over this. I am not normal and not quite all there. Neither are the two men with me. We are a bit off kilter if you know what I mean. Not being able to die is a plus in situations like this. They may be able to knock us out or take us down for a little bit, but to kill us? Not happening. I tried, failed and tried some more.

"We need to find a computer terminal. I might be able to hack into their system and find the others." Ezio looked down a corridor and then turned to Altair and myself.

"Since when do you hack computer systems?" I checked the other hallway. Clear. Altair kept point.

"Since I thought it would be useful and I was bored. I have a lot of free time on my hands anymore. This is the most excitement I have had in awhile." He kept looking around, but had a smile on his face.

Altair turned and looked at us. "Something is wrong. Don't ask how I know, but they should have come for us already."

I thought about that. Three assassins running around a Templar compound was a big red flag to take them down, but we had not encountered anyone as of yet. It was very odd to say the least. "You are right. We should have seen a tech or another guard at least, but it's like they all have left."

"Because they have."

We spun around to see a woman standing there, white jacket unzipped over a pair of blood red tank top, black cargo pants and a black combat boots. "Who in the hell are you?" Altair pointed the semi automatic at her.

"Calm yourself alright. My name is Jenna. I was sent here by the Brotherhood. The assholes here took a young man named Desmond Miles. I was sent to get him and retrieve any others that were still alive." She looked at us with a pair of sky blue eyes. Her sandy blond hair was braided and hung down her back. "I am guessing you are Alanna Dowd and the team that came here? They said to try and get you out alive."

"You seem sure of your skills, Jenna. They only sent you?" I relaxed a bit, but still stayed on my guard. There was still something amiss.

She laughed. "Oh no, I am here with six others. We invaded a little bit ago, but when the alarm was raised, they began to flee. I am taking it that was your handy work? The alarm I mean."

"Something like that. We raised the alarm to get the guards into the cell with us. We killed them and took their gear." Ezio watched the new woman, Jenna, but still kept his watch of the area. "Now, where are the rest of your team?"

"Trying to get Desmond out of the Animus. Rebecca is working as fast as she can, but he is not responding. They already took Shaun out." Jenna stood up straight and walked over to us. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"Where's Lucy?" Altair took a step back. He never trusted easily. He had always been that way.

"Dead. William found her when he was coming to get you guys. She had a small, but nice funeral, from what I heard. From what I learned from Rebecca, after the artifact had Desmond stab Lucy, it knocked y'all out. Abstergo found you before we did. Sorry about that. William tried his hardest to get here when Lucy told him where you were." The new woman hung her head, sighing. "Lucy was my friend. Grew up together and all. I will make sure her death is not in vain. Her work will still go on."

I looked at Ezio then Altair. The Brotherhood did not know who they were, or what we were. I didn't know what they had learned from Desmond's time in the Animus. I didn't want to rock the boat and ask. If they knew something, she probably would have said something up front. "Take us to Becca and Des. Maybe we can help."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am under orders to get you out of here."

"And most likely I outrank you. Take us to the others." I went toe to toe with her. This little whelp didn't know who she was messing with. At her age I was either about to complete my mastery or I was dead. Either way, I knew more then than she knew now.

Blue met gray in a battle of who was the bigger bitch. She may have had a good two inches on me, but I was packing a semi-automatic mac10 and a 9mm Beretta. I was sure she had a gun, but mine were at the ready. I was the bigger bitch at the moment. She knew that. "Fine, follow me."

Stepping around me, she headed at a jog down the corridor. We followed behind, but at a comfortable distance. "_Cosa pensi che stia succedendo qui, voi due?_ (What do you think is going on here, you two?)" Ezio asked as we followed Jenna deeper into the compound.

"_Non lo so, ma ho una brutta sensazione sulla fratellanza essere_ _qui. _(I do not know, but I have a bad feeling about the Brotherhood being here.)" Altair had always had doubts on what the brotherhood actually wanted. At least that's what Ezio told me. That was why he never joined back up since the early part of the nineteeth century.

"_Calmarsi. Spero che le cose saranno chiare presto._ (Calm down. Hopefully things will be clear soon.)" I gripped the gun a little tighter. I was kind of following my ex- Grand Master on this one. Something was just a tad bit off. "How much farther, Jenna?"

"Next hallway. They have everything there." She jogged around the corner and we followed. "Sorry, we have been moving through the whole compound, making sure the Templars are all gone, or dead. I like the dead part." As we came around the corner, she stopped in front of the door. "We're here."

"Then take us in." I shook my head. Did we have to tell this child everything?

She slid a key card and the door slid open with barely a whisper. Rebecca looked up from the computer monitor. "I'm so glad to see you three. I thought they were doing nasty, horrible things to you guys." She looked at us, to Desmond and back. "Considering..."

She knew. Oh shit she knew! She knew about us and was trying to tell us without letting them know. "Nope still alive, and unharmed." I smiled, but it was forced.

Rebecca could tell. "Anyway, we need to get Desmond awake, but so far no luck. He has been showing improvements, but I don't know when he will wake up."

"Jenna! We need to go!" A young man, probably not even in his twenties, came running into room.

"Mike, what is going on?" Jenna turned to the boy.

He stopped to catch his breath. "The Templars. They're back with reinforcements."

Altair raised his gun. "Let them come. I have a friend for them to meet."

The blond shook her head. "Three of you can not take on an army. We need to get out of here."

We had to buy them some time. We three were the only ones that could survive this. "Did you find the Apple when you were scouting?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They kept it in the study with the head guy here."

"Give it to us." Ezio held out his hand. I knew what he was planning. I had never used the accursed thing, but they had. They knew how it worked, and what it could do. "You have to trust us. This is the only way to save everyone."

She glared at him. "I was told to not let anyone have it, including you. I was told to take it to William and that is all."

My anger got the best of me. "Listen here you little bitch. Unless you want everyone here's death on your mind, I would listen to him. We know what we are doing. Well, they do, and I just seem to follow. It has to be this way. Don't worry, you will get it back when we are finished."

"Just listen to them. They know how the thing works." Rebecca walked over to us. "I know they can pull this off."

"Just so you know, I am completely against this." She pulled the golden orb out of her bag, and placed it in Ezio's waiting hand. It's golden light flared for a moment when it recognized the man that held it.

I knew this was going to be a bad day, and it was just about to get worse.


	14. Chapter 13: Altair

**Chapter 13: Altair**

I could tell from our mad dash out of the room that this was going to be a really bad night. Don't get me wrong, I like a good fight and all, but when it is three against God only knows how many men they brought, we are screwed. I had a feeling I was going to get shot, many times. I hate being shot. It pissed me off. Well, that and being tased. That was worse than being shot in my book. Damn electrodes. Why couldn't new go back to the dark ages where we fought with just blades and bombs. It made life easier. I hated, really hated, pulling lead out of myself.

"Would you quit acting like you are going to your death? We are going to go fight Templars, not the Chinese army." Ezio grinned as we ran like the hounds of hell were on our heels.

"Well, I am so glad that you are enjoying yourself, Ezio. I, for one, do not like to take on a bunch of guys with a few semi-automatic weapons, a knife and whatever Alanna's packing." I frowned, knowing we were so screwed.

Alanna ran next to me, hair flying behind her. "Hey, I know you are not happy, but shut the hell up. You are bitching more than a pregnant woman who is nine months along. Grow a set of balls, get your head in the game, and shut your trap, Altair."

I glanced at her. "You really are a bitch. I have a set of balls. My head is in the game, but I know that we are going to to get royally fucked in this fight. Let's count shall we. There is three of us. One of us has the Apple, I will give you that, but it is not going to save our asses from getting shot from a multitude of bullets! I personally do not want to be comatose for another week." A scowl was plastered on my face. I really was not liking the odds of this one bit.

We slid to a stop near the service elevator at the back of the building. I checked the clip in my gun and the other one on my hip. Both were full and I had three spares. Not enough to take out an army, but I could hold my own. The large hunting knife was strapped to my leg. I brought me little comfort. I wished for my hidden blade and a few hundred throwing knives. Oh and a dozen bricks of C4. That would bring a smile to my face. A crazy, sadistic smile, but a smile none the less. I really, really, wanted to smile. It had been too long.

"So, what's the game plan? I am not running in down there, weapons blazing and pray we hit something. We have to know what each of us are going to do." Alanna readjusted the strap of her gun holster. It was a bit big for her, but she was making due.

Ezio pulled out the Apple. The orb pulsed with a slight golden light. "I say we take them down with this and then put a bullet in each of their heads. Quick and painless."

I looked at the orb. It called to me, whispered my name in my head. I could feel the warm embrace of it's knowledge. I wanted to see it, to hear and see it's secrets. My hand reached out for the object. I wanted it. I had to have it.

Suddenly I was against the wall, Alanna in front of me, a gun to my head and blood running down my lip. "What in the fuck has gotten into you, Altair?"

"What?" I blinked my eyes, trying to clear my mind. Trying to figure out what had just happened.

Ezio was wiping scarlet blood from his nose, looking at me. What the fuck did I just do? I didn't have a clue. I tried to remember. I wanted to remember, but all I could recall was the call of the Apple and then the cool barrel of Alanna's gun to my temple.

"Release him, 'lanna. It was the Apple. It does it to me as well. I calls to you, wants you to take it. Since I hold it, I do not feel it's pull as bad." He wiped more blood away with the sleeve of his shirt.

She pulled back, but still kept the gun at ready. "If you two feel the pull, then why do I not? I have never felt anything but malice towards that damn thing."

"That is one question I do not have the answer for. I wish I did, then I might be able to break the hold this damn thing has on us." The Italian shook his head as he slipped the orb back into the large cargo pocket of his pants.

I could feel my head clearing more with the damn thing out of sight. It was unnerving to know it had that much power over me. To get me to do things that I would not normally do. Well, that I would not do in a combat situation. I mean, I have punched Ezio in the nose before, but not before a fight. "I am sorry, Ezio. I do not know what happened."

"No harm, no foul. I know it was not you at the time. You were being used and I understand that." He nodded.

"Well I don't. So, you mean to tell me that cursed thing can take control over you two, causing you to fight over control for it?" I nodded. "That is messed up. I guess I am fortunate that it does not do that to me." She looked at the two of us. "Now what do we do?"

After coming up with a viable idea, we made our way down the steps. Slowly and quietly, and came to the end of the line. I took a deep breath. Behind the door in front of us was a group of men that wanted nothing more than to take us out and destroy the one thing that I have fought for many years to protect. I protected peace and freewill. They wanted to take that away. I would not let them.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to my companions.

They nodded. We knew what are were about to face. We knew it would not be pretty, but we are made for this. To survive a fight like this one, and keep going on. I did not want to do this, but it was what we had to do.

I released the breath that I held. Grabbing the door handle, I pulled it open. Twenty men stood there, weapons drawn and trained on the door we were about to walk out. I opened fire. I didn't know if I had hit any of them, but as soon as the door shut, we dove up the steps just has their bullets ripped through the metal door, sending chucks of concrete in as well. I heard Alanna hiss in pain. Blood ran down her arm from where a bullet grazed the exposed skin.

"I'm fine. We need to continue." She looked at me, then down at her arm.

Slowly again, we made our way down the bullet riddled stairwell. I could hear them reloading, ready for round two. They would never get the chance. I would not let them. I pulled open the door and it fell from it's hinges. It was not made to take fire from twenty fully automatic machine guns.

Running into the garage, I unloaded a clip at them, hitting at least three or four, and dove behind the nearest car. Alanna came next, doing the same and landed next to me and the wall. Then Ezio walked out, Apple held high, bathing the darkened room in the eerie golden glow of the orb. The men began to cower. I did not know what images they saw. It varied on person to person, and the wielder.

I began to feel the pull of it again. I wanted it. "Alanna..."

She grabbed my arm. "Concentrate on my voice. Do not let it consume you."

I tried. I focused on her face, her eyes, her touch, but the pull was strong. I heard the voices, the beautiful sounds from the golden light. I wanted it's knowledge. I had to have it's words. "It calls to me. I must answer."

She placed her hands on each side of my face, turning me head to look at her. "Look at me, Altair. I will not let it take you. I will keep you from yourself and it's influence. I will not let you fall. You have my word on that." Her eyes held determination. I listened to her words this time. I felt the fog clear from my mind. It was my own again.

"Thank you." I managed a small smile for her. I was glad she was there.

"Now, are you ready to take them down?" She offered a smile of her own. I nodded. I was ready to do this. I wanted to do this.

I slowly looked around the end of the car. The men were cowering in fear of the man that stood before them, the golden orb held out in front like a poisonous snake ready to strike. I fought the pull. I knew how to resist. I would beat that damn thing.

I got to my feet, and walked over to Ezio. "I think you can put it away now. I will handle the rest."

He nodded, letting the orb fall. His eyes rolled up into his head. I caught him before he hit the concrete. The strain was too much. It had done it to me before. "Thanks." He manged to get out.

"Anytime." I slid him down into a sitting position. "Just rest a moment and we will handle the rest."

All he could do was nod. I looked over at Alanna. She was already walking around, picking up guns and tying them up. We had decided to use the Apple to incapacitate them, and let them live. Yeah, we killed five of them, but five out of twenty was pretty low for us.

"Well, that is the last of them, but we are not out of the woods yet." She turned to look at the exit ramp. "There are at least three Suburbans up there. I know they have men in them. We can not leave that way. Most likely they have the exits at the ground floor blocked too. It's down to us and the assassins left in the building. Ezio can do no more and I will not let you use that weapon." She let out a low curse. "So what's our next move?"

I didn't have a clue. I didn't even know where the hell we were. "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is start slowly taking them out one by one, but that could take hours that we don't have. I don't know if we can make explosives out of anything in the building and they only have a few flash grenades on them. They wanted us alive."

"Then I will turn myself over. At least that might buy you a little time to get the others out." Taking the Beretta out of its holster, she handed it to me. "It might be the only way."

"Like hell. I will not let them take you. You know what they would do to you." I grabbed her arm. "We will think of another plan."

She shook her head. "Unless you have a few bombs in your pocket and a fighter jet I don't know about, we are screwed."

I grinned. "No bombs and defiantly no fighter jet, but we may be able to pull this off. Do you remember that battle in Turkey in 1587?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh no. That took days of planning and required me to wear a courtesan's clothes. One, I don't think that will work here, and two, I am not striping for a bunch of men with full automatic machine guns."

I chuckled. I knew she would say something like that. "Nothing like that. I mean the snatch and grab. We are going to need help with it though. We need one more person."

I saw the light come on in her eyes. She finally saw what I was talking about. In that fight, we were moving through the crowd, dressed like a courtesan and a beggar, then slowly killing the Templars off one by one, until we thinned them out enough to get out of town. It was a fun night. "You grab Ezio and I will grab the Apple. We will go get Jenna."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After explaining to the blond what was required, she agreed. Ezio stood, but nearly fell. Jenna caught him before he tumbled into the Animus chair, where Desmond still sat, still in a coma. Rebecca said he was improving, but there was no telling when he would come out of it.

"I can help you." His voice was strained. I could tell he was completely exhausted.

Jenna helped him back to a chair. "I don't think so. Let us handle this. If we fail, someone has to get them out of here." She smiled at him. "I don't even know your name."

"Ezio. You can call me Ezio." He smiled back.

"Well, _Ezio_, I will see you when we get back." Jenna patted his shoulder, gave him one last smile, then walked over to us. "I'm ready."

I nodded. I did not like to work with someone I did not know, but this was a special case. "Do you know anything about snatch and grabs?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty familiar with them. Is that what we are doing?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes. We are going to disorientate them with the flash bombs they had, then start taking them out. We have to take out most of them. Make a large hole in their defense, so we can slip out." I loaded a new clip into the mac10. "We also need a vehicle. Something big enough to get us all out."

Alanna slid the clip from the Beretta. She frowned at the amount she had left. "I only have six rounds in this thing. If we are doing this silently, I need a knife or more ammo."

Jenna smiled. "I know where their weapons are stored. I was undercover here before we struck. Follow me." She jogged out of the room. We followed her to a lower level. Swiping a key card, the door opened swiftly. I smiled at the room before us. Guns, many many guns were laid out before us. "I think your weapons are in here somewhere. I was here when they brought you in. They brought them in here. That's how I knew who you guys were."

"Thank you Jenna." Alanna smiled at the younger female.

We fanned out through the room. I grabbed a new pistol and a few knives. Opening one of the lockers, my day improved a bit. My weapons laid there, pristine and shiny. "Hey 'lanna, found our gear."

She looked up from the ammo crates. "My clothes in there? I am tired of wearing these pants, and boots."

I looked through the stuff. It was all there. "Yeah, it's all here. Come get it."

She walked over. "Goody! A little known fact about me. I hate wearing ill fitting clothes and I like to look my best. Even if all I am doing is killing someone." She grabbed her clothes from my out stretched hand.

I chuckled a bit. "I would have never taken you for the fashion type. The more functional, the better."

A look of disgust passed over her face. "You should see my closets back home. Mounts and mounds of clothes. I never wear an outfit twice." She looked down at the clothes in her hands. "But right now, I will make an exception."

She began to change, and I looked away. She was no longer mine. I had driven a stake between us by what I said to her in Monteriggioni. I regretted it, but now was not the time to try and make up. It would have to come later.

"I think it's time we get this show on the road. The longer we stay here, the longer they have to mount an attack from somewhere else." Jenna slid a pistol into the holster on her leg.

I finished tightening the leather straps that held my blade in place. It was comforting to feel the cool metal against the inside of my wrist once more. It was like finding part of myself that I had lost. "You ready, Alanna?"

She was sliding her right foot into the black calf high boots. "Give me sec. These boots are a pain to get on in a rush."

I rolled my eyes at her. In the middle of a life or death fight and she was bitching that her boots were taking too long to get on. "Alanna, I would hate to see how long it takes you to get ready on a normal day in your life."

She glared at me halfhearted. "I am very quick, thank you very much." She stood and walked over to where we were standing. "Let the party begin."

The newest member of our team looked at us, and shook her head. "You two are the strangest assassins I have ever met, and I know a lot of them."

My female counterpart and I looked at each other, a small, knowing smile playing on our lips. I turned to her. "You have no idea."

**End of Chapter 13. Jenna is working with Altair and Alanna. Ezio is down for the count, and Desmond is stuck in his own mind. The battle for freedom comes next. I know I have been dragging it out a bit, but it will be worth it. I have been working a lot on my writing and I have had this chapter on paper for months now. Chapter 14 is the same way. Hopefully I will have it up soon. See you then.**


	15. Chapter 14: Alanna & Altair

**Chapter 14**

The cool night breeze chilled my bare skin as I stood on the top of the small building we were trapped in. From what I could see, there was at least fifty to sixty well armed men guarding the perimeter of the compound. Not very good odds for three assassins. Even if two of them could take a beating. I turned my head to look at my two partners in this little mission. Altair was perched in the shadows on the ledge of the building, most likely using that Eagle Vision of his to see what I could not. I hated that at times.

"So boss man, what do you see?" I spoke in hushed tones. I did not want to give away our position.

"I count fifty-two. They are doing perimeter sweeps every ten minutes. I think they are getting ready to storm the place." He looked at me with the creepy golden eyes. Yeah, definitely using Eagle Vision.

I shook my head. "Snatch and grab is out, I take it?"

"Too many to account for. We have to come up with a new plan of attack." He jumped down, barely making a sound on the gravel.

Jenna watched us from her place on the corner of the building. "What about just running through, shooting at anyone that comes near us?"

We just looked at her. "Can you outrun a bullet?" She shook her head no. "Then bad idea. I can not and neither can Alanna. All that would do is get us shot and everyone inside shot. No, we need to draw their attention away from one of the doors. It is the only way for Rebecca and Ezio to get everyone out. Sorry, but I don't think that Mike kid is really a full assassin yet. Am I correct?"

She glared at Altair. "He can hold his own. You know, you have never told me your name."

He smirked. "No I haven't."

"You ever going to?" Jenna eyed Altair.

"Nope, now let's think, shall we?" He turned back to me. "You are the fastest out of us. What you need to do is blow something up."

I laughed at him. "Oh you are funny. I have no explosives and the nearest car is in the middle of the lot. I would probably get my ass shot off before I got to it."

He smiled at me. "No you won't because I am going to lay down cover fire for you. If you can blow it up, I will make sure their attention is on me."

Now normally I would love to blow something up, but I was not liking where this was heading. I had to run through a bunch of guys, blow up a car, and make it back to the building without getting clipped or worse. Yeah, this sounded wonderful to me. Not! "You have gone mad, you know that right? There is no way in hell I can make it that distance without being seen."

Reaching out to me, he took my hand into his larger one. "I have faith in you."

Ah damn. I was still a sucker for him. I may be pissed and all towards him, but no matter what he said or did, I would always have feelings towards him. Stupid heart. Can't you just get a life? No? Well, I was just screwed then. "Fine." I said with a sigh. "Point me in the direction and I will fly." Glaring at him, I added. "You owe me so big for this."

"As you wish." Releasing my hand, he looked at the blond. "You know how to hot wire?"

"Please. I come from a long line of mechanics. I could do that in my sleep." She grinned. "Show me what I am snatching and I will show you a running motor."

I looked out over the lot once more. "You need to get one of their SUV's. The door on the far side of the building is the most logical to exit out of. There are not many men around it and the fence is not as heavy. From there it is a hop, skip and a jump to the nearest town." I heard him say to her.

I listened to their debriefing for a moment. I watched the men and the way they set themselves up. It was familiar, too familiar. "Altair..." I knew who was out there. They also knew who was in here. I so fucked and I mean very badly.

I felt him stop next to me. "What?"

"Do you remember me saying something about what I did outside of all this?" My eyes never left the lot.

"You worked for a security company."

The wind picked up, kicking my hair around my face. I tucked it behind my ear. "They are here. They know I am here. Shit! Why didn't I see this before? I am an idiot!"

His hand went to my should and turned me to face him. "What are you going on about?"

"Shit, shit, shit! You need to get everyone out of here. You need to do it now. They are not going to take us alive. They are here to kill everyone and start over. They want the Apple and to hell with anyone else." I punched the low wall to my right. "I can not believe I was this stupid. They have betrayed us. They are the ones that knew where we were going. My orders came from the president of the company. He was a double agent. He was like your mentor."

Recognition came into his eyes. We had been ratted out. "Hey, anyone want to include me? I have no clue what is going on." Jenna crossed her arms over her chest.

Altair shook his head. "Alanna was given orders to come get Desmond and protect him in getting the Apple. She brought Ezio and myself along because we were people she trusted. The company is a front for the assassins, or well, it was. They have been working with the Templars all along. I got that right?"

I closed my eyes to steady my breathing. I wanted blood now. I would have it. No one used me and got away with it. "You are right. They have sold out and will pay for this." My eyes snapped open, and I didn't think. I just went by my instincts. I jumped off the side of the building. Three stories down was not that far. Not for me at least. I had jumped from higher, but always had a relatively soft landing. The grass was not that forgiving, but I let my body go limp when I impacted with the ground.

I took no damage, and I heard someone land next to me.

"Next time, warn me when you are going to do something like that." He glared at me, as he stood up. "I have you cover you, remember?"

I glared back, and raised my gun. "You need to get them out of here. I have to do this."

He grabbed my shoulder in his vice like grip. "You are not thinking clearly, Alanna. They betrayed you. You want revenge. I understand that more than most, but get your head out of your ass and think about this. Do you want them to find out what you are? What we are? We would become experiments if they got their hands on us. I do not want to be cut up repeatedly. You will have your revenge, I swear to you, but stick to the plan."

I tried to shake him off, but he was stronger than me. "Get off!"

His grip tightened causing me to cry out a bit. "I am a few seconds away from putting a bullet in your head just to keep you from doing something stupid." I tried to pull away, but he spun me around and I felt the cool edge of his blade against my neck. "Stop now, you idiot. I will help you, but you have to help me and keep me in the loop."

I relaxed in his hold. His words rang true in my head. I was being an idiot. I was letting my hurt get in the way of the big picture. "I am sorry. You are right."

"Say it one more time and I will let you go." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I just rolled my eyes. "Let me go. I am not saying it again. You heard it once, that's enough." I would not let him know he was getting to me.

The blade came off the tender flesh of my neck. "Next time, Alanna, I will get you to say it." He released me, and I stepped away from him to clear my head. "Now, are you ready to get this done?"

I nodded. "Let's get this over with. Give me two of the flash grenades. I can use them to blow up the car." It wasn't a high powered bomb, or a real grenade, but they contained enough stuff in them to start the catalyst that would blow up the car.

He pulled them out of the belt holster and placed them in my waiting hand. "I will only start firing when they see you. I do not want to give away our position."

I understood what he meant. If he needed to, he would fire, but not until then. I eyed my target. A small car, most likely left by an employee. It would, unfortunately, would not be here when they returned. "Are you ready for the fastest few minutes of your life?"

He grinned in that cocky way of his, causing the scar on his lips to stand out more. "More than ready."

I look off like a shot. Pouring every bit of speed I had in my body, I made it to the car in record time. Sliding to a stop, I crouched down next to the gas tank. I let my blade slide from it's hiding place. The gas tank on a car was not very thick. It can be punctured with a screwdriver and a bit of force. Most people don't know that. The gas tank, oil pan and transmission pan are the thinnest metal metal on the underside of a vehicle. All they were are aluminum.

I placed my blade near the bottom of the tank and thrusted, hard. The blade pierced the metal with ease. Gasoline poured down the blade and across my wrist. I pulled out the blade, and let the fluid flow freely. When there was a good collection on the ground, I brought one of the flash grenades out of my cargo pocket. I smiled and stood up. "Hey boys, looking for me?" I fired two shot into the air.

Oh, that got their attention. At least ten men ran towards me. I just smiled, pulled the pin and ran like hell back towards the building.

Unfortunately, I did not calculate the blast of the car and the amount of gas in it. Sure, I took out the guys after me, but I felt a sharp pain, red hot and quickly spreading through my body. My body began to fail and I fell to my knees. The last vision I saw was that of Altair running towards me, yelling my name, then everything went dark.

**Altair**

I watched the car blow up and Alanna take some of the shrapnel. I ran as she fell. As I reached her side, I saw the damage done. Metal pieces stuck out of her flesh and burned it as well. "Damn it, Alanna. You were suppose to blow up the car, not yourself." I knew she was dead, or well, temporarily. Didn't know for how long. It all depended on the damage. I had seen her come back in a little as an hour, but I had never seen her take this much damage.

Kneeling down, I began to pull the shards of metal from her back. I would not be able to get them all, but enough to make the others think she was just out cold and not dead. I did not want to explain that to anyone.

"Damn you. I wish you would not run head long into things and wait to blow something up when you are out of range." I told her as I picked up her limp body. Blood ran down my arms and seeped into my shirt. Now I knew she would be out for a few hours, just from the blood loss alone. "You owe me for this, woman."

More men started to come over to investigate the explosion. We had to get out of here. Where the hell was that girl with the car? I looked down at Alanna. Her face was peaceful. It was the only time she was like this.

Just then, a black SUV came peeling around the building. Jenna slid to a stop in front of me. The back door flew open. Rebecca looked at me with those deep blue eyes. "Get in."

Climbing in with a dead weight was hard, but I got in. Jenna pulled off and punched the accelerator. The truck rocketed through the lot, hitting the burning car. Men jumped out of the way as the young woman flew past them.

"Doesn't she know you are suppose to blow up the car and not yourself?" Ezio turned to look at us from the front seat.

I chuckled. "You know how she is. Never listens." I looked around the interior of the car. Desmond was in the third row with the young boy, Mike. Jenna was in the driver's seat, Ezio next to her, and Rebecca sat next to me.

Rebecca looked from me to Alanna, then back. "Will she...?" She trailed off, not wanting to finish the question in front of the other two assassins.

"Yeah, she'll be fine in a few hours. We just have to get somewhere so I can clean it up." I really didn't know exactly how bad the damage was, but it wasn't something that she wouldn't recover from. The one upside of the whole immortal thing.

"We have to get the hell out of dodge. Anyone know any good places to lay low?" Jenna plowed through the fence and onto the road behind the compound.

"I don't even know where we are." Ezio shook his head. "It wasn't like they told us anything."

Mike spoke up from the back. "We are outside of Florence, Italy."

The light came on behind Ezio's eyes. "When you get the chance, I want you to pull over so I can drive. I know many hiding places in this city."

The female assassin chuckled. "I would say your parents must have loved history. To name you Ezio, and Altair. What are you guys, cousins or something?" She looked at me through the rear view mirror.

I turned my amber eyes and met the Italian's dark brown one. "That will be explained later." An explanation I was not looking forward to.

**Sorry, I have been sick the last two days. I have three chapters done, but I am not going to load them all at once. About every twelve hours. Now this chapter was a little different. It was done as both Alanna and Altair's POVs. I noticed it was really short before I added Altair on to the end. They are now out of Abstergo, and there is a leak in info. Thank you everyone that has been reading. I have been doing some side stories on this as well. Just one shots that kind of follow them through the ages. I might post them soon. **


	16. Chapter 15: Ezio

**Chapter 15: Ezio**

When Jenna pulled over, I took over. I knew the Auditore Palazzo was still standing. I had spent 3.7 million American dollars restoring it twenty years ago. It had been many things over it's long life, but now it was one of my homes again. I took us to there. It was safe, secure and under a different name. Actually it was under a shell company that no one knew about. The rumor was that a rich playboy bought it and used it as a love nest. I had never had a woman stay there with me, ever.

I pulled into the back lot of the place. The walls were high, so no one would see Altair carrying in a bloody and beaten Alanna and myself dragging a half comatose Desmond.

I looked at Altair. "Put her in the room upstairs to your right. That was Claudia's room."

He nodded, and headed up the stairs. Jenna followed me up the stairs, giving me a hand with Desmond. "Claudia?" She asked as we deposited the now totally unconscious man into a bed.

"My sister. Well, my late sister. She died a very long time ago." I turned from her. Thoughts of my family were painful at times. I was the last one left. The last Auditore to live and the last one to, well, never die. The thought was quite depressing to say the least.

Her hand reached up and touched my shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that. I have only lost my mother. She died in childbirth with me."

I gave her a small smile. "I have lost many in my life. My whole family is gone. All I have left is Altair and Alanna. They are my family."

She pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears. "So, are you going to explain how you and Altair got your names?" She smiled at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. She had dimples. "_Tesoro_, you would not believe me even of I told you. But, you are cute when you show off those dimples."

Her face went crimson fast. Her hands flew up to cover the blushed skin. I laughed harder. She was adorable in that girl-next-door kind of way. "Stop laughing, I blush easy alright."

"I see that, but it is cute. Very old world. It is rather fetching to see a woman do that in this day and age." I winked at her and walked over to the room Alanna and Altair were in. I knocked. "It's just me, mio amico. May I come in?"

"Yeah." The muffled reply came from behind the door.

I entered the room with Jenna on my heels. He had Alanna on her stomach, cleaning the wounds on her back. I could see the damage done to the flesh, but I had sustained worse. She would be fine in a few hours. "So, how long til she is on her feet?"

The Eagle looked up from his work. "Too soon to say. I would put it at a few hours, if not a day. Some of the metal went in deep." He went back to wiping the blood away.

"Shouldn't she get to a hospital? I mean infection could set in and she could die." The younger woman stood at my side.

"She will be fine, believe me." I touched her arm, but she pulled away.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "She looks like she's dead, Ezio!"

"That's because in all truth, she is." Altair placed the rag in a basin of water on the nightstand. "We all three are if you must know." He stood and walked over to the window. "Well, we should be, many times over."

Jenna crossed her arms over her chest. "Want to explain that one?"

I sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Only a few people know what we are and they are in this house. Rebecca and Desmond know, and now you will as well. My name is really Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I was born here in this palazzo in the sixteenth century to Maria and Giovanni Auditore. Altair's full name is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, the famed Grandmaster of Masyaf. Alanna Isabella Dowd was one of his assassins back then. The Apple did something to us. Made us immortal and now, we are protecting it from the Templars."

She just stared at me for a moment. Trying to take everything in. Desmond had done the same, so I was not surprised to her reaction. It was hard for a mortal to hear that while they grew old and died, we would stay the way we were forever. Or until the Apple released us. It was a bit depressing, to say the least. I would have loved to grow old with a woman and die when it was time.

She blinked, then spoke. "So, let me make sure I heard you right. He is over 800 years old, so is she, and you are over 500?" I nodded. Jenna pointed to Alanna's prone form. "She's dead right now, but will come back to life in a few hours, because you three are immortal. Made so by the P.O.E we pulled out of Abstergo. Did I get that right?"

Altair walked back over and stood in front of her. "You have it in a nutshell and I will promise you this. If you breathe a word of this to anyone outside this house. No, let me rephrase that. Anyone outside this room, I will personally lay open your throat and watch the life bleed out of your eyes as the blood runs down the front of you. Do I make myself clear?"

I watched her eyes widen in fear. The old man had that affect on people. Hell, he still could do that to me and I have been dealing with him for a few hundred years. "Yes sir."

"Good, now I need to get a shower and a change of clothes. Got anything here that would fit me?" He looked at me.

"Go raid my closet. I will dig into the safe and get some cash for some things at the market. There is no food here and I don't know about you two, but I am starving." I stood and walked out of the room. "Come on Jenna, I will explain more on the walk through this place."

She look one more look at Altair, who from the look on her face, had scared the shit out of her, and walked quickly after me. She walked beside me through the halls. "Now, why are you in hiding? I mean, I know you were also a Grandmaster in your time. Don;t you think the Brotherhood could use your knowledge more than ever?"

"Jenna, we are a walking freak show. We can not die. Hell, because of that, we can not live normal lives. We have to stay far from real danger, because of we are shot, it would give us away. I do not want to end up as someone's science experiment. Neither does Altair or Alanna. They have been through too much with each other as it is." I pushed open the door to my old room. "I could not live with myself to see anything happen to either one of them."

She shook her head. "I think I understand. You are a family. You would lay down your life, if you could, to see that nothing happen to them. But the real question is, would they do the same for you?"

I turned and looked her in the eye. "I know they would. Altair and I have been a team for many, many years. We have both gone down for each other. Alanna carried Altair for two hundred and fifty years, keeping him safe until he awoke. She loves him more than her own life. She would sacrifice herself if that meant for him to survive. That, my dear, is the true love everyone loves for, but he is as hard headed as the stone this place is made from. He will not bring himself to admit he feels the same way."

Pulling a painting from the wall, I opened the safe I had hidden there. I knew it would come in handy one day. It also held the things that were most valuable to me in life. My mother's ring, my father's dagger, my older brother's necklace, and my little brother's feather collection I spent an afternoon collecting for him. I felt a tear run down my face at the thought of them. Even five hundred years later and the memories of them hanging from the gallows still made me sick and brought me to tears.

"Ezio, are you alright?" I felt her smaller hand on my shoulder.

I wiped the stray tear away. "I'm fine. Just old ghosts coming back to haunt me is all."

Grabbing what I wanted, I locked it back and along with it my memories of the past. It was the only thing I could do. They were always there in the back of my mind. Mainly happy memories, that was what they were, memories.

"Alright, where are your clothes and they had better not be from when you first lived here."

Altair snapped me from my thoughts. I shook my head with a smile on my face. "Come now, don't you want to wear leather and lace again?"

He made a face of disgust. "Hated it then and still hate it now. How you wore the shit is beyond me."

I chuckled. "I, for one, liked my clothes, but the robes allowed more movement. I will give that to you. Besides, the leather turned the ladies on." I smiled at the blond woman next to me.

She rolled her eyes. "You have more mood swings than anyone I know." She headed for the door. "One minute you are smiling and telling jokes and the next talking about the past with this haunted look in your eyes."

"Comes with being old. Well, at least I am not as old as he is." Pointing a thumb at the Arab, I smiled broadly.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you, you little Italian asshole. I believe if we are going by our actual years awake, I only have you beat by like ten. Alanna has us beat by a hundred and fifty." He moved over to the closet and began to rummage through the hangers. "Don't you have jeans and tees?"

"Bottom drawer of the dresser." I walked towards the door. "Don't destroy the room."

"Whatever." He headed for the dresser and started to pull out drawers. "Don't forget to pick up something for 'lanna. She might be a bit mad at you if she wakes up with no clothes. I wouldn't mind, but she might kill you, then me. Or just me, then you. Well, we would both be down for the count." He held up a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. "Thank you."

Jenna watched him. "Do you wear any color besides black?"

"Yeah, red, but Ezio does not like the color. So, I am stuck with just black. It works." He walked out of the room, clothes thrown over his shoulder.

"I think that is the most I have ever heard him talk." I shook my head. "Come on. Let's go find out everything we need from the market."

We walked next to each other down to the parlor where Rebecca and Mike were. The younger assassin was asleep on the couch, but Rebecca was looking out the window at the small garden I had out back. "Just got a hold of Shaun. He will be here in a half hour."

I cocked an eyebrow. "How did you get a hold of him? I have no phone here and they took my cell when they captured us."

She shrugged. "Jenna gave it to me."

Turning my head, I eyed the new assassin. "Hey, I'm a woman. I do not go anywhere without my phone. Even on a mission."

I merely just shook my head. The women was something I would never in time understand. Even being married once before and had many lovers, I still did not grasp what went on in their heads. "Anyway, any takers for going to the market with me? I need to get some clothes for Alanna and some food for this place."

Both women looked at me then each other. Eyes narrowed at the other. Oh shit this was not good. Watching them, I thought I might be witness a cat fight over me. "How about we all three go? I would love to have two beautiful women on my arms as we stroll through the streets of Firenze."

That got a smile out of both of them. I still had it. I was just that good. Giving them my best smile, I held out my arms and they each took one. "You, Ezio Auditore, are a whore." Jenna said to me with a smile on her face.

I smiled right back. "Hey now, I resemble that remark. Or is it resent? Nope, with me, it's resemble. Yea, was right the first time."

All Rebecca did was laugh. It was nice to hear laughter in these empty halls. Memories flooded my mind, and I smashed them back down. I would not think of them right now. It was not the time, nor the place. I had the arms of two women and I was thinking about my family. "Let us be on our way, ladies."

**I noticed when I was getting ready to write this, I never really had Ezio serious. He was always joking, but that is how he hides. Thought I would throw that out.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Desmond**

Waking up, I wanted instantly to go right back to the blissfulness of unconsciousness. I felt like I had been hit by a Mack truck and then an International, just for good measure. My head pounded and to top it all off, I had cotton mouth from hell.

"Ugh." I rolled onto my side and instantly regretted it. My stomach turned and I felt the acid that was in my gut bubble up. I quickly sat up, grabbed a garbage can and threw up into it. The acid burned my throat and tongue. I now just wanted to die.

"Morning to you too, Des."

I looked up to see Altair leaning against the door frame of the room I was in. His amber eyes smiling as I relieved the acid out of my stomach. Just kill me. "How long..." I couldn't even finish what I wanted to say before a fresh wave of nausea took over me. I hung my head between my knees.

"How long were you out? Bout a week and two days. We have been away from Abstergo now for three days." He walked into the room and held out a glass of water. "Wash your mouth out. Don't drink any of it at first or it's going to come back up."

I took the glass into my shaky hands. I took a mouthful, gargled and spit it into the trash can. "Lucy?" My throat was raw. It hurt to talk.

"I'm sorry, Des. She didn't make it." Sitting down next to me, he placed a comforting hand on my back. "I didn't know until we escaped."

The memory came rushing back. The Animus, the remaining memories, the Apple. Juno. "Oh God! I did it. I killed her!" I felt the bile come up again, but there was nothing there this time. All I could do was dry heave and cry. I had killed the one person that had stuck her neck out for me, and I thought I was falling in love with.

Altair sat there, rubbing small circles on my back as the heaves finally eased and the tears slowed. "Who all is left?"

"Shaun, Becca, Ezio, myself and Alanna, but she is kind out of commission for the time being." He dropped his arm and stood. "We have a new team mate. Her name is Jenna Paris, and she was friends with Lucy. She wants to meet you."

I looked up at him. "Where are we?"

"Ezio's place in Florence. We are safe for right now." He picked up some clothes and laid them on the bed next to me. "When you are up to it, take a shower. It will make you feel better. I will let them know you are awake. Becca will be glad and so will your dad. We have been keeping him updated on your progress."

My dad, William. The head of the Farm. "Has he been here?"

The older assassin shook his head no. "Not yet. He also does not know about us, the Apple, or most of the events that happened at the compound. All he knows is what we have told him. There has been a leak of information. We know where the leak is, but do not know how far it has traveled. All information has been kept need to know. Right now, he does not need to know everything."

I nodded. I really didn't want him to know everything. How do you explain to your father that you killed one of your own people and was being controlled by something not from this world? Also, I really had nothing to say to the old bastard.

I heard the door softly shut as he left my room. Standing slowly, I looked around the room I was in. It was decorated in old world Italian. A bathroom was to my left. Grabbing the clothes Altair had left for me, I made my way to the smaller room. Closing the door, I began to take off the old clothes that I knew I had been wearing for awhile.

Throwing them into a corner, I turned on the water and made it a comfortable temperature. I climbed in, and let the water beat my back. It was comforting and I let it relax the muscles in my back. I was stiff, sore and still slightly queasy. No food for a week will do that to a person.

I don't know how long I stood under that water, but a knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Hey Des, it's Alanna. Hurry up. I have some food for you. It will help your stomach. Altair said you were a bit sick."

I reached down and turned the water off. "I'll be out in a minute." Grabbing a towel, I quickly dried off and threw on the sweats and t-shirt I was given.

I walked out of the bathroom, finishing up drying my hair. Alanna looked up from the chair she occupied and smiled at me. Her hair was pulled back from her face into a messy ponytail. She wore an oversized t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. "Good to see you awake. I was afraid we were going to loose you when they told me you were still asleep."

She stood and gave me a hug, which I returned. "Altair said you were down and out. What happened?"

She shrugged and sat back down, but her movements were stiff. "I kind of blew up a car, but did not get far enough from the blast. It took me out with it. I still have some burns on my back that have not fully healed and muscles that have not knitted back together. I will be fine in a few days."

I arched an eyebrow. She just sat there and told me she had blown herself up like it was an everyday thing. I don't think I will ever get used to that. "So, how long were you out?"

"Two days. I was surprised at that. Normally I heal very quickly, but I guess I can not heal everything in record time. Altair is driving me nuts in thinking I am some china doll that will break if he is not careful." She scrunched up her nose. "I had to threaten to pin him to a wall just to come and bring you food." She pointed to the end table next to the bed. "It's chicken broth and crackers. You do not want anything heavy yet. It will come back up. There is a cup of green tea as well. I find that helps an upset stomach."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, and how do you know what helps an upset stomach? You don't get sick."

She chuckled. "Just because I am immortal, and do not fall ill, does not mean I do not get sick from eating certain foods. Chinese food upsets my stomach if I eat too much of it." She pulled her legs up into the chair with her. "Sit. Eat. I will keep you company if you would like."

I sat on the edge of the bed. "I would like that. You can tell me what had been going on."

"I think I can handle that." She wrapped her arms around her legs. "Where would you like me to start?"

"From the beginning." I picked up the spoon and began to eat the broth.

I listened to her tale. How they had used the Apple to take out a team of men, and how she blew herself up. I smiled at parts and laughed at others. She smiled along with me. It was nice to talk to her again. She was easy to speak to, and fun to laugh with. I had missed her. "Alanna!" I heard her name being called from the halls.  
>Rolling her gray eyes, she smiled at me. "I had better go before my warden comes and carries me back to my room." She stood and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Finish that whole bowl and I will try to sneak you some vanilla gellato later."<p>

Altair opened the door as she headed over to it. "You should be resting."

She touched his cheek. "Calm down, I was resting. I was just sitting there while Desmond ate and kept him company. I was not running a muck around the palazzo. You need to relax." Gliding past him, she sent me one last smile over her shoulder. "Get some rest, Des. I'll check on you later."

She rounded the doorway and out of sight, when Altair gave a death look. He was pretty much saying stay away, she was his. He followed after her. I just shook my head. I knew Alanna was unobtainable. She was always going to be Altair's. I knew that . Hell, everyone knew that.

I finished my broth and crackers in silence. It felt good to have a full belly and it not wanting to come back up for round two. I gathered my dishes and walked of the door to head downstairs. "Hey Des!"I turned to see Rebecca come walking out of a room. "I was just coming to check on you. I see you're feeling better?"

"Yeah a little. When your food is not clawing it's way out of your gut, it's great." I laughed a little.

"Well, that's good to hear. I guess it's now time for planning session. We were waiting to see if you would wake up before we started without you." She took my bowl and walked ahead of me. "That will at least get Jenna out of Ezio's ass for a few minutes. God, those two are unreal." She shook her head and lead me down the stairs.

"Ezio is with the new girl? Really?" I followed her into the kitchen.

She sat the bowl in the sink and snorted. "All she is is a stuck up little tart."

I laughed hard, but as I felt the queaziness come back, I toned it down. "It seems someone is jealous. What? Do you like Ezio?"

She looked at me like I had two heads. "No. I just don't want to see him get hurt. She is only after one thing."

I leaned against the counter. "And so is he most of the time. They are perfect for each other. I say let them get their rocks off, and then you go after him." I smirked at her.

"Ewe, no. I would rather sleep with Shaun than him." But I could tell she was lying about that. She liked the cocky Italian assassin. Most women did.

"Whatever you say, Becca." I pushed off the counter and headed into the living room. Ezio sat on the couch with I was guessing Jenna, watching a movie. "Hey."

Ezio turned his head and a wide smile broke out on his face. "Buon pomeriggio! (Good afternoon!) It is good to see you up and about. I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"Good to see you too, Ezio." I found a chair and sat down. "Whatcha watching?"

"I have no clue. Some Italian flick he wanted to see." Jenna smiled at the Italian. "I can not understand it. He has been translating for me."

"Italian is not that hard to learn. I learned really fast." I leaned forward and watched the two of them.

"Yeah, not all of us can have awesome ancestors like me giving you his memories in a machine." He scratched his head. "That just sounded creepy, didn't it?"

She laughed. "A little, but not many things about this freaks me out anymore." Standing up, Jenna looked at Ezio. "You two have some catching up. I will find you later. You still owe me a sparring session." With that, she walked away, hips swaying. I couldn't help but stare. The girl looked good.

"Hey, tongue in the mouth. Drool is not good for Italian marble. Makes it quite slick." Ezio leaned back on the couch. "Sleep well?"

"Not really. I feel like shit." I rubbed a hand over my face and to the back of my neck. It was still sore as hell and I really didn't want to be here. "That bed is calling my name, but I know how long I have been asleep for already."

He smiled kindly. "You'll feel better soon. Altair wanted to speak with you when you came downstairs. He is running around somewhere."

That brought me no comfort. I think he would rather kill me than deal with me. "Oh joy upon joys." I hung my head.

Ezio laughed. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. Go see him while he still has caffeine in his system. If you want to make a new friend, take him a cup of coffee. One cream, two sugars. He will drink it and be happy."

I turned my eyes on him. "Coffee?"

"That's all he ever drinks." He turned back to the TV. It was a dismissal.

Great. Just wake up, find out my world has flipped more than what is normally is and now, I think the oldest assassin here wants me dead. I was not having a good life.

I made my way to the kitchen, only to find Alanna standing there. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. She had that way with me. "Good to see you again." She took a sip from the mug in her hand.

"You're in a good mood today." Grabbing a mug, I filled it with the black brew and added the cream and sugar like Ezio told me.

"I am usually in a good mood. Just when I have people chasing me and stuff, it tends to put a damper on that." She topped off her mug and set out to make a fresh pot. "Anyway, Altair is downstairs in the cellar with Shaun. It was the only safe place to set up the computers. Come on. I'll take you down there. I need to exercise anyway." She picked up her mug and walked out of the kitchen.

Down the hall and into the cellar, I heard Shaun's voice first. "There is no way I can get all of you to America. Not without raising red flags. Two, sure, but all eight of us? It can not be done."

"You have to make it happen. Break us up. Put us on different flights out of different cities, at different times. We have to get to New York." Altair growled at the red head.

"And you are asking to get murdered. Abstergo has their hands in everything including the government. There is no way to sneak you guys into the States without them knowing." Shaun's voice raised a bit.

Alanna shook her head and walked in. I followed behind. "Boys, would you please quit arguing? If you put half that energy from fighting into finding a solution, we would be sipping small cocktails on the next flight out of here." She walked up behind Shaun and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Just calm down."

He shook off her hand and glared at her. "I would be just peachy if this asshole would not keep bugging me every few minutes."

"Well if you you would put that big brain of yours to better use..." Altair glared at Shaun.

"Enough!" She glared at both of them. Turning towards Shaun. "Keep doing what you were doing. If you have to break us all up and send us to different airports near New York, then do it, but we have to get there." She then turned on Altair. "And you. Quit thinking you are high and mighty and running the show. You, novice, are beginning to grate on everyone's nerves. Stop it, or so help me I will take your ass out temporarily. Do you hear me?" Both nodded their heads. "Good, now play nice with Desmond while I go exercise."

She smiled at me, sent a fresh glare at the other two men and walked out, head held high. I smiled. "Wow, you are really a sucker for that woman." I looked at Altair.

"Mind your tongue, boy, or you will lose it." His eyes narrowed, sending a chill down my back.

I should have known better than to tease him, but I was not in my right mind. Come on. I was asleep for almost a week and a half and before that spent most of my waking time in the damn Animus. At least I was not hearing voices anymore. I held out the mug. "Coffee?"

He took the mug, eyed it and then took a sip. "Ezio tell you?"

I rubbed my neck and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because that is the way he butters me up most of the time. But he brews an imported Turkish coffee. I guess he couldn't find it here. This will do though." The amber eyed assassin drank the coffee. "Now down to business."

I don't think I was going to like this. When he went into Grandmaster mode, people usually got hurt. At least that's what I could remember from his memories. "What are you going to do to me?"

He smiled. A slow, little smile that began to creep me out. "Oh nothing as of yet. I have to see of my theory is correct before I begin your training."

"Your theory? I think I will head upstairs now. Ezio is a tad bit saner than you. I like sane. Sane is nice." I slowly began to back towards the steps, when out of nowhere, a throwing knife embedded itself into the wooden frame of the door.

"You see, I have to know something. I have to know if you have been changed at all. Actually it has been bugging me since I woke up at Abstergo." He stopped next to me and poked my arm.

Pain ran up my arm ass the small cut he made with the knife opened. I looked at my arm wide eyed. It was not deep, just like a small scratch, but even that caused pain. "What the hell? Now I know you have gone mental."

He pulled the knife out of the wall, and placed it back with the others on his belt. "Can't go mental when I have been that way for years, Desmond." He brushed past me. "And it seems you will be that way. Welcome to the family, boy."

I looked down at my arm. In a matter of seconds, the small scratch had closed and all it was was a pick line. "What in the world? " I turned my eyes on his back. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are one of us now. Undying. Don't get used to the healing speed. It only lasts a few days. A week at most. I will go tell Alanna. Why do I have to be punished?" He shook his head, grabbed his coffee and walked out of the room.

Great! Could my life get any stranger? Oh, yes, yes it could and it was heading that way.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Two weeks had passed since our escape from Abstergo, our run to New York, then us being scattered to the four winds. Desmond, Shaun and Rebecca stayed in New York with William Miles, while Ezio and Jenna went on to find another piece of Eden. Altair and I made our way, on ground, to Los Angeles. The City of Angels. Yeah right, the city of thugs, heathens and all around crooks. The sad thing is, I called it home. Owned a high rise condo that overlooked the whole city. It was nice for the time being, but I was getting close to moving on. I think when this shit is over, I am going back to Montana, and staying with my horses. To hell with the humans. They just made my head hurt most of the time.

We had a stop off in the great Sin City, Las Vegas. Bright lights, noise, and personality. I loved this town. It was fun. Altair, on the other hand, seemed to hate fun. He slumped in the passenger seat, black shades over his eyes.

"Why did we have to come here?" He looked out the window of the car.

"Chill out, sour puss. One of my old contacts are here. He might have some info on this leak, and who is behind this." I pulled up to the red light, "You need to relax. I think I will get you a massage while we are here."

I heard him grumble from the seat as he sunk lower, pouting like a small child. I chuckled and took off when then light turned green. We were back on better terms with each other. He apologized for the words spoken at Monteriggioni. I forgave him, but told him I was still pissed that he would say something like that. Then threatened to hurt him if he glared at Desmond one more time for talking to me. I was not his, and he would just have to suck it up. That pissed him off, but I didn't care. I really, really wanted Ezio to come on this little trip, but Altair and Jenna would have killed each other. Well, he would have killed her, then Ezio would have beat him to a bloody pulp. He seemed to have taking a liking to the blond.

"Are we staying here the night, or moving on?" He spoke up.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." I glanced at him for a moment.

"I just have to piss and want a shower. Two days in this damn car, and I am going stir crazy." He sat up straighter.

"I think we will stay the night." Looking at the time, it was quarter til six. Darius would not be at work for another two and a half hours. "I could use the shower as well."

The rest of our drive was done in silence. Looking around, I settled on one of the smaller casinos and hotels. I had not brought a bunch of cash with me, but I could get more at any time. I knew he was the same way.

Twenty minutes later, we were in our room, getting everything together for tonight. "You want the first shower?" He sat down and pulled off his boots.

"You can. I want to go shopping first. I have nothing to wear on a night out in Vegas." I frowned at the small bag I had with me. "Need anything?"

I hated unscheduled side trips. I never brought what I needed. I was just glad we were in Vegas, and they had everything here. I smiled at the possibilities.

"No, but do not go on a shopping spree. Get what you need for tonight and that's it."

I turned and looked at him, horrified at what he just said. "Just the basics? Are you kidding?"

He stood and took off his shirt. "Alanna, does it look like I'm kidding? I am not going to have a bunch of clothes taking up the trunk when I can use that space for the weapons I need to get to take down the Templars and anyone else gunning for our heads. Please learn to prioritize."

I sighed. "Fine, no more than I need and no fewer than to look my best and blend in. You need something to. Jeans and t-shirts are not going to get you anywhere in Vegas."

"No." He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Spoilsport. I smiled at the door. The man really had no sense of humor most of the time. He needed to lighten up, and after my meeting, I was going to get him to do just that. I grinned wickedly at all the possibilities.

*/*/*/*/*

It only took me an hour to find everything that I needed for a night out in Vegas. Really it was just a meeting with one of my old contacts, but that was okay. I still had to go to one of the fanciest hotels on the strip to meet with him.

Walking back into the room, I sat my stuff on the bed and looked at Altair lounging on the bed. "I see you are comfortable."

"Very, now move your stuff. It's in my way."

I looked at the TV. "A football game? You are so worried about a football game?"

He grinned. "What? I'm a guy. That's what we worry about. That and what goes on between the sheets."

"You are an ass." I glared at him, but pulled my bags off the bed. "I am going to shower. Stay out of my stuff."

"Have no fear on that. I do not like looking at clothes. Jeans and t-shirts are just fine with me." He turned back to the television, ignoring me for a bunch of guys running around with a ball made of leather, tackling each other. So not my sport.

I grabbed some shorts and a shirt, then underclothes, and hurried in for a quick shower. I never took long. My hair was still shoulder length, so it to took no time to wash and condition. I think I was in there ten minutes. Shorter than Altair, who most of the time took twenty minutes in the shower. I never could figure that out.

Throwing on my clothes, I walked out into the room to see him dozing off. Leave him alone for a few minutes in front of a TV and he goes to sleep. I grinned evilly. I knew he had no weapons on him, so I was safe. Taking a small run, I leaped up onto the bed and landed on him, laughing the whole time.

He flipped me off of him and pinned me to the mattress. "You are crazy. You know that? I was starting to have a nice dream and you had to jump on me?"

I chuckled at him. "Yes I did. I have had to deal with you in a car for nearly a week. You have been grumpy, pissy and just a pain in the ass. You need to lighten up. So we have people chasing our asses all over this country, and have been shot at twice. We are in Vegas and I will get you to smile. So, suck it up and get over it, you hateful ass."

He glared down at me, but I could see something in his eyes. I was pushing the boundaries between us again, but here I was, stuck with him in a hotel room and in a small car, and had feeling for him still. I was a sucker for him and knew it.

I decided to throw caution to the wind. I was going to regret it later, but ah, fuck it. I leaned up and kissed him. That wiped the pissed look off his face and replaced it with shock. Then I flipped him. He landed with a grunt and I pinned his arms next to him with my legs. "Being on bottom sucks, doesn't it?"

"Get off me, Alanna, or so help me, you will not like the outcome." He struggled against my hold, but I would not budge.

I smiled at him. He glared at me. "You are an asshole. I can not stress that enough, but I accept that. You have been since I have known you, and that will never change. We have a few unresolved issues between us, and now that I have your undivided attention, we can work them out."

He just shook his head. "You really think you can hold me here. You have lost your mind." With that, his whole mid-section came off the bed, and bucked me sideways. I landed next to him, and he had me pinned once more. "See? Told you."

Now it was my turn to glare. "Okay, you made your point, now get off of me." I squirmed underneath his weight, but it was like trying to move a mountain. He had me by at least 75 pounds.

"You are now going to listen to me. I will not play with you. It only ends badly for the both of us. We have to meet that contact of yours in a hour or so. I am going to let you up, and you are going to get dressed. Then, we are going to meet him. Sound good to you?" He leaned over me, and I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

No, I was not going down that path. I would not go there right now. "Fine, get the fuck off of me." He let me up. I sat up on the bed. "You take everything too seriously. I was just trying to play with you. Now I know why no one wants to talk to you. You're an ass."

I stood up, grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door for good measure. To hell with him. I just wanted to mess with him, but he took everything to serious. Fine. Two could play at that game.

In record time for me, I got dressed, did my hair, makeup and walked out of the bathroom. He went to stand up. "You are staying here. I can handle this on my own."

"I don't think so. We have too many people hunting for us. We go as a team." He grabbed his wallet.

"No, we are not a team. A team talks to each other and occasionally jokes with each other. We are nothing. I do not need a team, or a partner. You stay here and watch your damn football game. I can handle this on my own." I glared at him and grabbed my purse off the dresser. I headed for the door when he grabbed my arm. "Let go."

"You are not doing this solo, Alanna. Someone has to watch your back and that someone is me. Like it or not, we are stuck with each other." He pulled me in front of him.

I went to go slap him, but he caught my wrist. "You're right. I don't like it. I don't like you. Get the fuck off of me, I am leaving."

"No, you're not. Not without me, and you try to slap me one more time, I am going to handcuff you to the bed and do this by myself. Then to keep you silent, I will duct tape that big mouth of yours shut. Understand?" He looked me in the eye.

I could tell he was pissed, but I was just like him when I was as well. We were both hot headed and high tempered. Not a good combination when we were pissed at each other. Things usually ended badly. For the both of us. "Fine, but after this, I go my way and you go yours. I don't need, or want you watching my back. I am a big girl and can do that on my own."

He released me, and I took a step away from him. "You need me, just as much as I need you. Face it, we are stuck with each other."

I laughed. A hurt, pissed off laugh. "I am not stuck with you. I will just get Desmond down here. He may be untrained, but he is better company than you. I would love to have him at my back than you. At least I wouldn't be sitting in silence all the time." Turning on my heels, I grabbed the door handle and walked out, with him right behind me.

The casino we were heading to was only two blocks down. I had walked farther in higher heels, but not in some time. I knew I would regret it later, but the pain would take my mind off other things. And here I thought we were getting along so well in Florence. We even had lunch together, without fighting, in a wonderful bistro in the city. I guess it was just a fluke.

"Alanna..." Altair reached for my hand, but I took a step to my left.

"Don't. I don't even want to be around you right now. We will act like the loving couple when we get there, but it will be for this meeting, nothing more." I held my head high. At least with the heels on, I was only like two inches shorter than him instead of the usual five. Five just seemed to be our number. Five years between our mortal ages, five inches apart and five minutes before our next fight most likely.

I didn't even turn to look at him. I just kept walking. I walked into the casino with him next to me. I then let him take my hand, and slid into my role as a loving girlfriend. If only. I wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smiling face, but I refrained.

We ordered a drink and walked around a bit. Finding a slot machine near Darius' blackjack table, I watched the room. His shift was in fifteen minutes. If anyone knew what the hell was going on, it was my old boss' snitch. Well, he was my snitch. Sebastian just used him when he could.

"So, when should he get here?" Altair sipped his Jim Beam, while I inserted a twenty into the machine. I was not a gambler, but I had to look busy.

"Shift change is at nine. We still have at least fifteen minutes. He is a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. Well build and walks like he is God's gift to women. Just picture Ezio in his teens. That would be Darius." I hit the spin button on the machine.

He sat down in the chair next to me. "So, how are you going to get him alone?"

I smiled as I pressed the machine again. "That's the nice part. I don't. Everything is done through code. We have been doing this for years."

The machine signaled that I had won something. It was only fifty bucks, but enough to make me smile. I just kept playing, while scanning the room. By the time Darius made it to his table, I was up by two hundred. Not bad for me. Normally I was out two hundred and what I paid for a few drinks.

"Your boy is here." He placed his hand on my thigh, and I gritted my teeth.

I hit the button one more time, won nothing and stood up. I headed for the table. Darius saw me sit down and his eyes widened a bit. He knew something. Altair sat next to me. Placing our bets, he dealt the cards. "Good to see you are in one piece. Sebastian said he was going to kill you."

Altair looked at me. "Thought you talked in code?"

"When other people are here I do. You must be Allen. They are gunning for you too." He showed his hand and I beat him.

He dealt another hand. "I am not that easy to get rid of. Just ask my bounties." Altair went bust.

I signaled for him to hit me. "What has been going on?"

Laying a card on the table, he looked around the room. "They are everywhere, but some do not want to take you out. They know what Sebastian has become. They want you to take him out for them. That is why they call you '_el cazador de la noche_.'"

I shook my head. "I always hated that name. Where is the snake hiding these days?"

"He is underground in Los Angeles. You would have to go and start a fight to get him to come out." Another hand was dealt.

I smiled wickedly at him. "Or you tell him I visited you. That will get him to come out."

Darius shook his head. "You play a dangerous game, Alanna. I could tell him and it drive him farther underground. He already fears you as it is. If he knows you lived through his attack, he will not like that."

"Then let the snake hide. I will find him in time." I laid my hand out on the table. The house won.

"It also could get him to come here for you. This is not your turf. The Templars own this town. He knows that. You are taking a big risk in coming here." He shuffled the cards.

"I will take my chances. Now, what do you think he will do? Come here or hide?" I opened my purse and threw a few twenties down.

"He will come here. I will make sure of it." He scooped up the money and put it in his tip jar.

"Thank you for the game. It was a delight." I stood and walked away, holding Altair's hand.

When we made it out front, I breathed easier. "We have at least two days before he gets here. He will not come unarmed and without a small army. They know we have the Apple. Well, they think we have it. We need firepower and a lot of it."  
>He grinned. "Well, good thing I have contacts that deliver. I am a bounty hunter after all. I am licensed in most states and Nevada is one state I am."<p>

I returned the grin. "I have a great idea. You get the guns, I will get the alcohol and we will celebrate our upcoming victory. We had better call Ezio and get them here. I think this may be bigger than us."

He rolled his eyes. "If you think that's the best way."

I headed back to the hotel with him at my side. "I do. I mean, we need all the help we can get. I don't know how many men he will bring. I am not about to take on an army with just the two of us."

"Alright." He hung his head and sighed. "You call him though."

I smiled. "You got it. Now, go make your call and I am going to make mine and get our early victory rounds"

_**el cazador de la noche – **_**the night hunter.**

**I keep forgetting to put some of the translations in here. If you have a question about something, just let me know. And to everyone that has shot me a review, you are awesome and I smile at every new one. I will keep writing and hopefully I don't fall over from lack of sleep. I should be in bed right now. I have work in one hour and forty five minutes. Its 3:15 am where I am at. Luckily it's a short day. Only 4 hours. Til next time.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Waking up with a massive headache, bright sunlight and a cell phone blaring in my ear was not the way to start off the day. But waking up next to your ex, wearing no clothes and remembering nothing of the night before was even worse. Well, that's where I am at now. Trapped under his arm, smelling of liquor and other things I will not mention. My head felt like a rock concert was going off in it and I was chained to the speaker tower.

I reached for the phone and answered it. "What?"

'Bout time you answered. I have been calling for the past hour.' Ezio.

"Tone down the volume. Sorry, I just woke up. What did you need?" What the hell did I do last night and how much did I drink?

'Hung over? You know drinking on the job is bad for us. It leads us to do really stupid things.' He chuckled on the other end.

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't think we left the room. I hope we didn't leave the room. I don't remember if we did or not." I rubbed my hand across my forehead. I had a mass headache and had nothing for it.

'I just wanted to tell you we would be there this afternoon. We are in Missouri now. Our flight takes off in a hour. Desmond is with us. I had to get him away from the nuts for a time.'

"Okay, tell him hi from me and I will see you when you get here. I am getting off here because I think I need to throw up." I felt the bile rise up in my throat.

Not waiting for a response, I pushed Altair's arm off of me and bolted into the bathroom. I grabbed the side of the toilet just in time as the contents of my stomach revolted. I hated throwing up. I hated being hung over. Who's great idea was it to drink anyway? Oh wait, that was mine. Well that was just stupid. Why did I want to do that? Damn. I can't even remember now.

"Ugh." I held onto the side of the toilet, waiting for my stomach to calm down. I would never drink again. Never in a million years. I would rather face a Templar firing squad than touch it again.

"You sound like I feel."

I turned slowly and looked at the doorway. Altair leaned heavily against the frame. "What the hell did we do last night? And for once neither of us are bleeding."

He went answer, but held up a hand and promptly threw up into the sink. I was so glad something like that did not bother me. I leaned against the wall, while he finished. Once everything came up, he rinsed the sink out and handed me a toothbrush, then prepped one for himself.

I took it without complaint and brushed my teeth. Having the taste in my mouth was enough to make me throw up again. I didn't want to do that. I hated doing that. There was nothing worse than getting sick in front of people.

"Okay,what did we do and how much did we drink?" I grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser and threw it on. I found my underwear in the nightstand drawer. He threw on a pair of boxers.

He sat slowly on the bed, holding his head and stomach. "I'm not sure, but I never want to drink like that again."

I sat next to him. Well, what's done is done. We were paying for it now. Massive headaches, sore stomachs and all around feeling of blah. I did not want to move. Hell, I was up for crawling back into the sheets and sleeping the rest of the day away. "What time is it?"

He grabbed the phone and looked at it. "Damn. It's 11:48. We really must have partied hard last night. Now, I wish I could take it back and had a peaceful night. Or at least remembered what all we did."

"I know how you feel. Maybe there are clues in this room to tell us what the hell transpired on our drunken escapade." I looked around the room. Everything was everywhere. We were not this messy. Usually our things were well organized and packed. That way if we had to run quickly, all we had to do was grab a bag and go. "Looks like we had a blast, or we fought? I just can't remember."

"Well, we had better get this mess cleaned up before they get here. I do not want to explain this." He stood, although slowly and made his way to the small table that was there.

Beer bottles, liquor bottles and the like littered the surface. Well, no wonder we were fucked up. If we drank all of that, I am surprised we are awake this early. I began to pick up the clothes and things on the floor. Feeling underneath the bed, I grabbed a bag and pulled it out. It was small and contained two ring boxes. "What in the...?"

Opening them, I sat back on my rear. They were wedding rings. Silver and gold intertwined together. They were quite beautiful, but why would they be under the bed? Did we...? "Altair, did we...?" I looked up at him. He turned and had a sick expression on his face. He held up a piece of paper, while I held up the rings.

"I think we actually did it. Oh God, we really need to stop doing this." He walked over to me and sat down on the floor next to me. "I think we had a drunk Vegas wedding, and went all out. Well hell."

I grabbed the paper from him. Sure as shit, it was a marriage certificate with our names on it. Our REAL names. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Alanna Isabella Dowd. "You have an ID with your real name on it?"

"Apparently. I didn't know I did, but you need one to get married. Maybe I had someone make it last night. Now they know we are here." He looked at me and I him. This was not something I wanted to explain to Ezio, Desmond, or anyone else for that matter.

I leaned on his shoulder. He rested his head atop mine. We just stared at the paper that claimed we were man and wife. I didn't know what to do. Was I happy? I don't know. I was really, really confused. We never planned to stay together like this. "So, what is our plan of attack?"

"I say we finish up this room, go get some food and decide on what to do after that. My head hurts too much to think about this right now." He lifted his head and went to move, but I laid a hand on his knee.

"Why don't we leave the mess for later? They won't be here for at least four or five more hours. I say we go get food and clothes, then clean. I want out of here, and I think you do as well." I managed a smile for him.

He, in turn, smiled back. "Sounds like a plan."

We got up, grabbed the clothes that didn't reek of alcohol or other bodily fluids, and walked towards the door. "Hey, did we have that duffel before last night?" I looked at the black bag sticking half way out from under the bed.

"Not unless you brought it with you. Mine is in a book bag." He shook his head. "And the guns are in the car."

"Then..." I grabbed the bag, and opened it. Stacks of cash were laid neatly in the bottom. Wrapped with binders from the Stardust Casino. "Either we won it, or robbed the place."

We both just stared at the money. There had to be at least a quarter of a million there. "Alanna, next time we have the great idea to drink, let's not. I say we just swear off all alcohol and be done with it. What more surprises await us in the world?"

"I don't know, but we need to know where the money came from. I think we might have won it, because it would be really hard to rob a casino. I know, I tried years ago just for shits and giggles. I think my headache is getting worse." I pushed the bag back under the bed. "Lets get out of here and deal with this later."

"You want to leave that much cash in the room?" He looked to where I just pushed it to.

Sighing, I grabbed the bag and handed it to him. "You carry it then."

He took the bag and we walked out of the room. Sunlight filtered into the hall from the windows at the end of the hallway. I pulled my sunglasses out of my purse and handed Altair his. My head was throbbing and so wished for my dark velvet curtains in my high rise condo with my nice queen sized pillow top mattress and goose feather comforter. I sighed happily at the thought of that room.

"What's got you smiling?" He asked as we approached the elevator.

"Thinking of home. I would love to be there right now. Comfy bed, dark curtains, big, flat screen television. Oh how I miss that place." I smiled at him. "You might like the decor. It's very old world. Something that would fit you."

"Have to see it sometime." He walked into the elevator when to doors opened.

We rode downstairs in silence. There was nothing really left to say. I mean, it seems we had done everything last night. Went on a drunken rampage through the streets of Vegas, won a lot of money, and got married to boot. This day was going to be strange indeed. I mean, I had no clue in what to say to him besides our current mission, or the weather.

Silently we walked through the lobby, and headed out the front door. I knew of a good place to get a bit to eat a few doors down. The nice thing about Vegas was everything was in walking distance. Food, entertainment, and the drinks, which I can not stress how much I will never touch again.

"So, what's for brunch?" Altair pushed the bag farther up onto his shoulder.

"There's a place not far from here. Breakfast all day. Good coffee too. Let's put the bag in the car. I am not carrying a load of cash around this town. That's just inviting trouble." I headed for the small gray sedan that we had. It was a loaner from someone Ezio knew up north. My car stuck out like a sore thumb. An electric blue 1965 Ford Mustang with twin white racing stripes was not something you saw everyday. If I got to Los Angeles some time this year, I could get my work truck. I had driven it down from Montana.

He popped the trunk and sat the duffel next to the gray bag that held our small arsenal of semi automatic guns and a few that were not so legal. With his license as a bounty hunter and my conceal carry, we wouldn't get into too much trouble for them. "Better?"

I nodded. "Much."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Our meal out was not exciting. We sat, ate, and formed a game plan for the meeting to come. I had a bad feeling about it, but I was not going to say anything. I knew Sebastian. He was not the type that would talk face to face. He would send his goons to do his dirty work. I really didn't want to take out men that I had worked with. Some were good guys that had families. I did not want to harm them unless it came to that.

When we returned to our room, showered and cleaned up, I relaxed on the bed, while he sat at the table. Guns, knives and the assortment were spread out everywhere. He had broken down both of my hidden blades and his one, and was cleaning them, along with the guns we had just purchased.

"Hey, hand me that cleaner right there."

I looked up from a map of Vegas, trying to find the best place to have a meeting that would give us a tactical advantage and not have our asses walking into an ambush. "Huh?" I forgot what he asked for.

"Gun cleaner? At your feet? Hand it here." He frowned, causing the scar on his lip to stand out.

I rolled over and sat up. "You know, if you frown like that all the time, your face will get stuck like that." I threw him the can, and watched him.

"Uh huh." He caught the can with his right hand and continued his work.

Shaking my head, I was about to back to my map, when someone knocked on the door. Four eyes looked at the door. It was too early for Ezio, Desmond, and Jenna. Altair grabbed the Browning Hi-Power 9mm, handing it to me, then grabbed a Colt M1911 .45 for himself. I answered the door with the gun cocked and held behind my back.

A woman stood there, hands clasped in front of her, slightly shaking. "A...are you Alanna?" She asked looking up and down the hall.

My eyes narrowed. "Maybe, who wants to know?"

"My name is Maya. Michael is my little brother." She looked at me, blue eyes wide. "He was with you in Italy."

The young boy who we sent home shortly after landing in New York. I had Jenna book him a one way ticket back to Utah, and get him as far as she could away from us. I would not drag a kid down in this mess. "Come in here." I opened the door, ushered her in, looked down the hallway each direction, and closed the door.

She stood there, wide eyed and completely scared. "Sebastian sent me here. He has Mike."

I looked at Altair, then back to Maya. "Have a seat and start from the beginning." He pointed to the stiff hotel chair that didn't have a gun on it.

She complied and looked at us. I sat on the bed while Altair leaned against the door. "When Mike came back from Italy, he told this wild tale about a huge shootout, explosions, and the legendary Apple of Eden. I didn't believe him at first. I mean, he's been obsessed with the old legends since our father would tell him when we were little. He was an assassin, but he kept us off the Farm. Said we needed to live a normal life and not the life he knew. Well, I didn't follow the path my father did, but Mike wanted to. Even after Dad was killed.

"He was so excited and told me that he met two assassins straight out of the old legends." She hung her head. "I should have listened to him."

"Maya, what did he say?" I didn't like where this was heading. If Sebastian knew about us, this could cause too many problems. Especially since he was aligned with the Templars now.

"He told me he eavesdropped on a conversation between Jenna, our cousin, Ezio Auditore, and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. I mean, he has to be making it up, right? Said you and they were immortal. They died hundreds of years ago. I reread the stories." She raised her head and looked at me, blue eyes pleading. "When he told me that he was going to help you again, I tried to stop him. He is only a kid. He is fifteen."

"I thought he was older, maybe eighteen. Why in the world would they send a fifteen year old boy on a job like that?" Altair stood up straight and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would have never brought a boy that young to an extraction that large. That is asking for trouble."

Maya turned her head to look at him. "I don't know. This was his first mission. He had been training for many years and volunteered to go. I tried to stop him, believe me. When he left again, I tried to find Jenna, but her cell phone is off and there has been no uses of her credit card. I have no way to find her. So I went to the one man that sent them to Italy."

I was beginning to see the picture now. "He went to Sebastian to find us, hoping the man knew where I was. Damn it!"

"You know Sebastian?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and stood. "Yeah, I do. I was part of his security company for years. I had just recently left his services because of a disagreement in the food chain. I did not like some of the missions he was sending us on. The security jobs were fine. Guard this person, keep that one out of trouble, but the assassin jobs were a bit peculiar. He sent four of us to extract two people from Abstergo. We were shut down before we even made it onto the lot."

"So, let me make sure I have this straight. Sebastian, the man that wants our heads, has your brother and you came to us because of a story he told that two old assassins are still alive? That right?" Altair paced the room.

"Yes. Sebastian sent me here to tell you to meet him tomorrow at the Hard Rock Hotel. That will just be to talk. He wants the two assassins, Ezio and Altair, you two, Desmond Miles, and Jenna." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well, it will be hard to have myself and Altair in the same room." He sat heavily on the bed. I sat a comforting hand on his leg.

Maya's eyes opened back up. "Wait! They are alive?" I nodded. "Mike was telling the truth? I can not believe this. But why would it be hard for you and him to be in the same room together?"

"Because I am him. I am Altair."

I knew he did not want anyone to know that. Too many people now knew who we were. It was only a matter of time before everyone found out and we were hunted to the ends of the Earth. No, I would not let that happen. I would kill anyone that knew before we were experiments. We had gone too long hiding what we were, and within the span of a month, more people knew about us than all through history.

"And Ezio? Is that true as well?" She looked hopeful. She wanted it all to be true.

I chuckled. "Yes. He is on his way here. With your cousin and Des." I tone turned serious. "Maya, you have to listen to me. You can not tell anyone about us. No matter what."

She smiled. The first time since she walked through the door. "Oh I promise. I don't talk to anyone inside the Guild. I am not an assassin. I am a teller at a bank in Salt Lake City. I am just doing this to get my brother out of trouble."

Great, this day was just getting better and better. Wake up with a hangover, naked and married. Won a quarter of a million dollars at a casino, don't remember any of it, and then find out Sebastian now knows who I really am. So much for the surprise ambush we were hoping for. Hopefully the others arrive soon. My head could not take any more abuse.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I sat there on the edge if the bed, debating on what to say to the others when Altair brought them back. Should I tell them about all that transpired here in Vegas last night, or do I leave out mine and Altair's nuptials? I looked at the paper in my hands again. It had not changed in the few minutes since I had last looked at it. Our names were there in black and white.

I let the breath rush past my parted lips as I laid back on the bed. I didn't know what to do, or about the situation with Sebastian. Truth time. I may act big and bad, and yeah, in a combat situation, I am cool under pressure, but I could not handle everyday life. That was why I sucked at relationships, public speaking and dealing with Altair. I did not know how to handle it.

I heard the click of the door unlatch as I scrambled off the bed. Shoving the certificate into the nightstand drawer, I got to my feet, smoothing out the wrinkles in my shirt. No sense in letting him know I had been lounging while he was gone. I was suppose to be thinking of a plan to get everyone out of there alive and in one piece. I really could not come up with one.

It was not Altair that walked through that door, but my worse nightmare. Sebastian smiled at me, a gun in his right hand. "Good afternoon, Alanna. It's so good to see you again."

I glared at him. "How in the world did you get a key card to this room?" I didn't make any sudden movements. I knew that would lead me to being shot or worse. He would do it too. Make no mistakes on that.

"I thought we would talk before your companion returned. Just you and me. Like the old times." He sat in the chair, gun still trained on me.

His choice of guns had not changed any. He still carried a HK USP .40 caliber. It was the same gun he always carried. I watched him carefully, letting my trained eyes look for a way out of this mess. Unfortunately, he was sitting right by the door, and the balcony. There was no way out besides shooting him or getting shot. Shit.

My gun sat on the dresser, along with my other weapons. I felt I didn't need to wear them in the room. How wrong I was.

"Sit down Alanna. We have much to say, and precious little time." His Spanish accent heavy. He had come from Spain a few years ago. Very much liked there. I trusted him. Hell, I slept with him once.

I walked slowly to that side of the bed, and lowered my small frame onto the edge. It put me at a closer strike range. I could possibly disarm him, but it still was a chance. I hated dealing in chances.

"Spit out what you are going to say, Sebastian. I don't have all day." I growled, keeping my eyes on the gun.

He chuckled. "You have all of eternity, so I have heard. I did some research when Michael told me his story. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore alive? I was shocked to say the least. Everyone in the Guild knows who they are. But you. You were the mystery. I did not know where you fit into this puzzle. Were you one of La'Ahad's assassins? Auditore's? Or were you just a woman at the wrong place at the wrong time?

"So I went looking, and I found this wonderful book in the archives." He pulled it out of the satchel he carried. "Written by Malik Al-Sayf. He detailed the day the Templars came for the Apple." He held it out to me. "It is a wonderful read. He was a brilliant man, who had many ideas. He and Altair hid many things from the order, and they were all written in here. Did you know he loved you?"

My eyes shot to his face in surprise. I was friends with the Dai, but I never knew he had feelings for me. "What?"

He laughed. "You never knew? Oh, that is good. Here. You should read this. It will enlighten you." He tossed me the leather bound book.

I grabbed it and clutched it to my chest. If it really was Malik's, then it was the last link to my past. "What do you want?"

"I want power. I came here hoping to get a higher position in the Guild's food chain, but that was not to be. I want what everyone wants. Wealth, power, influence. Since I was not getting it with the Guild, I turned to the Templars. They also have a better dental plan." He smirked. "Anyway. I came here to tell you, you and your friends had better be at my party tomorrow. It's very special. I am calling it my 'Going Away' party. Once I hand you, Altair, Desmond, and Ezio over to Abstergo, they are sending me back home. I will run their operations in Spain."

"Oh, they will send you home alright. In a pine box. They are going to kill you, Bastian, make no mistake on that. You will be dead and so will everyone that has helped you get to us. You forget, I have been around long enough to know their MO. I have seen it first hand. I have been on the inside. In the early 1800's I married a man in their ranks. I had to know how they worked. I watched them kill many men because they were turncoats. Once Brothers that turned to the Templars for the same thing you did. Once they got what they wanted from them, they were killed and their bodies never seen again." I held the small book tighter. "Look it up if you would like. I went by Mary Nichols. I was well known until a tragic horse accident took my life. My body was never found, but there was a lot of blood. Good thing they did not have DNA scanners then because they would have found out it was chicken's blood, and not human."

He shook his head. The smile was still in place, but there was something else there. I had put that seed of doubt in his mind. It was now something he would look into. I felt a smile come onto my lips. It was a good feeling when you knew the other person was having doubts. It put them on edge, making them do stupid and costly mistakes. "I will look into your tale, my dear, but you will come tomorrow. Oh, and bring that husband of yours." I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know about that. So, who was it? Allen or Altair? I know you are here with a man."

It was my turn to smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know. I don't kiss and tell. You of all people should know that."

He shrugged. "Fair enough." He stood and threw the key card on the table. "This is the only one I have and I just got it. The lady at the front desk was very nice, and when I told her I had lost mine, she gave me a new one." He grabbed the door handle and opened the door a bit. "You can pick up the kid at six pm. at the service entrance to the MGM Grand. A few of my men will meet you there. If you come with more than two others, they will put a bullet in his head. Do I make myself clear?"

I met his eye. "Crystal."

He walked out the door. I knew better than to follow him. He would be gone before I got off the bed. I lowered the small book in my hands. It was old. The leather cover worn in places and the binding had seen better days. I carefully opened it to see a map of Jerusalem. It was beautifully detailed and I ran my hand lightly over the page. I missed his words of wisdom, and him calling Altair a novice. The nights we would spend in the gardens talking. He was as close to a best friend as I got. I never knew he was in love with me. I only wish I had felt the same for him as well.

Turning the page, I looked at the date. Two days after Altair took control of the Brotherhood. I smiled at his flowing Arabic.

_July 16, 1191_

_The events in Masyaf over the last few day have prompted me to record all the changes that have happened. This will be ongoing until it is my time to leave this world, or I feel there is nothing to record any longer. Altair has become the Grandmaster of Masyaf. After the betrayal of Al Mualim, the men need someone they could look up to. The chose the Novice. Yes, I shall call him that until I die. He will always be learning new things and so shall I. We are all novices, no matter our station in life. From the moment we leave the womb, to the time we are taken to Allah, we are learning..._

I read a few pages. He talked about the changes that happened after the rise of Altair, and when he came back with Maria from Cyprus. The entry I smiled at was the one when Altair brought me back to Masyaf. At first, I knew Malik was not keen on a woman becoming an assassin, but I changed his mind very quickly.

_March 8, 1193_

_I do believe Altair has taken ill. On a mission in Acre, he not only let his target go, but brought a woman back to Masyaf. He stated that she would be trained in the assassin ways. To say I was shocked was not wording it correctly. I was absolutely stunned. Train a woman in the ways of the Brotherhood? Had he gone mad? Was all the blows to the head catching up with him, or was it the Apple? I confronted him about his choice later that day. He smirked and told me to talk to her. That her name was Alanna._

_I followed his words and found her. She sat in the gardens just looking in the direction of Acre. You could not see it from there, she looked anyway. I could tell she was upset, so I decided to come back later._

_She heard me. "You are Malik, am I correct?" She never turned around, but knew who I was. Interesting. _

_We talked for what felt like hours after that. She was an orphan. Her parents dead when she was ten years of age. Grew up with the thieves and learned the tricks of their craft. She was quite intelligent. Growing up in a home where knowledge was known. She spoke French and English fluently, which I greatly admired. _

I felt the tears begin make tracks down my face at my friend's words. I had admired his strength, his sharp mind and his even sharper tongue. He was my only friend in those walls. Not one of the other assassins would look at me. Even after I began my training, Altair would not speak to me unless it was needed. Maria turned her nose up at me.

_September 12, 1199_

_We laid the slain down for their eternal rest today. Altair and Alanna among the fallen. Maria has taken it harder than all. I have not let myself grieve for the two people that were dearest to me yet. I shall do that privately later, in my own way. No words could describe my hatred for the men would did this. The Apple is to blame. I told Altair to destroy it when he had the chance, but he did not heed my words. Foolish man. Because of that, we lost twelve good brothers yesterday._

_The accursed thing was laid with him so no one would have it once more..._

I paused. They buried Altair with the Apple? It was not there when I found him. He was alone in that tomb. Nothing was there. It left me scratching my head. When I found him, he had only his hidden blade and nothing else. So, if it was not with him, where was it? I flipped through a few more pages to the journal.

_August 19, 1228_

_Abbas is a monster. Sef, Altair's son, was slain at the hands of Abbas today. I did not know until deed was done. He will come for myself next. I know he will. Darim and Maria are untouchable for the moment, but when they return from Mongolia, they shall be fair game. _

_Abbas wishes to destroy all that remains of Altair and his followers. They went for the Apple a fortnight ago. It was not there, but a curious thing was there, if the men were correct. The Grandmaster's body as not decayed with time. He looks just as he did when we buried him nearly twenty-two years ago. I have not found the courage to see with my own eyes, but I will when the sun sets. I have to go with the darkness, for if I am seen, my blood shall be spilt tonight. _

_I do not know what shall be there. I do not wish to disturb his eternal rest, but I must know if their words are true. If he is preserved, then Alanna? Would she be the same? Now the question is burned into my mind. I shall go when darkness rises. _

I slammed the book shut. No, something was not right. I awoke when Sef died. I awoke a hundred years after my death. But if Malik's words are true, then who touched the Apple for myself to awaken? A life for a life. That was what I was told. Could Maria have been pregnant when we were taken and not known. If so, why has another child not been mentioned?

My mind began to burn. I had to know. I was told that on the day I walked back into Masyaf, the youngest child of Altair had just died. I thought it had been Sef. He was the youngest when I was alive. But, Sef was killed in 1228. I was now completely confused.

_August 20, 1228_

_I made it into the tomb. It was true. Altair was still whole and looked like he did when he was in this world. What had the Apple done to him? I tried to enter Alanna's tomb, but it was sealed too tightly. The Apple is gone. I knew this. I am the one that was to bury it with him, but I did not. Darim took it with him when he, Maria, and Arianna left. He is a good boy, and I shall miss him, for I fear I will not be alive when they return. Abbas has men searching for me as I write these words. Be patient, Kadar. I shall see you soon, little brother._

That was the last entry. The rest of the pages were blank. Abbas had got him. I knew this. I did not know when, I knew he had died at the hands of the bastard that was suppose to be their brother-in-arms.

Arianna. The name played in my head. Should I tell Altair about this development? Or should I keep it and the journal to myself? He had a daughter. What did she look like? Did she favor her mother, or her father? I wish I knew, but I did not.

Looking down at the leather book, I wanted to scream at Malik for being an idiot. He knew Abbas was after him. Why did he not just leave? Run until he got far enough away that he could not be touched. He knew other languages. He could have gone to one of those countries. I knew why he did not. He was loyal to Altair, even after death. He stayed to protect his family and be there for guidance.

"Malik, you were a fool, but a wise fool." I smiled down at the book in my lap. "I am sorry, my friend. I wish I could have been there for you."

The key card clicked in the door once more, but this time I knew who would walk through the door. I did not look up from the book. It was the only connection I had to a once dear friend. I would always treasure it.

"What do you have there?" Altair stood in front of me, looking down.

"I was paid a visit today. Sebastian stopped by. He brought me a gift." I smiled softly at him. "Well, brought us both a gift. It was Malik's." I held out the journal. "It was his journal until he died."

He took it slowly. "Is it a fake?"

"No. I have read it. It is his. In his own words." I looked back down at my now empty hands. "You will not like some of the things in there, Altair. I will not tell you, but it is not good."

I felt the bed drop next to me as he sat down. "What will I find?"

"I shall not tell you. Read if you want. I need some air." I stood, cracking and popping from sitting too long. I left him alone with the journal. He would have to read it on his own.

Stepping out onto the balcony, I felt the warm air hit me in my face. It was a dry heat like Syria. Home. I missed the desert air, the cloudless days, the cool nights. I missed the rain season, bathing the land in life giving water. The warmth of the sun on your skin when you stepped from the cool river. I missed it all, but I was too big of a chicken shit to go back. I had not laid eyes on the assassin fortress since I left there in 1299. What was it like today?

I looked at the horizon. Buildings littered the landscape, but in my mind I was back in Masyaf, sitting on that bench, looking towards Acre, feeling homesick and out of place. A cool breeze blowing through the land. The snow had melted, but it was not completely over. I could feel it in the air. The chilled grass crunched under Malik's boots as he made his way to me.

I wanted my old life back. I wanted to go home, but I was where I was needed and so was he. Turning my face to the heavens, I smiled. "Thank you, my dearest friend. One day, we shall be together again, and share tales of our adventures."

I touched the scar that ran vertically on my abdomen. It was the only thing I had from that fight. A seven inch scar an inch left of my belly button and a matching one on my back, marking the spot I had been ran through. Received before death, so it was there when I awoke. A reminder of what happened that night.

**I took my time on this chapter. Trying to get rid of the inconsistansies between when I started writing this last year, and the events in Revelation. It was very challanging, and I had to go back to replay many parts of Revelations. There are few still, but I could not get rid of them all unless I started over. The dates on Sef's death are correct. I replayed that part. Hopefully I have cleared a few things up. Adding the third child was the only way I could keep it right and not mess everything up. It will get back to my normal writing next chapter. It is form Desmond's POV next. **


	21. Chapter 20:Desmond & Ezio

**Chapter 20: Desmond**

Well, my first mission and I fucked up. And I mean in a big way. That would explain why I woke up, only in my underwear while Ezio dug bullets out of my back and Altair dug bullets out of Alanna. It was suppose to be easy. Go with Alanna and Jenna, pick up the kid, Mike and get back to the hotel. Yeah, sounded easy enough, but when you are having 9mm rounds pulled from every spot of your body, including your ass, it was a very shitting mission.

Alright, let me recap. Sebastian, Alanna's ex-boss, came to her, and told her where to pick up the kid, Mike. Sounds good so far. Yeah, it did to me too. She was only allowed to take two people with her. Jenna would go because it was her cousin after all, and then she looked at me. She told me I needed some real world experience. Altair actually agreed. The straight up ass, agreed with her! Are you kidding me? I'm thinking he hoped he was wrong and I just healed really fast, and I would get shot, die and he would not have to deal with me anymore. I got shot alright. Thirteen, ah no, there's another, fourteen times. At point blank range! I think a few went all the way through but I don't know.

Really, the last thing I remember is being drug into the car, then waking up with Dr. Auditore pulling lead out of my backside. Not the greatest way to show the world, "Hey look! I can take a bullet and come back to kill your asses later! Ha ha!" So not the way I wanted that to go down.

With these three, the Farm was looking better and better. I swear I think trouble follows them around like a little lost rabid dog, then when they think the dog is safe, bites them in their asses and laughs. I am really beginning to hate this immortality crap.

"Done." I heard the last bullet drop into the dish he was using.

I groaned and rolled slightly to see the mound of bullets on the plate. "How many did you dig out?"

"Twenty-three. That is impressive number. Altair still has you beat with the Tommy gun incident" Ezio wiped his hands on the towel. I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I thought we would never talk about that again?" Came the grumble from the Arab man, then lead hitting the other plate. "That was embarrassing"

My back, neck, ah hell, everything hurt. My teeth hurt for crying out loud. All I wanted to do was curl up in a dark room and sleep for a few days, but that was not going to happen. Not from the look I was getting from Altair. "What happened?" I sat up slowly, feeling every part of me protest.

"Thought you could shed some light on it. Jenna said as soon as you guys had Mike, they opened fire. She was hit twice. Once in the arm and grazed in the leg. Mike was surprisingly unhurt, but you and Alanna took everything." Altair wiped the blood away from another hole and began to work on it.

I had to turn my head. That was gross. "That's about what happened. When they began to fire, Alanna pulled me over Mike with her. Better us taking the bullets, than having to explain why Mike is dead to his sister."

"Mike and Jenna pulled you two into the car and drove off. I now owe my buddy a new car. We already took it out to the desert and blew it up. That's why it took so long to get everything out of you. I tried to save the one through the heart for last. I knew once that one came out, it would be only a hour before you came to. Alanna took twenty-six. Three up on you." Ezio grinned and stood up. He threw a shirt and a pair of shorts at me. "Go get a shower. You reek of blood and other fluids."

I forgot. When you 'die', your body loses control of the other functions, like bladder control. Ew. Now I really wanted to go hide on the nice, safe Farm. I will never run away again. "Being with you three is hazardous to anyone's health, immortal or not."

"I get that a lot by myself." The amber eyed man shrugged and pulled the bullet out. "Wow, a 40 cal. Someone wasn't playing fair." He placed it with the others.

Alanna began to stir. "Next time I am taking an Uzi." I heard her mumble into the pillow.

"Nope, an AK47, grenade launcher, and full riot gear." I stood, hearing everything pop. "How long was I out?"

"12 hours. Give or take a half." The Italian rolled his shoulder and sighed. "I had better go check on my other patient." He walked out of the room, leaving me with the two oldest.

Now, Alanna I had no problems with. She was cool as hell, but Altair. That is a whole nother story. The man scared the piss out of me when I was reliving his memories, but here in real life, he was flat out evil. Well, towards me at least. When he looks at me it's like he is going to kill me, but has not come up with a reason why. What the hell did I do to piss him off?

I finally had enough. I wanted to know. "What did I do to piss you off? Please tell me so I know and can fix it?"

He looked at me, those eyes of his flashing golden. "You are here. That's all I need."

Really? "You know that is the shittiest logic I have ever heard. Tell me the real reason." I crossed my arms over my chest. I was not about to show him I was afraid of him.

Alanna watched us from her place on the bed. Her gray eyes going from one to another. Altair stood and walked over to me. "You are here because of a mistake I made several hundred years ago. I am going to fix that problem. You should have listened to us when you first saw the Apple. You should have heeded our words, Boy."

I dropped my arms to my side. I was tired of being called boy. "You know what, Altair. I am so sick of you degrading me and putting me down. Did you do this to Ezio when you saw him again?"

"Actually, they got into a fist fight in England." Alanna laid her head on her crossed arms.

I looked at the man in front of me. "So, if I punched you in the face, you would get off my case? I fucked up. I shouldn't of grabbed the damn thing. If I had listened, Lucy would still be alive and we wouldn't be hunted like animals by Abstergo. Is that what you wanted to hear, old man?" I voice rose in volume as my anger towards him grew.

"There, you admitted it. You are an idiot. Just like Ezio was. Sometimes I wonder how in the hell I am related to you two? Oh, that's right. It's distant, but still there." He rolled his eyes, but stood toe to toe with me.

"If you want to get technical. Ezio is not related to you. His great granddaughter married one one of Darim's descendants. That is how you are linked." Alanna piped up. We looked at her. "What? I wanted to know, so I started tracing the genealogy. I knew where my line went. No where. I was an only child and so were my parents. So no more Dowd's. Anyway, someone want to pass me a shirt?"

Altair turned and looked at Alanna. "What did you need?"

She glared at him. "A shirt. Unless you want to wander around this place naked."

Now, I will admit, I wouldn't mind that. She was hot, but if I said that out loud I really would get punched by the older man. Hey, but a guy can dream, can't he?

Altair threw Alanna one of the shirts that were lying around. She caught it and slipped it on. "Alright. We all need showers and go to this meeting. I am going to personally put a bullet in that bastard's head for this." She slowly slid off the bed, and stood up. "I am heading for that shower. If you want it first, you had better get there before I do." She looked at me, and smiled.

I bolted for the bathroom, and slammed the door. "Hah!"

I heard her laugh. "At least you are in there. There are two showers in this place."

Damn! I can not believe I fell for that. We were in the penthouse. It was the only place in this hotel that would house all of us. I remembered that now. Yeah, I was stupid.

After showering and putting on some fresh clothes, I walked out into the main room with the towel wrapped around my neck. Maya, Jenna and Mike sat on the couch, talking quietly, while Ezio stood in the kitchen, sipping some coffee. "E 'bello vederti sveglio, Desmond."

I smiled and grabbed a mug. "E bello vedere anche voi, Ezio." I poured some coffee, added cream and sugar, and stood next to him. "How's the kid holding up?"

"Better than I would have thought seeing two people shot, and subsequently killed before his eyes. He is resilient. He will make a fine assassin, with the proper training." He smiled over the rim of his cup.

I chuckled. "You seem to have taking a liking to him."

"Si. He is a brave kid. His sister and cousin are helping him deal with this." He shook his head, but his eyes went back to the blond.

It hit me. "You like her, don't you?"

He turned his chocolate eyes on me. "She is a smart woman. I respect her a lot."

"Oh please. You don't have to lie to me, Ezio. You do like her." I took of sip of the coffee and let the warmth travel through me.

He waved me off. "So, how is your back?" He was changing the subject. Typical action for avoiding the topic. I would get it out of him.

"Fine. Stiff as hell, but I think I will live. This being immortal shit will take some getting used to. How did you find out?" I leaned against the counter, and hissed in slight pain. The wounds on my ass were not completely healed. The flesh was healed, but not underneath. I stood back up.

It was his turn to laugh. "Hurts, doesn't it?" I nodded. "You will be find in a few hours. They were clean wounds. I believe it was just a test to see if you two were immortal. You look enough like me, or even Altair, from a distance, I believe they thought they were getting one of us."

"Yeah, that gives a warm and fuzzy feeling." I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, if they were wrong, what would have have done then?"

He shook his head. "What do I look like, their shrink? I don't think so. I have done that yet." He tapped his finger against his chin. "Although, it is an intriguing idea."

"Focus Ezio. I swear I think you are ADD. You jump subjects faster than you jump from womens' beds." I narrowed my eyes at him. It was true. The man never stayed on one subject long. He was like a dog, chasing a ball, then it was like 'oh Squirrel!' then chase that.

The Italian laughed. "Sometimes you may be right. Fine, we will follow your train of thought for the moment. Now, what were you saying?"

Lord give me strength! "We were talking about why they shot at us."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, I was thinking about going back to become a shrink. I could add it to the list of degrees I already have." He smiled and drank his coffee.

"Anyway. Where is the other two?" I looked at him, and he raised an eyebrow. I knew what he was implying. "Nevermind. We can do our planning session later. So when did those two get back together?"

Ezio just smiled at me. "With Alanna and Altair. One minute they love each other, then they hate each other, but it is always each other. I have watched Altair beat himself up for a few hundred years when she left. I don't know if she did the same, but they are together again."

The thought disturbed me a bit, but I shook it off. How in the world she dealt with him I would never know, but to each their own and all that crap.

"Hey Ezio, come here a minute." Jenna smiled and waved him over.

He smiled at the woman, and looked at me. "We will continue this conversation in a bit. Why don't you get some rest? There is a comfortable chair on the balcony. You could use some sun." He walked over to the small group. "Che cosa hai bisogno, Angelo?"

The women giggled at his words. I don't think they knew what he said, but most women blushed and and giggled when he spoke in his native language. I wish I could get women to do that. Maybe if I brushed up on my Italian... I shook the idea out of my head. I did not need a woman in my life now. It would only be more complicated and... Oh my God! I am starting to sound like Altair back in the Crusades. Someone just shoot me in the head and get it over with. Nope, never mind, that would do no good, because I was IMMORTAL now! I would just come back in a few hours. This was beginning to really suck.

I sighed, and decided to take my one man party to the balcony. Pulling open the door, I gently eased myself into the surprisingly plush chair. I sighed contently, and looked out at the sky. It was early morning. The sky was starting to lighten. I was beginning to wonder why everyone was up at six in the morning, then I thought that 'Wait. We are all assassins and used to being up by the ass crack of dawn.' Well, I have been out of it for twelve hours, so that's my excuse.

Relaxing in the chair, I didn't hear the door open. "You're Desmond, right?"

I looked up at the girl, Maya. We were never properly introduced, but I knew who she was. "Yeah, that's me."

She smiled. "I want to thank you for going to get my brother. It was a very brave thing you did."

I smiled back. She was pretty. "No problem. I couldn't let them have a kid like that. I was his age when I ran from the Farm. Well, a year older."

"I remember my father saying something about that. He was one of the assassins your father sent after you. You took your training to heart when you took off." She looked out at the rising sun.

"You can sit down if you would like." I pointed to the empty chair.

"Thank you." She sat down and turned her royal blue eyes back to me.

They were a beautiful blue. The one eye color I was a sucker for. Blue. Ocean, sky, gray-blue, it didn't matter. Her dark hair set it off. "So, why didn't you follow in the assassin ways?"

"I don't like blood. Actually, I pass out at the sight of it. When Mike came back in covered in your guys', I did pass out. I am such a wuss." She hung her head.

I sat up slowly and touched her leg. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I wish I was, then I wouldn't be here."

Lifting her head, she smiled up at me. "Thank you, but if you weren't here, neither would Mike."

I laughed. "Yeah he would. Ezio or Altair would have gone with Alanna."

"They wouldn't even be back together, because what Ezio told me, the only reason Alanna came looking for them was because she needed help getting you guys away from the Apple. They would have never met up. Ezio would have never met my cousin, Alanna would have never got back with Ezio and Altair, and I would have never got to talk to you."

I was floored. Pretty much what she said everything revolved around me, but if I had never run away, Lucy would have never been killed. I looked down at my hand. If I thought enough about it, I could almost see the dark maroon, life giving liquid on my left hand. The thought sent chills down my spine and turned my stomach. Best not go there right now. I would not go there.

"Desmond?"

I heard my name called, snapping me out of my little pity world. "Huh?"

She smiled. "You looked like you were a million miles away just then."

I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled. "Yeah, you could say that. I was sitting on a white sandy beach, toes warmed my said sand, and an alcoholic drink in my hand." I wish. Sometimes I wish it was that easy, but I was not going to go there.

"Sounds nice." She sat back in the chair.

**Ezio**

I smirked at Jenna, who sat next to me on the couch. "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever playboy." She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest.

I couldn't help but laugh at her childish behavior. "You are just mad because I knew they would hit it off."

She turned her head, eyes narrowed. "You just wanted her out of the room. I mean, you sent Mike off to get some sleep, then sent Maya out to talk to Desmond. Now, it is just you and me."

Smiling bigger, I leaned back as well. "Ti volevo a me stesso."

"What did you say?" Her arms loosened, and she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Non vuoi sapere." I closed my eyes, but kept the smile.

"Ezio Auditore, tell me what you said now. I have no clue what you just said and it is going to drive nuts." I felt her sit up, and lean over me.

I opened my eyes quickly, startling her. She sat back down and watched me. I chuckled. "Si sono facili da arrabbiarsi, angela. Calmati."

"Damn you!" She stood up and began to walk away.

"Jenna, I am sorry. I like to mess with people. It is fun, because most do not speak italiano. Please forgive me." I looked at her with the best puppy dog face I could muster. "Please?"

She turned around and looked at my face, then sighed. "Be lucky you are cute, or I would have left you sitting here by yourself. Now, what did you say?"

"I wanted you to myself, don't you want to know, and you are easy to get upset, angel. Calm down." Standing, I made my way to her. "I will teach you Italiano, if you would like. It is a fun language, but if it is to be a private conversation, we can not talk in front of the others. Well, in front of the older two. They know all, and it is scary."

She chuckled. "They know all huh?" I nodded. "Then, we shall not use words."

She did something that surprised me. She kissed me. I has never had a woman actually kiss me first. Well, besides that one time in Dublin, but we were both drunk. Best not go into that. It is rather, uh, naughty.

Back to this moment. It was soft, and yet held many indescribable emotions. I had not felt those since Sophia. It was something I tried to lock away, but it came back once more. I knew our future was not set in stone. Something bug was coming and it was coming fast. Live for the moment. And so I did. I kissed her back.

**Okay, so everyone is hooking up, but we are coming to the part where everything is going to be torn down. So, just a friendly warning. This coming week is going to be crazy for me. I am meeting with a admissions director about going to college. Yeah, I am actually going to finally go. I am excited! That is tomorrow, and then I have to see financial aid later in the week. Plus I have work on top of all this. I will try to get a chapter out but the end of Tuesday, but please do not hold me to that. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The hot, dry air of Nevada hit me in the face as I walked from the hotel. It was nearing that time of the day for the meeting with Sebastian. I was not looking forward to it, but it was something that had to be done. I needed more information on the Templars plans. I would get it out of the man, by force of by choice. It mattered little to me. I was tired of hiding and running. It was high time I went back to my roots. Become the assassin I used to be.

Slipping on my sunglasses, I turned west and headed down the strip. A block down the hairs on my neck began to raise, letting me know I had a tail. Call it a sixth sense, or I was trained way to damn well, but I could tell I was being watched. I wouldn't doubt Sebastian had put surveillance on our hotel. They would report to him every coming and going of our merry little band.

I knew I either had two choices. Lose the tail or identify the target. I chose option B. I wanted to know who was following me, and if they did work for Sebastian.

Walking down the boulevard, I kept the building on my left. Glass lined the street and I couldn't help but smile at the reflection. If the idiot following me had any sense, they would know what I was doing. I was using the glass to identify anyone following me. And that's when I saw them. Two men, about a half block back. They were talking with each other and keeping it casual, but their eyes kept drifting back to me. Oh they were good, but I was better. I was not just saying that to brag. I was really that good. Spend as much time as I have watching your back and trailing people, and you can have bragging rights too.

Now that my targets were identified, I decided to take this little game off the main streets and to the back allies. I could not draw blood in front of this many people. I still had to stay here a few days and if the cops got involved, I would spend a few years in a prison cell. I did not want to go there again. Spent two years in a correctional facility in the 60's for manslaughter. Of course, I should have spent more time, but I got out on a technicality. It was funny as hell, but that was for another time.

I ducked into the next ally and took off in a run. I jumped up on the dumpster and made it up to a set of pipes running between the two buildings. I laid down and waited for them to come. I did not have to wait long. They came around the corner. I let my sensitive ears listen.

"Shit! Where in the hell did she go? They will not be happy that we lost her."

They? Who were they? Did they mean the Templars?

"Maybe she went out the other side."

"She would not have time. We were only a few seconds behind."

I listened to their footsteps. They were right below me. I smiled and slowly sat up, so I would not make any noise. I peered down and got my first real look at them. The first was tall, maybe 6'1", dark blond hair, cut short, fit but not overly. He had a runner's body.

The second was shorter. Probably 5'10". He was bulkier than his cohort, but I was pretty sure he could keep up with him in a sprint. From the way they walked and carried themselves, ex military or washouts.

"We have to find that bitch or Vidic will have our heads. She is his only lead on that Miles guy."

So, Vidic was back in the game, and he wanted Desmond. I was not overly shocked. I wanted Vidic, but for a whole different reason. I just hated Templars. I wanted them all dead. Please. I was labeled as unstable a few hundred years ago. What would make you think I would change after a few hundred more. Yeah, right.

I moved like a jungle cat on the prowl. Slowly and quietly, I moved from my place on the pipes. When I was above them, I jumped onto them, slamming them into the ground. Rolling with the impact, I came back onto my feet and took a fighting stance. The smaller man was the only one that got back on his feet. The tall one was knocked out. He looked at me, fire burning in their green depths.

"I will kill you, you dumb bitch." He wiped the blood from his mouth from where he busted it.

I smiled at him. "You really think so? I just took out your friend and busted your face into the pavement. If you think you are such a bad ass, come here and prove it." I waved him forward.

He came at me, fists at the ready. Most guys think women are easy to take on in a fight, and most would be right. Majority of women can not fight and if they can, could not take on a full grown man that had it in his head to kill you. But you see, I am not your average woman. I have been taking on idiots like this for far to many years. I know the limits of my body and where I can push myself.

Drawing back, he threw he punch as he came at me. I dropped to the ground and rolled to my left, coming back onto my feet. "You know, you need to work on your aim." I just grinned at him.

When fighting a bigger person, get them riled up. They do not function as well, if as level headed, in a fight. They will make many mistakes that you can use to your advantage. Also, it works great on macho men who think women are weak.

"They said you were a slick one." He looked at him. "I will take you down."

I placed a hand on my hip. "You think so? I really don't. I am pretty sure I could have your ass stomped in a few minutes and not pull any weapons."

That got a good reaction out of him. His nostrils flared like a pissed off bull, and he charged once more. This time I did not move. I let him come. He swung and I ducked. Pulling back, I punched him in his side, right below the ribs, in the soft flesh that had no internal protection.

I heard him grunt and step back. "Cheap shot." He held his side.

I stepped back from him, out of his grasp. "No, that was a well placed punch. Now, are we going to dance in this ally all day, or are you going to come get me?"

He smiled, and I did not like that. When the enemy smiles at you, they have something up their sleeve. What he was planning, I had no clue, but I was sure it was not something I was going to enjoy. "I don't need to."

Just then, something connected with the back of my head, causing my vision to swim. I had just been waylaid from the back, and broke a rule in a fight. Even if the second guy is down, keep an eye on him. He will not stay down forever.

"You are a cocky bitch, aren't you?" I heard the first guy say from behind me.

I blindly swung and felt my fist connect with something. I let my blade slide out and into soft flesh. A grunt and something hitting the ground followed before a few thousand volts of electricity coursed through my body. My world faded to black.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pain greeted me as I awoke from the blackness. My arms were pulled painfully behind me and bound to the chair I sat in. My feet were bound to the legs as well.

"Ah, welcome back to us, Ms. Dowd."

I lifted my head and looked at the man if front of me. He was in his early fifties, gray hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled at he, but it was more of a predator smile then 'good to see you' smile. I would have punched him in that smug face if I was not bound to a chair.

"I love the accommodations. So sweet of you to book me this room. Very sheik and comfortable." I glared at him. "Now, who do I owe the pleasure of thanking for this stay?"

"Ah, but that would spoil the surprise. You see, you are the key to getting my wayward sheep back and something that was stolen from us many years ago." He paced in front of me.

"Well, I hate surprises, so I am going to guess. You are Vidic, the sadistic bastard that wants Desmond back and I am going to act as your bait for him to come. Do I have that right?" I pulled against the hand restraints. There was no way to get out of them. They had used zip ties to bound them and handcuffs to lock me to the chair. Damn they were good. I could pick the locks on the handcuffs, but it would do me no good if I had nothing to cut the plastic of the ties.

Nodding he stopped in front of me and met my eyes. "You are a clever one. Sebastian was right, but you are not as smart as you think you are, Ms. Dowd. I don't have to use you as bait. You will be going with us when everyone has their little meeting in a hour. You sent your friends a message saying you would meet them there. I do hope they come."

I shook my head, and laughed. "You have not done your homework, have you? We only send texts if we are in trouble and can not talk. They will know something is wrong. Now they will come armed with even more equipment. You are so fucked."

A man walked from the shadows and punched me in my jaw, hard enough I heard the pop of the jaw hinge weakening. I knew one more hit like that, and it would break. Blood flooded my mouth from the cut that had formed when the inside flesh split against my teeth. I spit it at Vidic. "You do not frighten me, little man. Punch me, kick me, stab me all you want. I was trained to take the pain and keep coming."

"Yes, yes, that assassins training. But the human body can only take so much. You will either pass out and die from blood lose." He stepped back from the bloody spit on the floor.

So, he did not know, or he did and did not want me to know. Either way, it mattered little. "So, since I am not getting out of this alive, answer me this question. Why is the Apple so damn important?"

Vidic rolled his eyes at me. "Honestly Ms. Dowd, do you really take me for a fool? I know what you are. I know what has happened. My coworker in Italy took great care in documenting everything. He watched how you and your two male companions reacted to the Apple and how it affected Mr. Miles as well. I would say you four are just alike. I know about your ties to the Apple. Your long life. If you want, I will throw you into an Animus once our meeting with the others are concluded and extract the information from that mind of yours." He trapped my temple and I turned my head, gnashing my teeth at his hand.

"Touch me again, and I will see that you loose your hand." I growled and pulled again against the restraints. The blood flow to my hands was beginning to get less and less. Numbness began to set in as the tips of my fingers began to loose feeling. I had pulled the restraints too tightly in my attempts to test them. It was not wise for an assassin to loose feeling in their hands. If we lost them, we lost our livelihood.

He just smiled at me, but back away once more. "You have a temper, and I will be glad to see you broken of that. Knock you down a peg or two. Do you think you and two men can topple us? I do not believe you can. Talent alone can only take you so far."

Talent hell. I was not just talented, I had hundreds of years of honing my skills to take out these bastards. Too bad those bastards had grown to such a force a few well placed bombs could not take them out. Oh how I missed the old days. "You know, Vidic, you keep running your mouth, I am going to see to it that trap is closed, permanently. Oh, and as for my trip into that Animus. You can kiss my ass on that. You would have to dance in drag and do the hula before I got inside that machine."

Another punch was my reward for that. I grunted, but never cried out. Oh, but that was worth it. I saw a vein pop out in his forehead, telling me that I was getting to him. That made it all worth it. He just glared at me. "I see you are going to be harder to break than the others. Well, no matter. Every person has a breaking point, and I will find yours. Pain does not seem to do it." He clasped his hands behind his back and began his pacing once more.

The numbness in my hands began to spread up my fingertips to the palms. I had to get loose. I could not loose my hands. I did not know if that was something I would heal. I had never lost feeling like this. "Let me ask you a favor. Info for something. I want my restraints loosened. You want some info. Ask your question. If you like the answer, you loosen these ties. I am handcuffed and my ankles are tied to the chair. Do you really think I can go anywhere?" I hated bargaining, but it was the only way I knew at this time to get a little loose.

He stopped a bit to my left, and watched me with those dark blue orbs. "And how do I know you will be truthful?"

I chuckled a bit. "Look at me. Do you think I can get away? No, I can't. You have me strapped to a chair, and I cannot get out. My hands are going numb and if they lose the flow of blood for too long, they will be useless. Then you will have to kill me because I will no longer have a reason to keep going. An assassin without their hands is kind of like a gun with no bullets. Yeah, it can still function, but it can do no good without their ammo. No assassin would live without both hands. I know of only one man that lived with just one arm. He was still skilled, but he would not last in an all out fight."

He nodded. "You make a valid point, Ms. Dowd. Very well, but I ask my question first."

"Go ahead." I leaned back in the chair. My rear end was falling asleep, but that was from sitting in the uncomfortable chair.

"You know this is a Templar controlled town, and yet, you willingly stopped here. Why?"

That was his question? I would have figured he would have asked about my immortality or the identities of Altair and Ezio, but he asked why I was here? Damn that's a dumb question. That one I could answer honestly. "I was here to get information. I wanted the man who turned on me, and what better way to do that than to come to the one town that has info pouring out of everywhere. No assassinating. Just info. I wanted to know why."

His expression changed to that of confusion. "That's all you wanted? Information?" I nodded. "You could not have gotten it anywhere else?"

"What? Did you think I was here to blow up Vegas? Me and one other guy? We are good, but not that good. You really need to get a hobby." I grinned. "Besides, I like this town. One can come here to forget their troubles."

He shook his head. "Cut off the ties, then rebind her. Not so tight this time." He looked back at me. "And quit your struggling this time. They will only get tight again."

With that, he turned on his heels and walked from the room. The thug who was getting a thrill in hitting me, pulled a knife from his pocket. I finally got a look at him. It was the second idiot from the ally. "Do not move or I will stick this knife in your gut and watch you bleed out."

I smirked at him. "So how is your friend anyway? Where did I get him at?"

That earned me the back of his hand. At least it was not a punch this time. "Shut up. You managed to stab him in the side. Lacerated his liver."

I knew what that meant. "Ah, poor baby. So, has he found a donor? You know he can't live a normal life without..." He backhanded me hard enough to knock the chair over.

My shoulder took the brunt of the landing, and I heard the snap of the joint. The pain rushed up through the joint and I did no know of it was broke or just dislocated. They both felt the same. I would not give him the satisfaction of letting him know he hurt me.

He knelt in front of me, and grabbed my face roughly. "I will be glad when this is over, because once it is, I will see to it that I get you. I will do horrible, terrible things to you. Make you wish you were never born."

I glared at him. "When this is over, I will watch you die horribly at the end of a blade. Make no mistakes on that one."

He laughed and let go of me. "We will see about that." He pulled the chair upright and cut the restraints. I felt the blood rush back into my hands. He retied me, and walked away.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I sighed. This was going to be a long day. Why, oh why did I have to leave the hotel? All I wanted was to get some gum, a Mt. Dew, and a energy drink for Desmond. Hopefully the guys realized that the text was not from me and know something is up. I did not like the way this way going and could not even free myself. This was a really shitty day. Man I should have never come to Vegas.

**Alright, I have been a bad girl. I have rewritten this probably three or four times. I had a chapter with just Shaun and Rebecca, but I did not like it. Then an idea popped in my head about having one of them taken hostage. I have never done that one before. I also had a small case of writer's block. Hope you like it. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	23. Chapter 22: Altair

**Chapter 22: Altair**

"Come on, we have to go." I yelled into the depths of the suite I shared with everyone else. You would think staying with four other trained assassins, they would move with a bit more haste, but you would be wrong. Ezio was a perfectionist. He had to have everything in order before he stepped one foot out the door. Desmond was lucky to have his head screwed on straight, and Jenna. We would not even go there. Alanna was missing in action. I had received a text from her phone a few hours ago, but it made no sense. She had never sent a text to me.

I was a little worried. It was not like her to just... no, I am going to finish that. She did have the habit of just taking off. But for her to send a text saying she would just meet us there was a bit odd. She was only carrying her hidden blades and a few knives. No gun. That was not like her.

Finally Ezio, Desmond, and Jenna walk out with Mike following them. "Oh no, the kid stays." I tightened the gun holster on my shoulder. I did not care much for guns, but they did come in handy.

"Told you kid." Ezio threw the duffel onto the table. He zipped the black bag up and looked over at me. "So, any new word from Alanna?"

"No." I grabbed the lightweight black jacket and put it on. The three of them looked at me. They thought I was insane for wearing a jacket, but I was accustomed to wearing layers in the desert. They were not.

Jenna checked her blade and nodded. "She is a big girl. She can handle herself. Quit worrying like a mother."

I glared at the blond. She just looked back at me, then back at her blade. Mike watched the both of us. "Jenna, I thought you said I was coming."

I turned to the boy. He stepped back from his cousin. "And I said you are not. I am leading this team, and you are not a trained assassin. We can not have a novice going into this fight."

Jenna's head shot up. Her blue eyes were ablaze. "And who died and made you king? I am the senior member of the guild right now."

"And I am the oldest with more kills under my belt than you will ever have in your short lifetime. Actually, I had more kills when I was your age than you will ever have. Do you want to go by the book or do you want experience leading this?" I went toe to toe with her. If she knew anything, I would not back down.

Ezio stepped up to us. "You two need to knock it off. I am going to side with Altair on this one. We both have more experience leading others than you do, Jen. I am sorry, but it is true. I would rather have him in charge. He has been on missions that I have never been on. It is just common sense."

She turned to him. "Fine, but do not think I will forget this, Ezio."

I just rolled my eyes and zipped the jacket up. It concealed my weaponry from curious eyes. "Let's move out."

I headed for the door, but before I could grab the doorknob, there was a knock. I looked back at the others. They just shook their heads. My hand went towards the grip of the Colt under the jacket. The knock came again.

I opened the door to see a man standing there. "I was told to deliver this letter to a Mr. Turner." He held out the envelope. I took it and he turned to leave.

"Who is this from?" I asked, looking down at the letter.

The man turned and looked back at me. "Don't know. I work at the front desk. A man came in and said it was urgent that you get that letter, so I brought it up. Good day." He walked back towards the elevators.

I walked back in and shut the door. Desmond looked at me. "Who was that?"

"He works at the front desk. Someone told him to drop this off to me." I began to open the letter. Once I had the damn thing open, I began to read. It was from one of the bail bondsmen here in Vegas. Wow, news travels fast when I am in town. They had a job for me if I was interested. I just shook my head. If I could clear this mess up today, I might take it. To relieve some stress.

Ezio slung the bag over his shoulder. "So, who is it from?"

"One of the bail bondsmen here in town. They want me to take a job. I worked for him before. Good guy. Pays good too." I laid it on the table. "Maybe later. Right now, we have to get to the Hard Rock before Sebastian thinks we are not going to show."  
>"We still have a hour before the meeting. Why do you want to get there so early?" Jenna slipped her gun into the holster in the small of her back.<p>

I rolled my eyes at the girl. And she called herself an assassin. Desmond, who was one step above her in my book, answered her question. "He wants to scout the area. Check for exit points and hidden men. I am right, aren't I?" He turned his dark brown eyes on me.

Looking at him sometimes reminded me of a puppy. He was always trying to get a praise from me. Sighing, I nodded and gave the boy what he wanted. A smirk formed on his lips at the female.

She huffed and walked towards the door, mumbling something about the three of us sharing the same brain. I chuckled a bit. Women were always amusing when they were pissed off, and a man answers their questions.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

We walked into the lobby of the hotel fifteen minutes later. It was only a few blocks from the hotel we were currently staying at. I could feel eyes on me as soon as we entered. They knew we were here. No scouting was going to get done, but I could still observe. The place was too big for his men to be everywhere.

I switched to the Eagle Vision and almost closed my eyes from the blinding light of the red everywhere. One out of every five were red. I was almost shocked. I knew this town was overrun by the bastards, but not at this magnitude.

I glanced back at Ezio and Desmond, and judging from the looks on their faces, they were looking at the same thing I was. A low whistle came from Ezio's lips. "Damn. We just walked into the hornet's nest, haven't we?" He said to me in hushed tones.

"I know. This could spell trouble for us if we are not careful. This was one time I wish Alanna had not run off. We could really use some backup that was not two children playing assassins." I watched the people walking around the lobby and walking into the casino. Some were looking at us and others were just mingling.

Desmond glared at me. "I heard what you just said."

I looked back at him, a scowl planted on my face. "And I just meant every word of it. You may be like us, Boy, but you are not us."

He only frowned in response. At least he had the common sense to keep his mouth planted shut. I lead them to the front desk. The woman there smiled at us. "Hello, welcome to the Hard Rock Casino and Hotel. How may I help you today?"

"I am here to meet a friend of mine. He was to reserve a room." I faked a smile for the woman. She was white, so no danger from her.

She looked down at her computer. "Oh, you must be Mr. Turner? Yes, he is in the banquet room. Are you having a meeting?" She looked back up at me.

"Something like that. A business deal actually. Can you direct us to the right room?" I scanned the lobby one more time. More reds were showing up and watching us. I was not liking the look of this.

"Sure." She gave me directions and we walked back through the casino, the whole time five men following us. I guess we were that bad. Well, I was and so was Ezio, but I did not know how Jenna and Desmond would fair in an all out fight. I had never seen the boy fight. Against me, Ezio, or Alanna in training, he was decent, but I did not know how his skills were in an all out fight. I already knew he could not hit the broad side of a barn with a gun. That was already proven yesterday.

"Altair, don't look now, but three more coming up on you nine." Ezio whispered to me.

I swerved my eyes and used the mirrors in the ceiling to identify the men. Sure enough, there were three more walking around, but still following us. They were keeping a low profile, but I knew what to look for.

"You know, if they send anymore, I might feel honored." I smirked.

Ezio shook his head. "You are itching for a fight with these guys aren't you?"

I nodded. "Haven't been in a good one in ages."

"We are in a casino with many innocents around. We can not unleash Armageddon in this place. That would be a bad thing. And who knows, maybe one day I might like to come back here to play." He turned at the craps table. I stayed at his side.

I groaned. "There is not much else to do here but blow money and get drunk. You can do that anywhere."

He chuckled. "So, what happened between you and Alanna? You two got drunk last night."

Turning my head to the cocky Italian, I glared. "And how do you know that?"

"I called and woke Alanna up. She was quite hung over and if she was, I know you were as well. So, do you remember any of it? You have a tendency to black out if you have had too much to drink." He gave me a sly smile. He knew something but wanted me to say it first.

"You can keep thinking things. I am not going to entertain you before we head in there." I looked straight ahead, but still watching the room. I did not like this set up. Far too many enemies in one large and overcrowded room.

I heard the man to my left sigh. "You are a kill joy. Keeping me in the dark on many things."

"Yeah so? Do I invade your personal life?" I would have smacked him if I could, but that would have drawn more attention to ourselves. Best leave the smacking for later.

A moment later, we had made it to the door to the banquet room. I breathed in and out, calming the frayed nerves I already had. Ezio was doing the same thing. WE had been through this before. It was not our first time going toe toe with this idiots and it would not be the last time. I opened then door ad walked in followed by Ezio, Jenna, and Desmond.

A man stood in the middle of the room and was flanked by three men on each side. Four more filed in behind us. I watched them all with a carefully trained eye. I was not worried about myself, Ezio, or Desmond. It was the woman with us. She was not immortal and thus could die from a bullet. These men were packing large caliber hand cannons plus full automatic machine guns.

"Welcome!" The accent was slightly Spanish. This was Sebastian. Now, the only question was, where the hell was Alanna. "I am so glad you could join us."

He snapped his fingers and the men moved, and there answered my question. Alanna was tied to a chair, electrodes stuck to her temple, neck and chest. She raised her head and looked at me. She was to the point of exhaustion. They had tortured her. I clinched my fists to stop myself from hosing them all down. "Let her go."

"Alanna here has a wonderful tolerance for pain. Shocking her, beating her does no good. She is quite resilient. It is awe inspiring. I hope one day I will be as good as her. Once you hand over the Apple." I flashed a set of white teeth. "Oh, and Mr. Miles there. My partner is most interested in the things in his head."

"And who is your partner? Some sewer rat you found hiding in the underbelly of this city?" I glared at the man in front of me. I took a step forward and the men raised their guns. Smart men, but if I really wanted to, I am sure they would be dead before they got a shot off.

I heard a bag hit the ground. Ezio had dropped it from his shoulder so he could have easier access to his weapons. "If you know us as well as you think you do, you know we will not hand over Desmond to the Templars and walk out of here." The Italian let his hand pull the gun he had on him out into the open.

"Oh, I know you will not hand him over without a fight. You assassins are loyal to each other. I can respect that."

I turned my head slightly to see another man walk into the room. Desmond was in my slight line of sight and I saw him stiffen. So he did know this man. "Vidic." The name passed his lips, almost so quietly that I did not hear it.

So this was the infamous Warren Vidic. The man that first stuck Des in the Animus and tried to fry his brain. "Mr. Miles, a pleasure to see you again. I had missed you."

Desmond's eyes narrowed and his body tensed. "No you haven't. You are just pissed because I got away. If you think I am going anywhere with you again, you have lost your fucking mind."

The older man smiled. "Oh, I have ways of making you change your mind." He picked up the tazer that was sitting on the floor next to Alanna's chair.

"I will kill you as soon as I get out of this, Vidic. Do not think I am joking." She growled at him.

He just shook his head. "No, you will not." And he pulled the trigger.

A few thousand volts of electricity rushed through her body, causing her to go rigid in the chair. Once he stopped, she slumped, and her breaths came out in ragged gasps. Sebastian even turned is head from the scene. "You...are...a...dead, AH!" She cried out as he did it once more.

"Enough of that, Ms. Dowd. I know you can take much, but I do not want completely destroy everything in that head of yours." He turned to us. "Now, Mr. Miles for her. He comes with me, with the Apple and she goes free. It is that simple."

Desmond turned to me. "I will go. I can not stand by and watch him do that to her."

No, fuck this. To hell with keeping Jenna safe. I would have this man's blood on my blade or be riddled with bullets. Either way, he was going to die. "No, you will not go anywhere with them. They want knowledge on how it works. I am correct?" Vidic nodded. "Well, you are going to get that from him. You may have a machine that can watch his memories, but without someone that knows how to work it, you can not use it. It is a large golden paperweight."

Vidic looked at me. "What are you proposing?"

I smirked. "Give us Alanna and you get to leave here with your lives, or I will kill everyone of you in this room. You will not have the Apple. You will not have Desmond. You will not win this so just give up."

"Oh, and if you do not, I will just blow us all up and see who lives through it." Ezio pulled a grenade from the cargo pocket of his pants. I just looked at the Italian.

"You and explosives." I just shook my head. "Well, you heard him, and believe me, he will seriously blow us all up."

I could see the gears in the man's head moving. He was trying to get out of it, but we had him. If he did not let Alanna go, he would die and then that would mean his small part would end with a very large bang. But, he could go for broke and challenge him and see what Ezio would do. I knew he would throw the grenade, and run like hell. I have seen him do it before. He probably had a few more on him, or in the bag. It did sound kind of heavy when he let it hit the ground. C4 maybe?

"It is your call Vidic. Leave and live, keep going and die. I really don't care." Ezio pulled the pin from the grenade and threw the pin at the Templar. "Now, if you get the bright idea to shoot me, I drop this and you are dead. I think you should go with letting us leave here."

**I am trying to get back into the swing of things. I have been finding little tie to write. The only time i get any extra time is on the weekends, so please be easy on me. Hopefully I will have something else up in a day or two. I know this is a cliffy, but... Sorry! Please review let me know what you think. I am going to try and bring back Rebecca and Shaun not next chapter but the following one. See everyone later!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

My mind was numb, my thoughts garbled and my body not responding to anything I wished it to do. I wanted out. I wanted free, but I could not move from the chair they had me in. I could only watch and wait and pray they would sent me free soon. The skin on my wrists were raw and burned from the electricity that had coursed through my body and used the metal handcuffs as a conductor. The chair did not not help, for it was metal as well. I wanted out. I wanted to die at that point. I would have gladly eaten that grenade and smiled as my body blew itself apart, splattering everyone around with pieces of me.

"Alanna." I heard my name called, but in my foggy mind I did not know who was saying my name.

Ever so slowly, my head rose from its resting place. I turned my weary eyes to the people in front of me. "Can you hear me?"

It was Altair. He looked at me with concern in his golden eyes. I could not answer for my throat was raw from the screams that came from it. I bobbed my head once to let him know I did hear him and I was still with them. I felt the blood slosh in my head, causing me to nearly become sick. How I wished for the sweet darkness to take over.

"Let her go, Vidic. Either by choice or by force." I heard the words in Ezio's voice, but my sight was beginning to fail. I smiled bitterly. I would not be around for the fight. I would miss it all. To much damage had been done and I was losing. It was only a matter of a few minutes before the darkness claimed me. For how long I could not say.

I heard the arguments, but could not make out the words. The darkness descended, and I felt no more.

*/*/*/*/*

My eyes fluttered open to the bright sunlight. I shaded them from the harsh light and looked around. I sat on a stone bench, with the scent of jasmine floating on the breeze. The cloth on my body was rough, but familiar. I looked down to see a see of white and red wrapped around me. My old robes. The ones I had grown to dislike white with.

The bench, with further observation, was the one I sat on when in the gardens at Masyaf. My mind was moving, trying to figure out how I was here and not in the conference room with everyone else.

"You have retreated back into your mind. Where you feel safe."

I turned my upper body and stared at the person that had appeared behind me. Malik smiled at me. His dark hair hung over his forehead, almost to his dark eyes. As always, his black Dai robes were neat and pristine. "Malik? How.. How?"

"How am I here? This is your mind, Alanna. I am here because you wish me to be, not by some other means." He pointed to the spot next to me. "May I sit down with you?"

I moved over a bit. "By all means."

He sat next to me, the empty sleeve touching my right shoulder. "It has been awhile since you have called upon a friend. We have not talked in many years."

I looked out at the horizon. "Since the night before I was turned."

I heard him chuckle. "You have done well for a street rat. A fine home, fine transportation, and good friends. I see you have even got to Altair finally."

I knew he was just a figment of my mind, but it was comforting to have him sit next to me again. I had just wished it was real. "I have missed our conversations. It always made me feel better to know I had a friend in those dark times."

"Those conversation are always there. You have made new allies and friends. There are more dark times to come, Alanna." He bumped me with his shoulder, causing me to smile. He always did that when I was getting too glum.

I smiled and turned to look at him. He was the same now as he was when we last talked. It was the way I remembered him. "What do I do now? I can not help fight them. I am strapped to a chair."

He looked at me with those dark eyes. "You are the assassin. You should know how to get out of that mess. If you hurry and wake up, I am sure you will be able to help them. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

I sighed and hung my head. I had never believed in myself. It was always he that gave me the strength to keep going on in my training and in my life. I wanted to stay here and talk with him for all eternity, but I knew he would not allow that. "Thank you, Malik."

Standing, I looked back over the mountains. Acre lay a few days ride from here. This was where I always watched my home, but today it was where I would leave that part behind me.

"Alanna, I will always be here to help you. You know that. Just like it was back then." He reached up with his hand and took mine.

I turned my gray eyes onto his face, remembering ever detail. "Thank you, my most cherished friend. I wish we could have had more time together in life. To see what would have come of us."

"You can not think of what was, but what will be. You and I were not destined for each other and in your heart you know this. There is only one thing you need to do, and that is to wake up." He squeezed my hand and released me.

I nodded and walked towards the fortress. I had to make it to the jump platforms. It was the one way I knew to wake from a dream. Jump from a high place and you always awoke before you hit the bottom. Making my way through the empty halls and down the stairs. I walked past the sparring ring. Many memories came rushing back. I missed those days and wished that I had never left them so far behind. I had become an assassin in these walls. I had found a friendship that lasted through time and found other sides of me that I did not know were there.

Climbing the old ladder, I made it to the top. The wind blew at the white fabric and whipped my braid around as well. The jump had always terrified me, but I used that to overcome the fear that held me to the spot. With my head held high, I walked out to the end and looked at the horizon. An eagle flew past on majestic wings. Altair. Even in my mind, he was here. I smiled, raised my arms, and dove.

/*/*/*/*/*/

My eyes shot open, and looked at the man next to me. "Come here." I whispered in a raspy voice that was hardly my own.

I stepped closer and I smiled. "What do you want?"

"Your life." I turned my head and bit him. He howled in pain. I clamped down harder on the soft flesh of his side. Blood filled my mouth, as my teeth tore the skin.

The disturbance was enough to startle Vidic, who shocked me once again, but this time it got his own man. I could stand the voltage, the man I had a hold of, could not. He dropped like a stone, and pulled the chair over as well, ripping half the electrodes off of me in the process. My shoulder slammed into the ground, causing some more pain. Slowly, I moved my arms down the legs of the chair until the ends of the cuffs slid off the legs.

I saw the handle of a knife sticking out of the man's boot. Grabbing it, I quickly sliced the restraints from my legs. Gun fire could be heard over my head, but I did not care. I would have blood and I would have it today. I was an assassin. A trained killer. I was kept alive to keep balance and I would see to it that it was kept.

My legs were freed and as I rolled over, the man began to come to. I smiled. My first victim. I pushed myself up onto my knees and looked down at him. I would wait until he opened his eyes before he met the blade that would take his life forever.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me. "See you in hell." And I laid the blade across his throat.

Blood poured from the wound, as his gaze glazed over and life drained from them. I then grabbed the gun from his hip and made it to my feet.

"Alanna!"

Turning my head, I caught sight of the person that had called my name. Desmond ran over to me. "I thought you were out for the count."

Shaking my head, I cocked the gun in my hand. "Not yet. What is going on?"

"Vidic took off when you bit that guy. He is long gone, but Altair and Ezio went after Sebastian. Jenna is guarding the door, making sure no more come through."

"What direction did the go?" If I could not have Vidic, I would have Sebastian. I hated traitors more than I hated Templars themselves. They were all bastards in my eyes. I pulled at the rest of the electrodes.

Desmond grabbed my arm. "You are in no condition to fight. Just leave it to the guys."

I fixed him with a glare to rival Altair's. The younger man released me and stepped back. "I will have that man's blood. I have taken worse and I have always kept going. Now point me in the direction they went."

"Out the back." He pointed to the door.

I nodded. "Get Jenna and get out of here. It will not be long until they send back up. Also they will be hunting for us now. Go back to the hotel, get everything and check out."

He sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Why do I feel like you are sending us away? I am just like you guys. I can hold my own."

"Desmond," I hung my head and took in a breath. How do I say this without being mean or upsetting him. "I know you have in your head that you are an assassin. I know you will be a good one someday, but for right now you are not completely trained. I do not want to have to keep looking over my shoulder to see if you have been hit or worse. Please, just get Jen and get out of here."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "I have been training since I was young. I am an assassin."

I met his glare. "And when you can kill a man without flinching, then I will not bother you again. You have not taken your first life."

His face began to take on a crimson color. "I KILLED LUCY! DOES THAT COUNT?" He screamed at me.

In an even voice, almost dead sounding, I answered him. "No, it doesn't. You were not you. Would you have done it if you were in your right mind and not being controlled?" He shook his head no. "Then I rest my case."

Before he could respond, I took off in a run. Well, more like a jog. I did not have much strength left. To tell you the truth, I should have just got my ass out of there, and waited til I healed, but vengeance fueled my actions. It was not wise to go by those feelings when you were on a mission, but it was all I had to keep me going.

I blew around a corner and down the hall. I had to find them, but I did not know where to head. They could have gone a few directions, and I did not want to waste time. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and exhaled. I had to calm myself, think clearly. I was a huntress, and they were my prey. I would find them and kill them.

I let my instincts move my feet. They would have headed for the outside and most likely the ally. I opened my eyes and headed for the back of the hotel. I was a few minutes behind them, and I knew I would not catch up with any of them, but I kept going. I had to keep going.

"There she is!"

I spun around to see three of the guys I used to work with, coming at me from a side hall. Rolling my eyes, I gripped the gun tighter in my hand. Great. Three against one, and I was already beat to shit. This was so not fair. "Boys, just go or I will put a bullet in your heads."

They came to a stop in front of me. "No, we want to help you." I cocked an eyebrow. "We didn't know Sebastian was in bed with Abstergo until today. He told us that you had gone rogue and was killing the Brotherhood." Tom Marks looked at me.

"Why should I believe you?" I crossed my arms over my chest, wincing at the pain in my shoulder. I really need to quit slamming it into the ground.

Jakob Bradley hung his head. "I know what you are thinking, but we are not going to betray you. There are still men under Sebastian that believe the lies. We do not want anymore of our friends killed for the cock suckers."

I sighed and rubbed my temple. Why does this always come back to me? I was not a leader, that was the guys' job. I was always a follower, and that was the way I wanted it to stay. "Alright. I will let you tag along, but if you cross me in any way, I will put a bullet in your head and dump your body in the desert for the coyotes to feast on." The three of them nodded. "Now, where did they run to?"

"Vidic took off with his posse. He is most likely on his way to the airport. Sebastian is heading to his place uptown. Then back to Los Angeles." The third guy, his name escaped me, spoke up.

"Fine, let's go." I took off down the hallway. I needed to get to a car, and get back to the hotel room. I was not about to go at this with one gun and a knife, and already injured.

They followed behind me, guns at the ready. Jakob and Tom were assassins, born into the order. The third was ex-Marine that had been drafted from the war in Afghanistan. I was there when they found him. He was a sharpshooter, and a damn good one. I was terrible with names.

Rounding the last corner, I saw a bloody hand print in the white paint of the door. Well, someone got shot or stabbed. I pushed it open to see Ezio and Altair standing there. Altair was holding his side, while Ezio had a towel wrapped around his right leg.

We were a great looking lot. The guys were bleeding from gun shot wounds and I was a crispy critter from being electrocuted. "So, how bad are the others?"

They both turned and looked at me. Ezio grinned and then grimaced. "I got at least two of them before they got me in the leg. I know I hit Vidic, but don't know where."

Altair walked over to me. He glared at the guys behind me. "Men follow you everywhere, don't they?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, either one of you hit Sebastian?"

"I hit him in the chest. One of his men carried him out of here. Don't know if it will kill him, but it might." He kept a hold of his side.

I looked at the blood running through his fingers. His normally tan face was beginning to grow pale. "You need to sit down before you fall down. I can not carry you and I don't think Ezio can either."  
>He looked at me, and went to open his mouth, but before he could udder a sound, his eyes rolled up in his head. "Shit." I caught him before he hit the pavement, but in my weakened state, I went down as well.<p>

I sat on the ground, holding him the best I could. Tom, Jakob, and Dawson, that's what his damn name was, came over. Dawson and Jakob picked up Altair off of me, while Tom helped me to my feet. "Where to?"

I looked over at Ezio again. "I have Des and Jenna heading to the hotel room to clear it out. We can not go back there with us being bloody messes."

Before Ezio cold answer me, we heard the wails of the police. "We need to get out of here, but those two took the car." He looked around.

I saw the delivery van as well. "It will have to work. Get him in it and hold on." I jogged over to it and climbed in the driver's seat. Ezio got in the passenger side, while the guys got Altair in the back. I began to pull at the wires and found the two that I needed.

"Alanna, you need to hurry." The Italian kept his eyes on the ally. "They are getting closer."

I began to tap the wires together, completely the circuit. The motor fired to life, and I threw it into gear. Pulling out of the space, I drove out onto the main road and out of the city. That was the only choice we had at the moment. We had just broken one of the tenets. Never compromise the Brotherhood, and we just broke it in a big way.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I sat by the window, staring out at the endless desert rush past the car. The only thing on the horizon was cacti and a few mountains. The rough tan landscape depressed me more and more. We had been driving for a few hours now. Heading to God only knew to get away from Vegas. When we came to the next small town, I had bought a Ford Expedition with some of the money we had won. It was Ezio driving, while Jenna sat next to him. I was in the last bench with Altair's head on my lap. Desmond was with Jakob and Tom while Dawson rode with us in the middle bench.

My wounds have nearly healed. They were all superficial, but Ezio's leg was still tender and sore. Altair was still asleep. His wound was more serious than we first thought. The bullet had ripped through the soft tissue on his side, causing internal damage. I knew he would be out for a few hours if not the day. Then, even after he came to, he would be down for a few days following.

I absently ran my hand through his short hair as I kept my eyes out the window. I hated just sitting in a car. The atmosphere was depressing and somber. It was as if we were heading to a funeral. I hated going to them.

Ezio cleared his throat, causing me to look forward. "Where are we heading?"

"I don't know. We can not go to my place in Los Angeles. They will have that monitored. Montana is too far. It is your call." Leaning my head against the warm glass, I closed my eyes for a moment. I just shut the world away for a few minutes. I did not want to think, or to even be there.

"Alanna."

I sighed and reopened my eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you think we will make it to Utah before we are caught?"

Why was he asking me? I was not the Abstergo expert. "I don't know. Call Shaun. He would know."

He chuckled. "I would, but you have the phone."

I mentally slapped myself. We were down to one phone per car. Our others we ditched when we went on the run. "Sorry." I grabbed it from the cup holder and dialed the Brit's number.

It rang three times before he answered. His voice was sleep heavy. 'Hello?'

"Shaun, it's Alanna. I need a favor."

That woke him up when he heard my name. 'Bloody hell! We have been trying to find you guys since yesterday. Abstergo has put out hits on your heads. They do not care if you are dead or alive.'

"Well, they will not get either. I need to know what they know." I sat up a bit straighter, trying not to move the sleeping man in my lap too much.

'Like what? They are out to kill you. They want your bloody head.' I could hear him begin to type on a keyboard.

"Do they have any clue as to where we are? I have an idea on where we can go, but I need to find out if they have a place in Utah monitored. My places will be, I know that. I am public enemy number one most likely." Well, I was in the top three. Along with Ezio and Altair. Desmond fell a few pegs when we showed up.

I heard a sigh and an exhale. "What in the world is in Utah?'

"Altair had a place there. Ezio's place is in New York." My hand rested on Altair's chest.

'They are not in Utah and I don't think they know about his place. Is it in his name?'

"Hey Ezio, is Altair's place in his name?" I looked at our driver.

"Hell if I know. I just know where it is. The man never tells anyone anything. It could be in anyone of his identities. He has like four at a time." The Italian headed for the next turn off.

"He doesn't know, Shaun, and I can not ask Altair because he is out of it right now." I leaned back against the glass. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

'Yeah, they found Sebastian's body in a dumpster on the strip. Three more bodies were in the same area. They are all assassins working for him.'

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Well, I am just glad I got Jakob, Tom, and Dawson out of there when I did. They would have been there with those guys."

'I know.'

"How's Rebecca coming on that new piece?" Ezio and Jenna had dropped off another POE before heading to find us.

'She had not been able to get the bloody thing to do anything. Are you sure it is what they say it is?' I heard a curse in the background with a loud thump.

"What was that?"

'Rebecca falling out of the chair she fell asleep in. It was entertaining.'

"She is going to kill you for laughing at her." I chuckled a bit. They would never admit it, but I think they liked each other.

'I believe you are right. Now, anything else before I die?'

I let out the laugh I was holding. "No, that should be it. Thank you and tell Becca not to kill you too much. I may still need to pick your brain later."

'No, I want to pick yours. You have lived through much and I want all the facts.'

I rolled my eyes heavenward and sighed. "When this is over I will let you pick my brain. Oh, and for an added bonus, I will give you Altair and Ezio as well."

Ezio looked at me through the rear view mirror. "What am I being volunteered for?"

"You have your brain picked by Shaun." He shook his head, and looked back out the windshield. "Have a good night, Shaun and thank you."

'Goodnight Alanna, and say a nice speech at my funeral.'

"I will. Bye." I hung up the phone and placed it back into the cup holder. "We are heading to Utah."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

My first impression if Altair's place was it was fitting. The cabin was set back far from the road and you had to cross a bridge to get to it. It was quiet and rustic. A place I could see him owning. He was solitary by nature and the way he lived was no different. When we were together all those years ago, we lived like nomads. We stayed away from large crowds and only entered cities for provisions. We may be immortal, but we still had to eat.

Pulling up in front of the cabin, Ezio killed the motor. I took in the beauty of the landscape. Trees littered the property and the mountainside. It was breathtaking.

I was so engrossed in looking at everything I did not hear them call my name. It wasn't until Ezio tapped me on the shoulder that I turned. "Hey, welcome back. Thought you were off in la la land there for a moment." He smirked at me.

Turning slightly in my seat, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shush. If I was, it was to escape you."

He clutched his chest in mock pain. "You wound me with your barbed and childish tongue."

"You two could ruin a wet dream." Came the mumbled voice from my lap.

I looked down to see Altair's eyes slowing open. I smiled at him. "Welcome back to the waking."

He hissed in pain and touched his side. "Nope, not a dream. I hate being shot."

"Come on. Let's get you inside and comfortable. We have a few days before we have to plan anything." I placed my hands under his shoulders and helped him sit up.

He winced at the movement, but did not make any louder sound. Ezio had laid the seat down, and I helped him slide out of the SUV. Once we were on solid ground, he pulled his arm from me. "I am not an invalid, Alanna, I can walk on my own." With that, he marched into the house with his head held high, but a slight limp in his walk.

I just stared at him with wide eyes. Ezio laid his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. The man does not take help well. You above everyone should know this."

I hung my head and sighed. "I know, I know, but sometimes I wish I could get through to him that a bit of help would not hurt him."

The younger man chuckled and shook his head. "That, I'm afraid, may never happen, and you know that as well."

I shook him a dirty look and grabbed my back out of the hatch. "I hate you for stating the obvious. You are an asshole to me."

He laughed harder. "I try to be, but I will never surpass the Master in that area."

I laughed at that one, because I knew it was true. "Come on, before he starts yelling at all the people invading his house."

"This is not a house. This is his hideaway. He comes here to escape the world, not have the world invade him. So, he will be a little testy for awhile." He walked Next to me as we entered the main room.

The play was bigger than the outside let on. It was an open floor plan with a loft for a sleeping area. The floor was hardwood and stained a deep mahogany. It gleamed like it had been freshly waxed. Even the furnishings fit in with the rustic theme if the cabin. I was impressed that he actually had some kind of taste. I would have thought of his place as a hodge podge of things thrown together, but maybe time had taught him something, or he hired someone to do this for him. Either way, it was nice.

The guys, Jakob, Dawson and Tom, sat on the couch, not really knowing what to make of all of this. Jenna was sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch. She nodded her head at us to acknowledge our arrival. Desmond was nowhere to be seen. That worried me a bit. Altair was not in the main room as well. Those two were like water and oil. They could not coexist.

"Where are the other two?" I asked as I sat my bag down.

Jenna uncurled her long legs from beneath her and stood. "Altair walked upstairs as soon as he came through the door, and Desmond is around here somewhere."

"He's in the bathroom." Altair's voice came from the loft above.

I looked up to see him come to the rail and lean against it. "Well, one issue down. Tell him to hurry up. We have some planning to do."

"Who died and left you in charge? I believe this is my home, and I believe I have the right to say what is being planned?" He glared down at me.

What the hell crawled up his ass and died? He was shot once through the side. I was electrocuted multiple times. Oh, and also beat. He had better quite getting shitty with me. "Excuse me. I am not planning anything. I was going to see about sleeping arrangements, and going for supplies. I wanted everyone's input on it."

He shook his head. "Fine." He disappeared from the rail.

I clinched my fists in anger. I wanted nothing more than to go and punch him in his face at that point, but a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to see Ezio's chocolate eyes watching me. "He is not worth it, Alanna. Let it go."

I breathed in, closed my eyes and breathed out. I let the anger flow from me like a breath. It was a teaching that was as old as the Order itself. An assassin must always be calm, in control. If not, the mission will not be successful. I knew this to be true in missions and in life. Anger clouded better judgment and let to rash decisions. One should not jump headlong into anything with anger in their hearts. It will not end well.

"Thank you." I smiled halfheartedly at him.

He smiled back. "Any time. I am just here to keep the peace, and occasionally blow things up. It is a good life."

I laughed a bit. "With me and him, you are always on your toes."

He shook his head. "Not really you two anymore, but him and the boy. They are far too different to get along."

Before either of us could say another word, Desmond came walking down the stairs, but Altair came back to the rail. I looked back up at him. "You want to come join?"

"I am fine up here."

"I do not know this place. I do not know how many rooms is in here. You should make out the sleeping arrangements." I turned the power over to him.

He looked down at all of us. "Fine. There are two guest rooms in the back. People are sharing beds though. One has a twin, while the other is a queen. The couch is free and that's it, unless you want to sleep on the floor. My room is off limits." With that, he walked off again.

"Wow, someone has a stick scrammed up his ass." Desmond mumbled under his breath, but I heard it and smiled.

It was true. He was in an awfully pissy mood. I turned to the others. "So, who wants to do a food run? We should have done that before we came here, but oh well."

Ezio stepped forward. "I will. I know where we are. I will take two others with me. That way we can get it done faster."

Jenna, of course, volunteered and so did Dawson. Grabbing some money from the duffel, I handed them a wad. I did not care how much was in it. They gaped at me like I had two heads. Dawson looked at the money then back at me. "You just hand out this much cash without caring? You wanna buy me a new rifle?" He gave me a sideways grin.

"If you can find one. And you guys have to get enough stuff to last awhile. That's why you got that amount." I handed a stack to Ezio. "Make sure they do not go hog wide on stupid things. We need the basics and, well you know. We have been here before."

He smiled as he recalled. "November of 1503. That was a month to remember."

I chuckled, recalling that time in our lives. "Much wine, and I running around the streets of Roma wearing that damn outfit. You still owe me for that."

"I rather liked that outfit." Altair called from upstairs.

"It speaks and not in a yelling tone. Wow, some things can change." I yelled back.

"Shut up." Was the response I got.

"Mature, Altair, real mature." The Italian chuckled next to me. "Good luck while we are gone. Do not kill each other."

I rolled my eyes. That was not going to happen, because he would most likely stay in his loft and sulk, and I would stay down here, and sleep. I was so tired. Oh, and shower. I needed a shower. I felt gross.

"Don't you worry your dark head over that one. I am staying down here and he will stay up there. No way we can hit each other when we are on different floors. Now get going." I waved him off.

"Be good children." He ruffled my hair and I drew back to hit him, but his quick feet danced backwards until he was at the door. "See you in a little bit."

The door closed and I sighed. I yelled up to Altair. "Please tell me there is a bathroom on this level."

"Yeah, but it does not have a shower in it." He walked over to where I could see him.

Damn, that meant I had to go upstairs. "Ugh." I grabbed my bag and walked up the stairs. He was laying on the bed, already changed, watching something on the TV. "You seem to have gotten comfortable."

"Well, it is my place. Why did you guys decide to come here?" He turned and looked at me.

I threw my bag on the floor near the bathroom door. I took a corner of his bed and began to remove my boots. "One, it was closer than my place in Montana. Two, it was closer than New York, and three, no one knows about this place other than Ezio. I knew because Ezio told me. It was a tactical decision. That was all."

He thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Alright. Now, when do we get rid of the three jokers?"

"They have names you know." I laid my boots next to the bed.

He shrugged and went back to watching the TV. "Don't really care."

Heaven help me, the asshole was back. I swear he had more mood swings than a menopausal woman. One minute he's biting everyone's head off for something stupid, then in the next minute, lounging on a bed watching, I looked at the TV, basketball? Seriously? He was catching up on the college hoops while we are hiding out from the world. Why does everyone obsess over that? I would never understand the other sex for as long as I live, and that is going to be for a very long time.

"You are messed up in the head. You know that right?" I stood up, and watched towards the bathroom door.

He never looked at me, but a ghost of a smile played at his scarred lips. "You should know that by now, Alanna, none of us are truly right in the head. I chalk it up to seeing too many things we should have never seen."

I thought about that and shrugged. "I am getting in the shower. Leave me alone for awhile." With that, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Again!"

I looked up from the book I had been reading. Ezio stood there one the end of the deck, barking at the 'recruits' as all of them, but us three, were now called. The guys had decided to put Jenna, Tom, Dawson, Jake, and Desmond through Assassin Boot Camp, Altair and Ezio style. Meaning, sun up to sun down training. One hour break for lunch and a few fifteen minute breaks thrown in there so they did not fall over from death. They were strict teachers.

"Ezio, I think they may need a break." I sat the book down on the table and stood, feeling the muscles in my legs protesting. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on the run with them that morning. I may be the fastest one there, but I did not have to show them that. My poor legs were now screaming at me to relax. I had not done that in a long time.

He looked back at me, his chocolate eyes stern. He was in drill instructor mode. "They have not been at this for more than a hour. They should have this by now."

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "And they were not trained with a sword like we were. It takes years to get the finesse to wield a blade like you want them to." I smiled and looked at his students. "Take a fifteen, guys." I had to play mediator sometimes or they would drop over dead.

The five of them fell where they were, legs giving out. I chuckled a bit at the sight. "You are too easy on them." Ezio crossed his arms over his chest. He traded his Polo shirt for a plain blue tee, and khakis for black warm up pants.

"And you are too hard on them. If they fall over dead, you have no students and all of this was for nothing. Even you see the logic behind that." I heard him sigh. I knew that would get to him.

"I know, but they are too soft. Time has taken their edge." He stepped from me and took a drink of the water that was on the rail.

"No, the use of modern day equipment took that. We are from a time long since removed from this world, my friend. We were taught to go on our wits and the edge of a blade. To hide where no other could. You can not do that in this day and age. Even we have adapted to the changing times. The Assassins had to as well." I leaned against the rail and crossed my arms over my chest. "So, since we have adapted, have we become less than what we once were?"

The gears in his head began to turn. I had made him think. With a huff, he sat in the chair I once occupied. "Stop making me think, Alanna. Now my head hurts." He rubbed his temple. "And no, I suppose it doesn't."

I smiled and pushed off the rail. "See? Was that so hard?" He grumbled at me, but smiled. "I am going to go haunt Becca, Shaun, and Altair. See what they have come up with. I will come check on you later."

He waved me off and I wandered into the house. A few days into our stay at Altair's remote mountainside cabin, Rebecca and Shaun pulled up in my Mustang. When I saw the condition it was in, I shed a few tears. The once flawless paint job was scraped and scratched. Her left tail light was missing, and bullet holes littered the trunk. Oh, also the back window had been blown out.

They said Abstergo had found them when they were getting ready to move out, and gave chase. They had lost them outside of Cleveland, but found them again as they crossed into Missouri, and opened fire. Shaun took a bullet to the shoulder and Becca was unharmed. They lost them again when they turned off the highway and hit the back roads. Thank the heavens the tires were not hit. Or the tank, and then they found out about the large smears they would have made of the bullets had ignited the gas. I had some plastic explosives in the trunk. They were not high grade, but enough to turn my car and them into a smoking crater.

I walked into the basement of the house all of us had taken to calling "The Cave." Well, that's what it actually was. My counterpart had used an old mining cave as his basement. It worked and it was well shielded from Abstergo. They could run whatever they wanted to down there and never worry.

Spotting Rebecca's dark head as I rounded the corner, I cracked a smile grin. Her headphones were on and blaring in her ears. For as load as she had them most of the time, it was a wonder she was not deaf. I could hear them without being that close.

Shaun lifted his head when he saw me. "Ah, good afternoon Alanna. Or is it evening yet?"

I chuckled. "It's still afternoon. Not even three yet. You are still good."

Rebecca took off her headphones and smiled at me. "Hey, where have you been hiding? I really hope you are over the car?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you're fine. It will have her fixed in no time. I have done it once and I will do it again. So, any news on the world above?" I grabbed a chair and moved it over to a computer.

The Brit pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. "No I'm afraid. The Templars have not been really making any moves. It seems they are waiting to see what we are going to do next." He looked back down at the screen and frowned.

"But the information you, Ezio, and Altair have given us on the workings if the Apple has been a lot of help. I have been able to gather a list of the other locations. Do you think there are still other POE's out there?" Becca leaned back in the chair, hands behind her head.

You know, I had never really thought about going to look for them. I mean, I really dislike the Apple, but to see if there were others that worked and what they could do? I never thought about it much. "I am not the one to ask on that one. I was never too keen on the one we have when I was mortal. Now that I have eternal life from it, I hate it even more."

They both looked at me. I knew what they were thinking. It was the same thing everyone else would have said. I was insane for hating my eternal youth. Becca was the first to speak. "A question I have never asked. I mean, I know you were the first to wake up and all, but we never asked, how did you end up how you are?"

I slumped in the chair. "I was the only one of us that actually died. I was at Heaven's Gate, or what I thought was the afterlife. It could have been one of Minerva's tricks, but I like to think there was another place. Anyway, Altair and I were the last two left of the small group that fled Masyaf when the Templars attacked..."

**Masyaf 1199**

"Malik, you must hold them off as long as you can. We must get this as far from this place as our legs will travel." Altair placed the Apple into the small pouch on his hip.

I watched from the balcony, my blade hanging from my side. Sweat ran down my face from the hot Syrian sun, but I watched the horizon for the first sign of the horde that was to come. Then I saw something. Slim and tall, but I could not tell what it was. "Grand Master, Malik, I believe they have arrived. We have left too late."

They joined me in the sunlight. Malik to my right and Altair to my left. They both looked in the direction I pointed. "They have come." Malik hung his head for a moment and shook it. He then turned to his friend. "You must take your men and flee. I will keep them from destroying the walls of this place, and so you have a home to return to, Novice."

The Grand Master looked at the Rafiq and nodded. "And return I shall, but it may not be for many days, or even weeks. I trust you to lead our brothers to victory and protect our home."

The dark haired man waved him off. "It will be fine, Altair. You have nothing to worry about. Your should be concerned about that cursed thing that hangs from your hip and not what I have planned for the dogs. Begone before you have nowhere to run and they are upon our gates."

Sticking out his hand, Malik took it. "Safety and peace, Malik."

"Upon you as well, my brother. Until we meet again." They released each other.

Altair then turned to me. "I would like you to come with us, Alanna."

My eyes widened. "Why me? I thought I was to stay behind to be a runner for you. To relay information to the front lines. I am the swiftest on foot and on horse."

He nodded. "That is why I want you to come with me. I will need someone with skills such as yours to spirit the Apple away if something was to befall myself."

I swallowed nervously. "I will endeavor not to fail, Grand Master. You have my word." I bowed to him out of respect, and put on a blank face, but inside, I quaked. I have ran from the Templars before, but never with the one thing they wanted more in this world than our heads. That scared me to no end. "I am really to depart at your command."

He inclined his head, and turned on his heels. I went to follow, but Malik grabbed my arm. "I have a terrible feeling about all of this, Alanna. Please be safe and help protect him as well."

I smiled at him. "I will not let anything befall him that I can not prevent. You have my word, my friend."

"I know you will keep your word as well. Until we see each other once more, my friend." It looked like he wanted to say more, but now was not the time and we had to flee.

"This is not good-bye, my most cherished friend. I will see you again." I wrapped him in a hug and took off in a jog to catch up with the Grand Master.

He was standing in the courtyard as I made my exit from the fortress. Seven other men stood there with him. When I came to a stop, he began to speak. "We shall follow the river east towards Damascus. From there, we will journey to the south. With luck, we will outrun these cowardly bastards and be home again before the month's end. Be on your guard at all times."

Worried looks were passed through our faces. We knew this may be the last time we saw these walls and each other. It was a long trek we were to undertake and there was no telling who was coming back. I was the one out of these men that had no family. I was not even the youngest. Three of them had children and wives. I had yet to find the right one for me, and I was getting too old to have children. I took it upon myself see these men came back to their loved ones.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Two men fell before we made it to the Damascus walls. The Templars had caught wind of our escape and gave chase. I had taken an arrow to my arm, but kept going. Altair had taken one to his shoulder. Seven of us made it to the walls and inside. We could not even lay our brothers to their proper rest. May Allah guide their souls to the Promised Land and shelter them until they are joined by their families.

One more fell in our flee from the walls. It was not by the Templars, but guards. They shot him down as we grabbed horses to ride faster and farther than our feet would carry us. Again, I sent a prayer heavenward in his name.

Three nights passed, and no sign of the dreaded red cross the Templars bore. I sat away from the others at the fire, feeling out of place. I was a woman in a man's world, but I had proven my worth. I was the only one that could take what we needed and not been looked at twice. I truly was a blade in the crowd.

"Alanna."

I heard my name called and raised my head. One of the men, Abdul, waved me over. "You need not sit by yourself every evening. The men here will not harm you."

I smiled a bit. He had always been kind to me while I trained. Even sparred with me a few times. I kind man seven years my senior. He had trained with Altair and Malik. "I thank you for the kind words, Abdul, but I am fine."

"You will catch your death in this chill. Come sit closer to the fire." He patted the space next to him.

One of the men snickered. "You have become soft, Abdul. Catering to a woman who wishes to play a man. You should have crawled back home, street rat. You are not made for this life." Marid looked at me with hate in his eyes. "You must had been good in the ally for the Grand Master to allow you be here."

A throwing knife embedded itself into the ground a few inches from his manhood. We all looked up to see Altair standing there with murder in those frightening golden eyes. "You shall not address a fellow assassin in that manner, Marid."  
>The rest of the men went silent and eyes drifted to the ground. I held my head high. I would not let his words hurt me. I had heard all of it before and would continue to hear it for years to come. It was the way of the world. I was a woman, and therefore should not fight. But I would not be idle and in a gilded cage while I could help the innocent and fell the corrupt.<p>

"Alanna has proven her worth many times over. You have not. I am still questioning why I chose you." He glared at the younger man.

"Besides of the venom that seems to flow from the snake's mouth, he is a brilliant archer and a fine swordsman. You chose him for those merits. I am the one I wonder why you brought me. I am not the best fighter, nor the best runner, yet you chose me to come with you." I laid my hands on my knees. My legs were tucked under me.

Marid looked at me, jaw hung. He had just finished degrading me to nothing but a common place whore, and then I stand up for him. "Thank you."

I nodded my head. "You are welcome, Marid. Now, about my question, Grand Master. Why did you choose me?"

I would never get my answer, before he could answer, arrows reined from the sky. I rolled to my right and onto my feet, then ran. That was what we were told to do. Run and meet later. Too bad later there would only be three left.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"There are too many, Altair, we must flee!" Zahir yelled over the clash of steel. He raised his sword to fend off another attack.

A small band of Templar scouts had found us that night. No one but myself, Zahir and Altair had made it out alive, and that was looking to be fixed quite quickly. Their forces were well rested as to where we had not slept in a few days. Our bodies were worn down from the running and fighting. I had lost my sword a day previous in a small skirmish. It had been broken and nowhere to repair the damages. I was down to three throwing knives, a borrowed sword I lifted off a dead soldier, my fighting knife and a hidden blade. I had been one of the first to receive the blade that no longer required the removal of the ring finger.

The man I fought swung wildly at my head and I ducked to avoid the blow. I thrusted forward, running my blade through his gut. Blood gurgled past his lips as he took his final breath. I released him from the steel and he fell to the ground, sightless eyes open to the world. May he meet his God and find redemption.

"Alanna! Zahir! To me! We will live to fight another day!" Altair yelled to us. He battled three men that were intent on ending his life, but they did not know they took on the Eagle of Masyaf, the best of our Order.

I nodded and ran. Zahir ran beside me. I took the man on the left, and killed him with my hidden blade. The steel sinking into the soft flesh of his neck. Blood coated my palm and mixed with the sweat my body had made.

Zahir was not so fortunate to find his mark. The Templars blade made it's home in the young man's chest. I cried out his name as I watched his eyes widen as the sharp broadsword pierced his heart, stopping it from beating once more.

Then there were two. Altair and I stood back to back. We were all that stood in the way of them claiming the orb for themselves, and that would never happen. Not while we drew breaths. Slashing and paring with the remaining men, I felt my strength wane. My arms became heavy and my body feverish. I sported many wounds, but none so deep as to end my life. I would not stop, I would not back down. I could not back down.

For what seemed like hours, we fought like a whirlwind, a storm of blades in that desert sand. Our breaths labored and our movements became sluggish, but we kept on. Our lives hung on the line, and it could easily be cut by the blade of Fate.

Then it happened. One found an opening I had left, and he went for the kill. I saw it at the last moment. The gleam of the silvery blade coming for Altair's exposed back. I knew of no other choice.

He turned just as I took the blade with my body. My eyes widened as the blade entered my back and I looked down to see the end erupt from my belly. Crimson staining the front of my white robes and spreading like a dark tidal wave across the middle of my body. The Grand Master grabbed my body before I fell and killed my murderer before I was to draw my last breath.

Then I saw it on the ground. The Apple of Eden. I must have fallen from his hip in the skirmish. The golden skin of the orb was flawless except for the lines etched on its surface. "The...the Apple." I whispered to him, blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. I could feel my skin cooling. My life nearly spent.

He gently lowered me to the ground. My legs no longer working and darkness beginning to take my vision, but I held on. I would wait until he grabbed it. Until it was safe once more. I turned my head until all I saw was the golden orb. The soft light it put off warmed me a bit. Made me feel safe for a moment. I tried to smile, but I had not the strength to control my body. I was dying and I accepted that. I was an assassin. I had lived by the Creed. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.

The darkness crept more into my failing eyes. I saw a hand take the apple and saw the missing finger. Altair. He had lived. That was all that mattered. He was our leader, our Grand Master. I had saved his life and for that I could die.

"Alanna." I heard my name. I could not answer. His hand turned my head gently to the heavens and his face filled my waning sight. "You should not have done that. You have given your life for me."

I had to explain myself. I gathered my strength was left in my broken body. It was the last bit of my soul. "You are the one that mattered. You must live on. I promised Malik I would watch over you. I have fulfilled that promise." The words were whispered, strained. They were the words of a soul coming clean. The whispers of the dead.

"May you find peace." He laid his hand gently on my shoulder.

"May you find strength." The words were the last I were to speak. Death laid its veil over my eyes, but not before I saw the golden light once more.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I awoke a time later, seeing white all around. I heard beautiful voices, but no one to put with the words. I stood there, on solid limbs, not knowing what to do. Was this Heaven? Or was this the place we came to in the end to be judged for our crimes?

"You are unique, Alanna Dowd. You are worth saving."

Me? Unique? I had never heard those two words used in the same sentence together, ever.

"You will be reborn, and so shall others. You will do great things."

Reborn? I wanted to be with my mother and father. I did not want to return to a world in chaos. I liked the voices that flowed around me.

"Awaken and be free."

I heard the scream that exited my lips before I saw the darkness once more. My hands shot up and touched the cool stone of the lid to the tomb I was in. I was thought to be dead. I died on the field, or was it some trick of my mind?

If that was the case, I would not be in this place, but a bed in the infirmary, recovering. I was sent back. I was made anew, but why?

Pushing against the stone above, it moved easily. Once it was moved enough, I slipped out of the coffin and into the stale air. My mind raced, as well as my heart. I was alive, but how?

The journey from my tomb was long and hard. The stone was thick, but something guided my hands to the flaws. Fresh air rushed into the small room as my fist exited the hole I had made. I breathed it in and exhaled. It was cool and refreshing. From the taste in the air, I could tell it was winter.

I pulled at the loose stones and made a hole big enough to get out. I had to know where I was. What had happened to myself? I had to let everyone know I lived. They must have thought me dead to place me in the tomb.

I made my way to the end of the corridor. Snow was on the ground. My robes were of summer weight and the chill began to set in. How could I have slept so long? It was just the beginning of the fall when we ran. I needed answers. I needed to know.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I found my answers, but they were not the ones I wanted to hear. I had died, and along with Altair in the great battle one hundred years ago. Marid was a traitor and had turned on us, telling the Templars where to find us. They had taken his life, then ours. I was alive. I was immortal. I cried. I cried in the empty gardens of Masyaf, high above the village, where they could not hear the wails of the dead. For that was what I was. I was suppose to be dead, and yet was sent back to do something.

Then it struck me. If I was like this, was Altair? Was I doomed to walk this world alone, or did they grant me a partner? I got to my feet, and ran to the tomb. I had to know if he yet lived on such as I did, or was I the only one they wanted?

The doorway to his tomb was open, which struck me as odd. Someone had already been here. Could he have woken up before me? I rushed to his tomb, and slid the top back. Under it lay the body of my Grand Master, whole and preserved. Time had not ravaged his body in his century of sleep. He would wake soon, but I did not know when. From what I had learned in the village, the Templars had been moving around again. They had been searching Masyaf for something, but no one knew of what. We had to get out of there.

I managed to get a horse near the tomb and drag him to it. He had lost no weight. He also had five inches on myself. Getting him over the saddle was a chore, but I did it. Throwing a blanket over him and then climbing on, I set out to leave this place. I did not know it would have been for the last time.

**Present day**

Shaun and Rebecca watched me as I wrapped up my story. "That is what happened to me. I was dead, or should have been. Altair does not remember what happened to him. He told me the Apple became alight and he fell, then woke up in Monteriggioni. Ezio did not know of his immortality until he noticed he stopped aging." I sat up straighter in the chair. "It did not just pick us at random. It wants something from all of us. The bad thing is, none of know what yet."

"We might find that answer." Rebecca smile at me. "Or go insane trying to figure out how the damn thing works."

I chuckled and stood, feeling the tightness in my lower back. "Good luck on that. Ezio, Des, and Altair are the only ones the Apple works for. It does nothing for me."

"Well, we will crack it." She turned in her chair and got back to work. Shaun did the same and I walked back upstairs to find out where the hell Altair had gotten off to.

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It has been burning in my brain for a long time now. I got it done in one sitting, and the only reason that is, is because no one is up in my house. It's 3:40 am here and I am about to fall over. I am awake on caffeine and nicotine right now. I am heading to bed. If there are any mistakes I am sorry. Please tell me what you think of it. Thank you for bearing with me in my long rant. Night everyone.**


	27. Chapter 26: Ezio & Altair

**Chapter 26: Ezio & Altair**

**Ezio**

"What do you mean we can not just ride in and smash them?" Desmond growled at the oldest of us.

Alanna was known for her cool head when it came to Desmond, but even the boy was pushing her today. Her normally tan skin was growing red with anger. Her smaller hands clinched the table in a feudal attempt to calm herself. I, myself, was to the point of yelling. Altair had long walked outside to either punch something, or loose himself in the forest.

"There is ten of us, including Shaun and Rebecca, and more than likely, thousand of them guarding that damn satellite. There is no way in this world we could ride in and smash it like you want, Immortal or not. We would find ourselves in the morgue with a toe tag." She growled back. "Think before you open your mouth."

"Then what do you propose? We have been at this for over a hour, and no one has any idea on what to do." The young man glared at the people around the table.

Everyone was silent. It was true. None of us had any idea on how to go about this endeavor on destroying the damn thing. I hung my head and gripped the back of Jenna's chair. She reached up and laid a gentle hand on mine. "We will think of something. It will just take time." The blond told them .

Altair walked back into the room. He was sweating and his short hair was windblown. Must have gone for a run. "I think we need to get in there, blow it up and get the hell out." He stopped at the table.

Alanna rolled her eyes at the remark. "Yeah, I want to see you get that done. We can not get past their guards. We also have no way to get someone on the inside. They know us all too well."

"Would you quit shooting down all ideas that you do not like." He glared at the woman across the table.

She stood up so fast that the chair under her fell backwards. "And would you just shut the hell up? You get pissed off, storm out of here and then come back and yell at me?"

"Both of you stop right now!" I had finally had enough of them arguing. Gray eyes and amber eyes turned to me. They both radiated murder. I had seen it before and would again. They could not frighten me that easily, but it could a few others. The guys who had been with us a few weeks, backed away from the table.

"You two have been at each others throats since we showed up here. You have not stopped and even sometimes sleep does not stop the arguing. What has gotten into you guys?" I glared at both of them.

Alanna pointed a finger at Altair. "He started this!"

The Syrian man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Way to be mature, 'lanna, and if I remember correctly, you are the one that started this fight."

She threw her hands in the air. "Hah! You can not see fault even if stared you in the face and went, 'Hey, I'm right here!' You are a moron."

Altair looked like he was about to go over the table at her. I had to put a stop to this, and right now. "Enough! I don't give a damn who started it, or what started it. The main goal right now is that damn satellite the Templars are building. If you two can not get along, so help me, I will lock you two in a room together and let you duke out your differences. At least that way all of us will be some peace and quiet from your bickering." I let my eyes drift from Altair then to Alanna. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever." Alanna waved me off and then left the room.

I turned my gaze back on the man in question. "Anything useful you want to add to this?"

"Not really. I have said what I thought we should do. If I think of anything else, I will let you know." And he too, walked from the room, leaving me with a splitting headache and a few more questions left unanswered.

"Damn those two." I muttered as I righted the chair Alanna had knocked over in her anger. "I think our round table conversation is over. If you have any suggestions, bring them to me and I will see what we can do about it."

Dawson stepped up. "Ezio, I know you are good at explosives. What if I could clear a path into the compound? Could you get in, or someone else go in and plant a bomb? I can take out a few of them and maybe teach someone a few tricks with a sniper. It would be easier if there were two of me, but that is not going to happen."

I thought about that for a moment. If we could take out the men at the front gate. It might be possible to get someone in unseen for a time. Maybe long enough to get to the silo. "You have a good theory there, Dawson. Let me run it through my head a bit, and I will get back to you. If someone wants to learn to use a sniper rifle, teach them. No one here will object."

Rebecca, who had been standing in the background the whole time, stepped forward. "I wouldn't mind learning. I mean, I can shoot a gun and I am great at seeing things no one else can. I can give it a go. That way I might feel like an active member of this team besides tech support."

I looked at her for a minute. "If that is what you want. Go for it."

She smiled. "Alrighty." She turned to the sniper. "When do you want to start?"

"Whenever you are ready." He smiled back at her.

"Let's do this." She headed for the back of the house. Dawson followed.

Jenna leaned back in the chair she occupied. "So, what has crawled up those twos' rears lately? I mean, they love each other one minute and then want to tear each others' heads off the next. It is enough to make your head spin. Have they always been like this?"

I scrubbed my face with my hands. "Not really. They have always had a strange relationship. Even when I first met them. Alanna took it upon herself many years ago to be his guardian and protector. I do not know what prompted it, but she stayed with him through everything. Well, when he woke up, she stayed still. Made sure he knew what he needed to know. Then they split ways, but they are like magnets. Always drawn to each other.

"I have always wanted to ask Altair what happened that night that would make her take off the way she did, but I do not believe he would tell me. He has always kept his secrets and doubt that will ever change." I laid my head on the table. "It is like this. They love each other, then they hate each other, but it is always each other. I have never in all my years with him, seen him with another woman. Alanna, I do not know about. I mean, he has been with others, but not like they are with each other."

"Maybe they are just tired and cranky. I get that way when I have had no sleep." I felt her hand touch my back.

Raising my head, I smiled at her. "Maybe, or maybe that was how it was back then. I have not studied their culture that deeply."

"Maybe." She bent down and hugged me lightly. "You should really get some rest."

Nodding my head, I laid it down on the table, feeling my many years fall on my shoulders. A nap did sound good. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a few minutes, everything would come together. I felt the peaceful darkness draw me in, and I slept.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A loud noise startled me from my sleep. "What the?" I looked around the room for the origin of the boom. Alanna looked down from the loft sheepishly.

"Sorry Ezio. I was cleaning house." She grinned and walked back deeper into the room upstairs.

I looked at the living room to see a laundry basket sitting there. She must have thrown it over the side. Damn that woman. Waking me from a good dream. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand. How long was I out of it for?

Looking at the clock on the wall, my eyes almost bugged out. They had let me sleep for four hours! I just slept the day away. "Alanna!"

She reappeared and leaned against the rail. "You bellowed?"

"Why in the world did everyone let me sleep as long as I did?" I stood and felt the muscles in my back stretch.

She laid her chin in the palm of her hand smiling. "You were tired. You have not slept right in days, and I thought it would improve your mood."

"I see yours has." I shook my head at her. I saw a bit of a blush form on her cheeks. "You two finally hash out your differences?"

"You could say that. We are on common ground and it works. We are not going to kill each other if we are in the same room, if that is what you are worried about." She stood up straight. "Now, I have to get back to the cleaning. This place is not going to clean itself."

She was about to walk off when I stopped her. "Where is everyone else?"

She turned back around. "Becca is still out practicing with Dawson. Jenna, Desmond and Tom are training, Jake went to get food, Shaun is napping, and Altair, I believe, is in the garage."

"Okay, thanks." I headed for the back door. I turned back to her. "Why are you the one cleaning?"

She smiled and threw some sheets down to the first floor. "Someone has to do it. I don't see anyone else pitching in. it is driving me nuts."

"So, you are a clean freak?" I walked over to the basket, and picked it up.

She looked down at me. "Not really. I just hate clutter."

It must have been that way back then because Altair was the same way. I always saw him picking up messes and putting things where they belonged. "I will be nice and take these to the laundry room for you."

"Thank you."

**Altair**

I slid out from under the Mustang. The exhaust had been damaged in the mad flee from Abstergo and the header pipe had a hole in it. It was something that I could repair, but the time constraint was there. I sighed as I grabbed the impact wrench and the 13mm deep well socket. I had been working on this car off and on for a few weeks now. It was maddening as to how much damage had been done.

Sliding back under the belly of the car, I fitted the socket onto the bolt. My saving grace on the car was Alanna had just had a newer exhaust put on it and the bolts were not rusted. They came off easily and I dropped the pipe down. Now, onto the headers.

I was absorbed in my work that I did not hear someone enter my domain until they knelt down. "Hey, need a hand?"

Sitting the impact down, I looked at the person that spoke. Jenna looked at me with those blue eyes of hers. "You know about this car?"

She gave me a half grin. "I grew up with a wrench in one hand and a blade in the other. I am pretty sure I can work on this car."

I slid out from under the car again, and stood. "I wouldn't mind a second set of hands. You mention working on a car to Ezio and he runs like a scalded dog. Alanna can't come near this thing without wanting to bust into tears. I don't know about anyone else, but I am stuck doing this myself."

Standing, she did a once over on the car. "Well, I can tell you, unless you have a spare tail light laying around, that is not getting repaired. As for the cosmetic damage, I can get the dints out and repair the holes, but the paint will have to wait."

Grabbing a red shop rag, I wiped the grease off my hands. "I am not worried about the cosmetics. I want to get the damn thing running. The car was nearly overheating when they got here. Rebecca said it was warm all the way here from Kansas. I just hope they did not warp the heads on it."

Jenna grabbed the key off the work bench, and stuck her head through the open window. "Well, have you ran it since that day?"

"Nope, I had the guys push it in here." Taking a drink of the water I had sitting there, I watched her.

"Then let's fire her up and see what she does. If she heats up fast and hard, it's the water pump, radiator, or the heads are fucked. If she puffs blue smoke, then the heads are fucked. Either way, we will know and then can start on fixing it up."

I was impressed. The girl knew her cars. "Then, by all means, fire it up. It's going to be loud. I just took off the exhaust."

She nodded and turned the key over. No smoke came from the tail end, so that was a good sign. I stuck my head under the hood and felt around the radiator. It was cool to the touch for the moment. Jenna joined me at the nose of the Mustang. "So, what is under the tarp over there?"

She pointed to the corner of the garage. "Oh, my project. I have been working on it for years. Found her in a barn in Ohio when I was looking for an escapee. Convinced a little old lady to sell it to me."

Her eyes lit up. "Can I take a peak?"

I nodded and walked over there with her. I grabbed the edge of the car cover and pulled it off. Under the cover was a 1973 Dodge Charger. Hooker Red with twin silver rally stripes. The black leather interior was completely redone and so was the paint. The only thing left to do was throw the motor back into it. It was on the engine lift in the corner.

Jenna smiled and let out a whistle. "She's a beaut. 440?"

I nodded. "Rebuilt it from the ground up. The car was a mess when I found it. The floor boards were rusted out and the car would not even start. I thought I was going to have to replace the motor until I got it apart and found the crank shaft still turned. That was all I needed to know to start the rebuild."

"Nice. I wish I could run across things like this. My first car was a 1989 Ford Escort wagon. My dad thought it would be funny to give me a turd on wheels. It was gray with red pin stripes and red interior. The ugliest thing you could have laid your eyes on." She made a face. "So, what was the first car you owned?"

That got a small chuckle from me. "1904 Ford. Just to start it, you had to get out and crank it. It was the top of the line at the time though."

She looked at me wide eyed. "That was your first car?"

"Jenna, I am immortal. I remember when the first car rolled off the line. Hell, I remember a lot of new things." I leaned against the workbench and smiled. "You will not know a tenth of the things that I know."

I watched her face fall. "I know. I will grow old as you, Alanna, and Ezio stay young."

I had seen that before. I had only told one other person about my immortality and that was to Kara.

**Boston 1828**

The sun was high in the eastern sky as I walked down the central street of Boston. The town was abuzz with new people and new activity. Kara walked beside me, arm in mine. She smiled at me, green eyes alight. She had never been to the big city in all of her twenty-two years.

"Allen, the city is marvelous. How come you have never brought me before now?" She held onto my arm, and watched the people stroll by.

"You have never asked until now." I gave her a short answer. Honestly, I do not know why I had waited for so long. I had known her for many years. Since she was a small child. Her father was a good man, but died shortly before her sixteenth year.

She giggled and laid her head against my upper arm. "You should have brought me sooner. I wonder what it looks like in the winter? The streets covered in snow and the bare trees. I bet it is beautiful."

"I bet it is." I laid a kiss on the top of her head. I had grown fond of her in the years since she became a woman. Her mother was happy when we began to grow closer. I was a wealthy man, and that sat well with Madeline.

"May I ask a question of you, Allen?"

"Ask, and I shall answer if I can." She was the only person I was honest with besides Alanna.

Alanna. I had searched for her for years to no avail. No sign or trace of her had ever been found except the sighting here in Boston. That was why I was here. It had been far too many years since I had seen her. I had to know if she was alright and nothing had befallen her.

"Who is Mary Nichols?" She looked up at me.

My steps faltered for a moment. That was the name Alanna was using. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw it written on a note."

"She is a woman I once knew, and lost contact with many years ago. I received word that she was here and wanted to catch up with her. To see how she has been doing after all these years. Nothing more." I patted her arm, hoping my story was convincing enough.

It seem to have been because she relaxed. "Oh, did you grow up with her?"

I chuckled. "You could say that. I have known her for many years. We lost touch with each other in France. I have been trying to find her since."

The conversation stopped then. Kara had no clue who I really was, in a few weeks time, would wonder what became of me. I had been here far too long, and it was time to leave. I had been saying that for many years, but could not leave Kara. She was so unlike all the other women that had been in my life. She was a light that had not been in my soul for many, many years.

I turned down a side street and stopped at a newer brownstone. Alanna's address. My contact had found her a few days ago and rushed to get me the address. I, at first, could not believe it was true, until I entered the city a fortnight ago, and saw her with my own eyes. Her hair was as long as it had been in France and the same eyes watched the sky. She was in the park, head tilted back, moonlight shining on her tanned skin. She had not changed.

"Is this her place?" Kara released my arm.

"Yes." I looked at the top of the stairs. Should I knock or just walk away? She left for a reason, but I wanted to know why she left.

The woman on my right smiled and gave a small shove. "Then go knock. I am sure she will be happy to see you again."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked up the steps. Kara walked behind me, probably to make sure I would not bolt. I raised my hand to knock, but before I could, the door opened and I looked into the gray eyes that had haunted me for so long.

"Altair." My name left her painted lips in a breath. Her eyes widened and she made a step backwards.

"Hello, Mary." I made sure to use her cover name. "It's me, Allen." I could not have any more slips of my real name. Kara did not know and would never know.

"A...Allen, so good to see you." She smiled, but I could tell she wanted to run.

"Mary, who are you talking to?" A man's voice traveled down the hallway.

"An old friend of mine has come to pay a visit, my dear." She called over her shoulder. She then turned back to me. "You should not have come looking for me."

"I had to make sure you were alright. The way we parted..." I did not know how to finish the rest.

She sighed and hung her head a moment. "That was many years ago. You are going to get me in trouble. Get out of here. Now." Her tone was hushed so the man inside did not here, but Kara heard.

"He has been looking for you for a long time." She balled her fists up at her side.

Alanna smirked. "Too long I'm afraid. He should have left well enough alone."

"You ungrateful bitch." Kara took a step forward, but I placed an arm out to stop her. I knew Alanna was still deadly and would not hesitate to kill her.

"Control your woman, or I will do it myself. You know I will." She rotated her wrist and I could see just the tip of her blade sticking out of her sleeve.

I placed a hand on Kara's arm. "Let us depart. I believe we are done here."

"I believe we are." Alanna shut the door in my face. Who was the woman that I just saw? That was not the same Alanna I knew, but time changes all people, I suppose.

I took Kara's hand and lead her away from the brownstone. Thoughts raised through my ancient mind. Had I done something back then that would have made her hate me even now? I could not recall.

"Allen?" Kara said my name. I looked over at her.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"She called you Altair. Why did she call you that?" Her green eyes looked into my amber ones.

Shit! She had heard that. I sometimes forgot that Kara had superb hearing. "I have been called many names in my life. That is the one Mary knows me as."

"So, your name is really not Allen Worthington?"

How do I tell her that I have had so many names, that I have lost count? "I will tell you on the way back to the house."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, I want to make sure I have this correctly. Your really name is Altair ibn-La'Ahad, and you are from the Middle East, and that woman, Mary, is as well." Kara sat on the couch, with her hands in her lap.

I sat in the chair across from her. "Yes. We have known each other for a very long time. There was a time that we were inseparable, but we had a falling out of sorts when my fellow comrade came around. You have met him. The Italian man that was here last summer, Ezio."

"I remember him. He did not stay very long. Nice man." She nodded and let her eyes fall to the floor. "There was something between you and her. Am I right?"

"Yes, there was. For a time, but that has been over now for many years." I sighed.

She looked up at me. "You talk as if you are ancient, Altair."

"You do not know that half of it, Kara. I wish I could tell you the whole truth." I watched her. I was waiting fer her to get mad and yell, but she stayed calm.

"You can tell me. I will not tell another soul."

I knew her words were true. She was a good person and had never betrayed my trust in her. "I am not the age you think I am. Think back on the time that you have known me, Kara. Have I aged?" She shook her head no. "I cannot, and I will never age. I have stopped aging at thirty two. I have been that way since 1199 when I was made immortal. Ezio is the same way, and so is Alanna. That is Mary's real name. Alanna Dowd."

She just stared at me. I saw the fear in her eyes. The fear of growing old, and dying, while I remained unchanged. "You are leaving, are you not?"

"I must. I have been here far too long and people will begin to talk. It is the way my life is now." I did not want to leave her. I would have given it all up for her. The life and the immortality. I would have gladly stayed there and grown old with her, but it was not meant to be. I was the way I was.

"When?"

The one word from her lips broke my heart. "Soon. I will fake my own death as I have before. There will be nothing to trace back to me. I leave everything to you. The money, the land and the house."

"Will I ever see you again?" Tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill down her pale cheeks.

"I do not know."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I slipped away that night. Leaving her to her dreams. I knew it was now time, but my heart was heavy. As I made it to the end of the road, a horse cantered up. Alanna sat tall in the saddle. "Follow me, please."

I looked her, eyes narrowing. "Why should I?"

"I must explain my rudeness earlier today." She frowned and looked around. "You must hurry."

I nodded and let my horse come to the side of hers. She took off and I followed. We came to a field not far from the home I shared, or now, once shared with Kara. Alanna climbed from the saddle, and walked into the field, chocolate hair blowing behind her.

Stopping next to a tree, I came to rest beside her. "Now, would you like to explain yourself?"

She sighed and leaned against the tree. "I was on a mission. I had to find out what that man knew about the Assassins. He was a Templar, although a low level one. I was the only one that could get close to him. When you showed up with that woman this morning, it nearly destroyed everything I had worked so hard to get from him."

"You are still with the Assassins? How have I not found you sooner?" I watched her closely.

"I did not want you to find me. I did not want you to ever find me. We left on bad terms and that was something that could never be fixed. I thought it best if we never saw each other again." She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sky.

"Alanna, we are immortal. Did you not think we would run into each other eventually?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

She smiled at the sky. "There is a name I have not heard in many years. I have not gone by that name since France."

"And I have not gone by my given name since as well." I had gone by many names since then. So many I had lost count.

"Altair, you must forget about me and finding me. One day we will meet again, but this night we must part ways. I am fine and have been for quite some time. You must flee while you have the chance." She opened her eyes and looked at me.

It was clear she was running once again. "I do not want to loose you again."

"You lost me a long time ago. What we had was not meant to last. You of all people should know that. Now, I will ride with you as far as the city limits and no farther. Come, let us be gone." She headed back to the horses, and climbed up.

I followed her, and the whole ride was done in silence.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Alanna was gone the next day. Assumed dead from the amount to blood found by the cliffside. The man she had been married to was also dead. Found with a knife wound in his back. A robbery gone wrong, they claimed, but I knew better.

I never went back to see Kara. She married not long after I left. I did keep up with her, and her children. I had always wanted to go back, but could not. I did not want her to see that I was unchanged. I was young forever.

Alanna had kept her word and I did not see her again until LaGuardia with Ezio. She had grown more hateful towards me and I finally found out the truth. I had hurt her that night.

**I am so sorry. I have not had much time to sit and get a chapter out like I have been able to in the past. My work has been keeping me hopping and giving me a lot of hours. I have been pulling double shifts for the past two weeks. This chapter is a lot longer than the others. I wanted to show a side of Altair that I have been hiding from everyone. He is not an ass. He does care. Hope you like the chapter. **


	28. Chapter 27

**I will start off this chapter with a note from myself. As a warning, this chapter will be long. I will be jumping around from person to person because everyone is in this. The story is coming to the conclusion and it is going to be big. I thank everyone that has been reading and dealing with my slow updates. My husband and son have been taking up the computer all the time and I bought it for my use. He was playing his Xbox 360 all the time. Anyway, here is chapter 27.**

**Chapter 27**

A cool breeze blew stray hairs across my face as I looked through the scope on the rifle I held. The base was below the hill I called my perch. Guards walked to and from across the gate as I watched them. Night had fallen, and not a sound came from the ridge I laid on, except the soft breaths I exhaled. The chill in the air caused my breath to form mist around the trigger of the M24 I held in my small hands.

"Sniper one to sniper two. What is your position?" I called out to Dawson. He was to be on my left, a bit north east of my position.

'I can see you and everyone else. Locked and loaded and ready when you are.' I could hear the smile in his voice. He was always smiling when it came to his trade.

"Sniper three?" Rebecca was it. She was north west of me, and hunkered down in some overgrowth.

'Ready and able.' She came back.

"Strike one and two?" I put out the call to the ground teams.

Altair lead Desmond and Jakob, while Ezio had Tom and Jenna. Ezio was set up under Dawson's rifle, while Altair was guarded by Rebecca. I was in charge of the main gate and taking out those men. It was not going to be a walk in the park.

'Two awaiting the first shot.' Altair's calm voice flowed into my ear from the speaker.

'One is set and ready.' Ezio's deep voice greeted me next.

"I have eyes on the front. In two minutes we start the assault. Everyone be safe and come back in one piece. Entering radio silence." I looked down the scope again. The guards were about change shift and that was our time to strike.

I watched and waited. Finger on the hair trigger and once the beep from my watch came, I lined up my first shot. The man had just walked from the small shack at the gate. A clean head shot, and I pulled the trigger. He fell and no one saw. One down and three to go. I heard the muffled shot of two more rifles as Rebecca and Dawson took aim and fired.

The teams went in. I watched them through the scope as they approached the fence line. They slipped in unnoticed. Loosing sight of them as they went their own direction worried me a bit, but they were trained in the art of stealth and sabotage. They would be fine.

My fears would not go away though. Something clawed at my gut that I could not get to leave. Breaking radio silence, I called out to them. "Team one, are you alright?"

'No radio contact.' Altair came back with a growl.

"Sorry, something just does not feel right. Be careful." I whispered into the mic.

'Don't worry. We will be fine. Nothing is going to happen.' He kind of chuckled at me.

I was a worry wart. I always have been, but something was not on the up and up. I could not place my finger on it, until I felt a cold barrel of a gun press to the back of my neck. "You should have hid more carefully. On your feet, Assassin."

I released my hold on the rifle and let the butt of it rest on the ground. Slowly I made my way to my feet and turned to see the face of the man that found me. Three Abstergo goons were there, weapons trained on me. "So, this is awkward." I smiled at them, my hands at my sides. I could pull the pistol I had at my side out, but I would get off one, maybe two shots before they pumped me full of lead. I just kept smiling at them and running scenarios though my head.

"Turn and walk down the hill." The one in the front ordered. He had his gun trained at my head still.

"Or what? You are going to shoot me in the head? Then you will not get the answers you want." I knew I was walking into untested waters, but I knew they were not under orders to shoot whoever they came across.

"You are to be taken to the base commander. I am not in liberty to ask you any questions." He watched me through the helmet he had on.

I shook my head. "You guys are fools. You should know, I will not go quietly." Grinning, I pulled the Browning from the leg holster and aimed it at the man to my left. "You pull the trigger and I will make sure I drop at least one, if not two of you, before I fall. You want me alive, so the wound you give me will not be fatal. You should know, I do not drop from one shot." And pulled the trigger.

**Rebecca**

I heard the shots the moment they were released from the guns. Swinging my rifle around, I looked through the scope and saw Alanna with three Abstergo guards. They had shot her, judging from the way her arm hung limply at her side.

Lining up my shot, I fired and dropped one of them. From the way the other two ran, they did not know she was there with others. I smiled at that.

"Alanna, you alright?"

'No. I took one in the right shoulder and another in the gut. I am going to bleed out in a little bit. Sorry.' Her voice was strained and I could tell she was trying to hold on.

"I will get one of the guys to come back for you. Try and stop the bleeding as much as you can." I reached down to change the frequency when she came back.

'Don't. I will try to get somewhere where they can not find me. I will be fine. Keep an eye on the others.'

"Alanna, you need help..."

She cut me off. 'And they need to finish the mission. This is our only hope in stopping this. If someone has to come back for me, then that leaves them one man short. It has to be this way.'

She had a point. "Fine, but get out of there."

'I will.'

I watched her through the scope limp off deeper into the woods. I did not like not knowing where she was heading, just in case she would pass out, but the mission came first before anyone. I swung the scope around and found the others.

Flipping to Altair's frequency, I called to him. "Alanna is down. Three goons found her."

'Shit! Do they know we are here?'

"Dawson took out one of them and I took out one. The third is heading back there, but I think Alanna shot him. He was moving pretty slow." They entered the building for the satellite controls and the damn thing itself.

'As long as they do not know we are here, it will be fine. Was she okay?'

I heard machinery in the back ground as he talked. "No. They shot her twice, but she was getting out of there."

'Good. Keep us posted on anything else.'

"Will do, and be careful."

**Ezio**

'Alanna's down.' Altair's voice came through the earpiece I had. 'They found her position.'

"Damn it! How?" I called back.

'Don't know, but I think we have a traitor in our ranks. Keep an eye on your team.'

I looked at the two that were with me. Tom and Jenna guarded the door we had just came through. I had only known them a short time, but would they betray us? Jenna looked at me, a question in her eyes. I wanted to confront them, but if one of them were the snitch, then that would be the would be the end of this mission and the end of us.

"Come on. We need to get moving. The other team is guarding us on the outside." I waved them forward.

From the blueprints Shaun was able to get for us, the room we wanted was in the center of the building. Blow up the control room, and they would not be able to launch. A bomb would be planted on the missile as well. Altair's team was taking care of that one. I just hoped he could make it there without a problem.

Quietly and carefully, I made it to the room we were to have. Once I opened the door, I was greeted my the barrel of a Beretta. "Drop your weapons and step inside the room." The man behind the helmet told me.

I lowered my gun to the floor, followed by Jenna and Tom. A second man walked behind us. They knew we were coming. "Hands behind you heads and move slowly into the room."

I raised my hands did as he asked. I would not put the life of my team in danger. They were not like me and would not live through a bullet or three. "This does not have to end in bloodshed." I would not let it come to that.

"As long as you cooperate, it won't. Now, where are the others?" He asked as we stopped in front of the console for the missile.

I decided to play dumb. "What others?"

"The other three that are not accounted for." He told me.

So, they had not got Altair and the others yet. That was a good sign. He might be able to get us out of this yet.

"Got them."

Well, so much for that. I watched as they marched Desmond, Altair, who was sporting some blood on his hands and face. Who's blood it was I would not know. Jakob walked in behind them, gun drawn and shoved into Altair's back.

"I see you found the mole." I looked at the Arab.

The older man grunted, and smirked. "Yeah, but they lost five men getting me. Dawson, Becca and Alanna are long gone. So is Shaun."

I nodded. That was good to know. At least three of the nine made it out. I turned to Jakob. "So, why did you do it? Why did you betray us?"

"Money, power, greed. Don't really have a reason. I have been working for them since I was in my teens. They seem to be on the winning side." He shrugged and stood off to the side. "Now, where is the dead man switch? I know you have it. I want it, along with the Apple."

**Altair**

I am going to kill that kid once I get the chance. I glared at him. "You are an idiot. The Apple is not here and the person that has the dead man switch took off. You had better hope she is far enough away before she passes out."

Jakob smiled at me. "So, Alanna has it. Well, I guess we are going to have to find her. I know she was shot."

Just then a guard came flying into the room on his back. "You don't have to go far to find me." Alanna walked into the room, blades covered in blood, as well as her clothes. She was favoring her right shoulder. "You sent three men after me. Far too few if you ask me." She smirked at him, then held up the switch. "This is what you want, is it not?"

He looked at it and smiled. "You are just making my job easier."

He waved the guards towards her, but she pulled out a gun, and put it to her own head. "One more step and we all meet our maker tonight."

"Alanna, are you off your rocker? We would not live through that." I hissed at her. What the hell had gotten into her? I was hoping this was all a bluff and she would not do it.

She looked at me and smiled. "I only have a few to get you out of here." She turned her attention back to Jakob and the other goons. "One of your men shot me in the gut and the shoulder. Now, the shoulder I can live with, but I will drop over from the blood lose in about 30 minutes." She looked down at her stomach. "Well, sooner because I ran here. Then had to fight off some of your guards to get in here. Now, your choice. You can let us go and I don't blow this place up, or we sit here at a standstill until I bleed and fall. Then we all die. Choose and quickly."

I watched Jakob, and the wheels in is head began to turn. He may have us, but at the cost of his own life. "They go, you stay. I have to give someone to the bosses or I am dead."

"You were dead the moment you let us know who your really were, Jakob. You will never be safe from us." I growled. I would see him dead.

"No Jakob, it's all or nothing. We all go or we all die." She leaned against the door frame.

The color was draining from her face and the blood was dripping onto the gray tile beneath her. She did not have much time. Why did she not stitch herself then come? I was beginning to think she had done it this way as a bargaining chip. Hoping he wanted to live more than he wanted to die.

"Alanna, you had better hold it together or they will be cleaning us up with an eye dropper." Ezio looked at her. I glanced in his direction and saw the concern on his face.

She smiled at him, but I was forced. "I am, but Jake had better decide soon, or the choice will be taken from him."

"Men, stand down. Let them leave." He held up his hand. "Well played, Alanna. Too bad you will still have Abstergo hunting for you at every turn."

"Don't count on that. I have gotten away from them before and will do so long after you are worm food. You are too young to play the game as well I do. Better luck next time." She stood straight and turned for the door, but then stopped. "By the way, there is a mile radius on this thing. If I do not get a mile away before I pass out, you are dead. Hope that does not happen."

She had gambled and won. We were free for now, but the mission was a scrap, unless there was another trick up her sleeve that I did not know about.

Taking our weapons back, I walked slowly out the door, following the trail of bright crimson Alanna was leaving. I jogged up next to her. "You are not going to make it to that mile mark."

She nodded and stumbled. I grabbed her arm to steady her. "I know."

"The switch?" I looked down at it in her white knuckled grip.

"Get them out of here." She spoke in a hushed tone. "You have to get them away from here. I will be fine."

She was talking about blowing herself up. "Oh no you don't. None of us know what that type of blast will do to us. You might not live through it."

"Then I have had a good run. It would be my time and you three will know what to avoid in the future. If they want me to stay alive, then it will be done, but my fate is in someone else's hands tonight." She looked ahead of her and at the door.

I would not let her do that. I would not allow her to sacrifice herself for all of us. "No. I will not stand for this."

She stopped and looked at me, a small smile on her lips. "You have no say in the matter."

I was so fixated on her face that I did not see it until the last second. Then the pain. I looked down at my chest. Her dagger was thrust into the heart of me. "I told you, you have so say in the matter. I'm sorry."

Darkness descended and I felt no more.

**Desmond**

Altair dropped like rock. A dagger sticking out of his chest. "Get him out of here. Do not look back whatever you do." Alanna opened the door and held it there.

"You can not be serious?" Ezio's eyes widened as did mine at what she was telling us. "You can not do this."

Her gray eyes narrowed. "Do not make me take you two out and have those two drag the three of you off base. We do not have time for drama. I am slowing you down. Get out of here."

"Alanna..." I started but she smiled a bit.

"I know. I am sorry it has to be this way. Tell him I am sorry." Looking down at the man she had come to love more than her own life, I heard a sigh escape her lips. "It has been a good run."

I leaned over and hugged her. I did not know what else to do. She was not going to leave and I knew there was no way to make her. "Please come back to us. I need a friend and you are the only one I really have."

After I released her, I bent down and picked up the ancient assassin. He was going to be one pissed off person when he awoke, but there was nothing to be done now. I looked at her one more time, and made my way out the door. I would not look back. I couldn't. I was leaving her there to die and there was nothing any of us could do about it.

**Alanna**

I watched them walk out the door and away from it all. Sliding down the wall I was leaned against, I could feel the coldness take over my body as my heart began to flutter. It was coming to an end. I knew it and accepted it. There would be no turning back. No final goodbye. I was alone, but not afraid. It was the cold reality that was getting to me.

I was going to die. Here, in this Templar base. I would not walk out of here and live. That was my fate. Tears leaked from my eyes as I looked at the ceiling. _Bump, bump. _I felt my heart beat slow. _Bump...bump._ It was like the batteries were running out in a child's toy. _Bump...bump._ It was slower still.

"You are a brave woman, Alanna."

I turned my head and looked at the man next to me. Jakob stood there alone. I had not the strength to answer. My limbs were dead weights, but yet I still held the dead man switch. I would not release it until the last breath left my body.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble. I didn't think I would be able to get so close to you and the others. You are too trusting. My men are going after your friends as we speak. They will not get away." He smiled at me and all I wanted to do was punch him, but I did something even better.

Using the last bit of my strength, I smiled back. "You will die with me, asshole." And let the trigger roll from my hand. _Bump..._

**Jenna**

The building erupted in a fireball behind us as Alanna's body gave up. Tears ran down my face as I punched the old Expedition's gas pedal. I knew in my heart she did not live through the blast, but I still had some hope. I did not know what they could live through and what they could not. The other three did not know either. It was a gamble that she was doing.

"Ezio, do you think..." I let the question hang in the air.

He looked out the windshield. "I don't know. I really do not know."

"What happens now? We can not go back to the cabin. They know where it is." I rocketed down the back roads. I did not know where to go.

I heard him sigh. "We go to Montana. That is the last place she had, and the last place we have to go. We all need to stay off the grid from now on. There is no other choice. To the world, we are dead."

The thought of losing my family did not sit well with me. "What about Maya and Mike? Will I be able to see them again?"

"No. You are dead. We all died in that blast, not just Alanna. She gave herself for us to get out. We will do what we have always done. We take the battle to the ground." I could tell he was having a hard time with it. "I am sorry, Jenna."

Anger clouded my mind. I was losing the only family I had left. "Save it. Just tell me how to get to the ranch." I didn't want to think of my family. My only family. I was now ordered to leave them behind.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Two days and little sleep later, we pulled into the gravel drive for the ranch Alanna had owned. I was still strange to think of her in past terms. Altair still would not accept it. He had refused to speak to anyone since he woke up a night ago.

Once the SUV came to a stop, everyone got out. I took in the landscape and smiled a bit. This was somewhere you could get lost at. It was an assassin's dream. "It's beautiful here."

"That it is." Ezio stopped on the side of me. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad? No, I never was. I was upset that I had to leave it all behind. I am not like you guys. Being able to leave at a moment's notice. I love my family." I sighed and shook my head. We had launched our phones into the nearest river and watched them sink to the bottom of the murky water. My life was all but gone now. Replaced my a few men and one other woman. "Do you think Altair will be okay?"

"That remains to be seen. I have seen him like this one other time and it took years for him to come back. He is different when Alanna is not here. Well, I think we will be seeing more of the brooding Altair for here on out." He looked out at the mountains with me.

"I don't know if I can handle that. He was already hard to handle before all of this." I shook my head. "Will he be alright?"

"One would hope, but only time will tell, and unfortunately we have a lot of that."

We grew silent after that. I knew one day I would look older than him, and I would die while he lived on. I have come to accept that. If that is what I had to endure to stay with him, then that is what I would deal with. The heart was a strange thing.

**Altair**

I could not, would not believe that she was gone. I would not accept that was the truth until I saw her body in front of me and she did not awaken. I would not let myself believe that I would never see her gray eyes smile at me anymore, or that she would never glare at me for saying something stupid.

I raised my head to the sky as the first drops of rain fell from the heavens. They splashed onto my face and clothes. "Alanna, why did you do this? Why?"

Silence greeted my ears and the only sound was the soft noise of the raindrops hitting the dirt. It was deafening. After standing there for a few minutes, letting the rain soak my clothes and body, I screamed. I let it all pour out. The guilt, the pain, the lose. It all came out in that one moment in time. The sound carried over the hills and echoed off the plains. I could not contain it any longer. I had lost her. For good this time.

"Alanna, I am so sorry."

**Sorry, I know this chapter was a little rushed, but I have been trying to work on it for like two weeks. My brain is on melt down and I have so much going on. This and the last chapter will be loaded together. The final chapter will be in a general POV. There will be a sequel when I get the chance. Thank you to everyone. **


	29. Chapter 28: The End

**On to the big finale. This will be the last chapter of my story. I hope everyone has liked it and thank you to all who have left reviews. I have loved every one of them. **

**Chapter 28: The End**

_The world will always keep turning. No matter how hard we want time to stop and spend the time we have with the ones we love. No matter how much we wish for it to happen, it never will. Time is finicky and troublesome, but we have always endured. Life is fleeting and so is the memories we try so desperately to hold on to._

_The end comes for us all. No matter what we do to try and prevent it. But.. there is that one slim chance that you could find a golden orb that could change that forever..._

A soft breeze blew through the burned out place that once housed a multimillion dollar complex, kicking up ash into the air. No one had come back to the shell to see if any had lived. For they knew if assassins were involved, chances are there would not be.

The ground stood ruined and burned. Nothing grew and no life came near. For years, it stood this way, until the ground began to stir one morning. Ash and small bits of burned wood were moved, like something was below.

A woman, covered in the ash of the fires, rose from wherever she had dug herself from. Confusion set in as she looked over her surroundings and then at herself. Clothes barely covered her, but her skin was clear and undamaged.

A fractured mind tried to recall who she was or what had happened to her in this place, but nothing would come. Darkness was all that greeted her. She did not even know her own name, or who she was before she woke up in the darkness. Voices she had a feeling she knew flowed in and out of her mind. Faces that she should know the name of, were in her waking mind.

She looked out at the damage and counted herself lucky she was alive. She did the only thing she could think of. She began to walk towards the distant lights.

_Time is strange. It can make you, break you, or completely remake you. When you reawaken from one life and are thrown into a new one, you fight your demons and move on. You live with the 'What could have beens' and live for the 'What could be'. _

_We all must see through the mists and see the truth for what it really is. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Words apart have no real meaning, but together, open a whole new outlook on life itself. A quote worth repeating. 'Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.' Take what it throws at you and smile. Be happy you are drawing breaths, because that can change in an instant._

Distant thunder could be heard over the roar of the city. A storm was fast approaching, and high above the streets, there was no shelter from the coming rain. A lone figure watched from above as he thought about his life. There was nothing to it anymore. The joy gone, and the life he lead was dull and unfulfilling.

Nothing made sense. There was nothing in his heart but cold emptiness and snow. It was winter all year long in his body, for he had no warmth in him any longer. Long ago, he had left the only people that knew him, knew of him. They quit searching for him years ago. All but three, moved on. They found love, started families.

He, on the other hand, had no one. Not anymore. No thanks to the Templar bastards that took everything from him, not once, but twice now. He now saw it as his mission to wipe them all out. To destroy them for what they took of his. To watch as they see what they put him through. Starting with the top.

_No words can be said for the people that we lose in our lives. Time rolls on and we learn to live with it. It is hard, to loose a loved one that is so dear to you. When Death himself says it is time for them, you can not stop him, no matter how hard you try. _

_There are exceptions to every rule though. Loopholes that can be exploited. You can get away from Death, but at what cost? To loose yourself? To loose everything you hold dear? Could you live with that? Would you want to live with that?_

_We all have a mark to bare. To do something before our end. Today, it was not ours._


End file.
